


Na sever

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Kanada, jezero
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patnáct let po Voldemortově porážce Snape konečně našel mír. Neočekávaný a nevítaný příchod člověka z jeho minulosti je pro něj ostrou připomínkou, že ne všichni měli takové štěstí....<br/>Příběh dvou lidí, kteří už si zažili svoje, mají za sebou vzestupy i pády a život jim už stačil obrousit hrany. Už dávno nejsou ve věku, kdy všechno řeší horkou hlavou a naučili se vážit si druhých šancí. Je to spíš komorní příběh o nových začátcích....<br/>Překlad. Translated with a permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blesk z čistého nebe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into The North](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112456) by kailin. 



Myslel si, že už viděl všechno.

Od vraždy po nejodpornější druhy temné magie, od nejhlubšího zármutku po dávivý pocit viny; Severus Snape nevěřil, že je na tomto světě ještě něco, co ho překvapí. Alespoň do té chvíle, dokud k jeho molu nepřirazil hydroplán a on se nepřesvědčil, jak hluboce se mýlil.

Přílet Bradyho Lawforda nebyl sám o sobě ničím obzvlášť překvapivým. Brady byl pilotem letadla, vlastníkem srubu, ve které Snape žil a jedním z mála jeho kontaktů s civilizací. Lawford se většinou ukázal pět až šestkrát během rybářské sezóny, v zimě skoro nikdy. Snapeovo ubytování v jeho srubu v téhle Bohem opuštěné části kanadské divočiny byla čirá náhoda a Severus si pořád nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo dobře.

Patnáct dlouhých, klidných let uplynulo od Voldemortovy porážky. Patnáct let od té chvíle, kdy ho předvolali před Starostolec a soudili za zločiny proti lidskosti. To bylo nečekané; Snape vždycky předpokládal, že se v určitém okamžiku kouzelnické války ocitne na špatném konci  _ Avada kedavry _ a když bylo po všem, byl, mírně řečeno, překvapen zjištěním, že nějakým způsobem přežil. Dokonce ani vyhlídka na Azkaban s čerstvými a hojnými posilami mozkomorů v řadách strážných ho nijak zvlášť nevyděsila. Severus nepochyboval, že ta duše vysávající verbež nedokáže najít v jeho mozku byť i jen kousíček šťastné myšlenky, takže každý mozkomor, který bude mít tu smůlu a bude přidělen k němu, bude nejspíš trpět hladem.

A pak Minerva McGonagallová, ta zatracená ženská, napochodovala do soudní síně a předložila důkaz, že vražda Albuse Brumbála nebyla tím, čím se zdála být. Měla tu drzost přijít s magickou smlouvou, která od Snapea požadovala, aby Brumbála zabil na jeho vlastní žádost – jako součást širšího plánu na poražení Voldemorta – a předložila ji u soudu. Severus si vybavoval, jak seděl na lavici obžalovaných a jak směšné mu připadalo, že ta žena skutečně  _ věří,  _ že mu svým svědectvím v jeho prospěch dělá laskavost. Kdyby mohl promluvit, řekl by McGonagallové, aby zavřela tu svou zatracenou hubu, vypadla ze soudní síně a nechala mozkomory dělat jejich práci.

Starostolec uznal polehčující okolnosti a neodsoudil ho ani k mozkomorovu polibku a dokonce ani k životu ve vězení. Místo toho Severuse Snapea vyhostili z Velké Británie a řekli mu, aby se už nikdy nevracel.

Bystrozorové mu poskytli ozbrojený doprovod na kontinent, důrazně mu naznačili, ať se kouká přesunout co nejdál může a pak ho opustili.

To rozhodnutí ho zastihlo natolik nepřipraveného, že slova „co teď?“ zuřila v jeho mozku po většinu roku. Nechtěl být svobodný, nepočítal s tím a zproštění viny vysloveně všechno zkomplikovalo.

A tak se Severus jako bezdomovec potloukal Evropou, jen tu a tam se nechával najímat na příležitostnou práci v lékárnách, aby měl nějaký příjem. Jednomu zaměstnavateli ve Španělsku se zalíbil natolik, že mu nabídl trvalé místo, ale Snape rovnou odmítl. Španělsko bylo na jeho vkus příliš horké a lidé příliš.... pestří. Kromě toho mu připadalo, že strávil celý svůj život zavřený v Bradavicích a neměl v úmyslu kdekoliv na delší dobu zapustit kořeny. S trochou štěstí by mohl potkat svůj konec pod některým z těch páchnoucích mudlovských vozidel.

Ale štěstí se ho tvrdohlavě a neúmorně drželo. Když o prvním výročí svého vyhoštění byl stále ještě naživu, koupil si Severus koště a rozhodl se pokoušet osud letem přes Atlantik. Nepochybně bude jednou natolik vyčerpaný, že spadne a zemře, ztracen ve vodním hrobě. Bylo to docela příjemné pomyšlení, nenajde se žádné tělo, nebude žádný hrob. Jako kdyby po něm vůbec někdo truchlil.

A přesto, když se z mlhy vynořilo kanadské pobřeží (vzal to severní cestou, doufal, že během ní zmrzne), nemohl si Snape pomoci, ale byl sám sebou ohromen. Ať už pro něj osud chystal cokoliv, zdálo že, má v úmyslu nechat ho naživu. Netušil proč.

Po cestě Kanadou pracoval, stejně jako to dělal před rokem v Evropě. Kanada byla jiná, než starý kontinent: novější, svobodnější, prostornější, tolerantnější. Kdyby měl chuť se usadit, mohl se o to pokusit, ale když se druhý rok překulil, v myšlenkách se stále víc zaobíral sebevraždou. Neviděl absolutně žádný důvod věřit, že mu život dá druhou šanci a nezraní ho. Skutečnost, že byl ještě pořád tady, byla pouhá a ryzí náhoda. A tak se Severus jedné zimní noci v Thunder Bay v Ontariu vydatně posilnil štědrou dávkou alkoholu a přemístil se do bodu, o kterém předpokládal, že je tím nejopuštěnějším místem severní divočiny a uložil se do sněhu. Probuzení pro něj už nebude existovat. Mráz ho rychle přemůže a jeho bezvládné tělo do rána roztrhají vlci. Jeho poslední vědomou myšlenkou bylo, že vlkodlak Lupin by se nakonec smál poslední...

Ani v nejmenším netušil, že se mu podařilo přemístit se na soukromý pozemek. Probudil se druhý den ráno a shledal, že je zachumlaný v dekách, zírá na dřevěné trámy na stropě něčí ložnice a vdechuje povzbuzující vůni kávy. Jako vždycky mám pech, pomyslel si trpce.

To je snad špatný vtip, ne? Přemístil jsem se doprostřed ničeho jen proto, aby mě zachránil nějaký pomýlený milosrdný Samaritán?

„ _Dobré ráno,“ řekl hlas a Snape přesunul pohled ze stropu ke svému zdánlivému zachránci._

„ _Co tady sakra dělám?“ vyštěkl a nenechal nikoho pochybovat o své nelibosti._

„ _Našel jsem vás v lese,“ řekl starší muž v kostkované flanelové sportovní košili, s hustými, vlnitými bílými vlasy. „Vždycky se chodíte projít, když je třicet pod nulou?“_

„ _Neprosil jsem se, abyste mě našel,“odsekl Snape, aby od sebe muže odehnal._

„ _Snažil jste se zabít?“ zeptal se muž._

„ _Dalo by se to tak říct.“_

„ _Jak se jmenujete?“_

_Snape se odmlčel. „Snow. Sebastian Snow.“ To bylo jméno, které používal od chvíle, kdy přistál v Kanadě._

„ _Mimochodem, jak jste se dokázal dostat až sem?“_

„ _Do toho vám, zatraceně, nic není,“ odsekl Severus, ale jízlivost v jeho hlase postrádala svou obvyklou kousavost. Ten muž měl v rukou kouřící hrnek a představa horké, voňavé kávy byla najednou odpovědí na všechno._

_Muž si konečně všiml. „Chcete?“_

„ _Ano,“ přinutil se Snape říct vyschlými rty. Slovo „prosím“ se v jeho slovníku nenacházelo. Neviděl žádný důvod, aby ho tam přidal právě teď._

Ten muž byl Brady Lawford, bývalý pilot, který se rozhodl odejít předčasně na odpočinek, aby si ještě mohl užívat života. Viděl příliš mnoho lidí, kteří odložili potěšení na dobu, kdy už nebudou muset pracovat a pak je pár měsíců před důchodem skolila mrtvice nebo infarkt. Jeho vlastní manželka, Bůh žehnej její duši, zemřela v šeredně mladém věku šestatřiceti let. Lawford věděl až příliš dobře, jak kruté může být plánování typu „jednoho dne“, který však nikdy nepřijde.

Koupil hydroplán a začal s charterovými lety; létal s dobře platícími zákazníky na vzdálená jezera, rozesetá na severu. Podnikal ze svého prázdninového srubu u takřka neznámého jezera a byl přesvědčený, že mu tohle uspořádání pěkných pár let vydrží. Žil na severu, léta trávil rybolovem a létáním a když přišla zima, přesunul se víc na jih. Dokud nepotkal Maritu a slepě se do ní nezamiloval, ani ho nenapadlo, že by se mohl znovu oženit. No a pak už byl život v kanadské divočině tou poslední věcí, na kterou myslel. Ještě stále podnikal charterové lety s rybáři, stále si držel srub, ale zůstával v něm jen příležitostně tu a tam na víkend. V důsledku toho byl srub převážně nevyužívaný. Marita byla městská žena a nechtěla opouštět pohodlí jejich pěkného, teplého domova v Thunder Bay.

Když našel sto metrů od srubu polomrtvého Snapea, byl Lawford právě na jednom z těchto víkendových výletů. Nedokázal si představit, jak se někdo dokázal plahočit z Traper's Bay - přes patnáct kilometrů a ve sněhu hlubokém po kyčle – aby zkolaboval na jeho prahu a zaujalo ho to natolik, že nechal cizince, aby zůstal ve srubu, dokud se zcela nezotaví.

Snape byl, pochopitelně, skoupý na slovo, pokud šlo o detaily jeho života. Neřekl nic o magii, pověděl Lawfordovi pouze, že byl profesorem chemie v Británii, byl soudně zproštěn obvinění ze zabití přítele a následně požádán, aby opustil zemi. Lawford přijal zprávu s klidem, pokrčil rameny ve smyslu „co bylo, to bylo“ a zeptal se Snapea, jestli má rád ryby.

Tou dobou, kdy Brady odlétal zpět do Thunder Bay už byl natolik přesvědčený o Snapeově charakteru, že mu dovolil zůstat ve srubu, na pár dní nebo pár týdnů, dokud nebude připraven jít dál. Dny a týdny se proměnily v měsíce, pak v roky. Severus zjistil, že mu přestalo vadit, že je naživu, liboval si v samotě severu a doopravdy si oblíbil Bradyho Lawforda. Mužova filozofie „žít a nechat žít“ dokonale ladila se Snapeovou neochotou prozradit jakýkoliv střípek ze své minulosti.

V důsledku toho o třináct let později Severus Snape stále žil ve srubu Bradyho Lawforda. Někde cestou si pořídil sovu, znovu začal předplácet kouzelnické lektvarové časopisy a v maličkém sklípku ve srubu si založil laboratoř. Severus zkrátka znovu získal vůli k životu. Brady byl zpočátku vůči Severusově „chemické laboratoři“ podezřívavý, lámal si hlavu, jestli tam nelegálně nevyrábí drogy na kšeft. Je to čistě výzkum, ujistil ho Severus, výzkum, kterým se dlouho toužil zabývat a nikdy k tomu neměl příležitost. Kromě toho, poukázal, jak by mohl takhle daleko od civilizace dodávat nelegální látky zákazníkům? Nakonec Brady usoudil, že ať už má Snape za lubem cokoliv, nejen že je to neškodné, ale je to výhodná výměna, když na oplátku získal na plný úvazek správce pro svoje útočiště.

Brady si nemohl nevšimnout, že na to, že srub stojí přes patnáct kilometrů od městečka, Snape – nebo Sebastian Snow, jak věřil – udržoval tohle místo dobře zásobené. Každý rok se Brady Lawford Severuse ptal, jak se dokáže dostat do Trapper's Bay pro zásoby. Severus se jenom záhadně usmál a řekl, že je to příjemná procházka. Po čase se otázka a její nezodpovězení stalo tradicí.

Jednou na začátku Lawford poznamenal, že Odžibwejové věděli, co dělají, když jezero nazvali Nahmeeookta. To znamená „ten, který uzdravuje“, prozradil Severusovi; Odžibwejové věřili, že jezero má kouzelné léčivé schopnosti. Snape se na něj ostře podíval a přemýšlel, jestli jeho krytí vybouchlo, ale Lawford měl jednoduchou odpověď.

„ _Když jsi sem přišel, byl jsi zraněný,“ řekl Brady jednoduše. Použití slova „kouzelný“ neznamenalo nic víc, než nevinnou metaforu. „Příroda uzdravuje, časem. Podívej, jak daleko už ses dostal, Sebastiane.“_

Bylo jezero Nahmeeookta uzdravujícím místem? Snape shledal, že tomu věří. Během těch třinácti let nějak nechal nešťastný život za sebou a našel mír. Odpoutání se od hrůz své minulosti nebylo něco, na čem by záměrně pracoval. Bylo to skoro jako kdyby ty záležitosti vyplouvaly jedna po druhé na povrch jeho vědomí, kde se s nimi vypořádal a pak je odložil; nakonec už pro něj nebyly takovou zátěží.

Jednou pozdě večer seděl Severus na verandě srubu, pozoroval na obloze pás severní polární záře, popíjel sklenku kvalitního Merlotu a hloubal, jestli takhle vypadá skutečná spokojenost. Jistěže nebyl doopravdy šťastný; štěstí bylo nepolapitelné cosi, co nacházeli pouze ostatní lidé. Ale být spokojený bylo dostatečně příjemné. Pravda, jeho jednoduchý život byl úžasný hlavně díky věcem, s kterými se  _ nemusel  _ potýkat: nikdo si nedělal nárok na jeho čas, nebyl pěšákem ve válce mezi světlem a temnem a nemusel vyučovat žádné ukňourané, neužitečné studenty. To byly dobré věci.

Jeho život byl tichý, poklidný a příjemný – až do téhle chvíle, kdy hydroplán zakotvil u mola, cestující vystoupili a Severus Snape zjistil, že poprvé po patnácti letech hledí do tváře Hermiony Grangerové.

 

* * *

_ PP: Odžibwejové jsou jedním z kanadských indiánských kmenů.  _ [ _ http://www.nahkohe.estranky.cz/clanky/severovychodni-kmeny-2/odzibwejove/odzibwejove---cipewove.html _ ](http://www.nahkohe.estranky.cz/clanky/severovychodni-kmeny-2/odzibwejove/odzibwejove---cipewove.html)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Nevítaný návštěvník

„Grangerová!“ Severus nevěděl, jestli to jméno skutečně řekl nahlas nebo jenom vybuchlo uvnitř jeho hlavy a rezonovalo v ní.   
Hermiona Grangerová v šoku vytřeštila oči, když ho poznala. „Profesor Snape?“  
Snapeovi se v žilách okamžitě rozlil spalující vztek. Celá léta se mu dařilo dobře, aniž by něco – nebo někdo – z Bradavic narušoval jeho rovnováhu a pohled na Hermionu Grangerovou s sebou přinesl příval nevítaných vzpomínek.   
„Nevím, co sakra ode mě chcete, Grangerová, a taky mě to, k čertu, vůbec nezajímá! Odvez ji odsud, Brady,“ zavrčel. „Hned!“  
S tím se Severus otočil na patě, vykročil po pěšině zpátky ke srubu a nechal Bradyho Lawforda jen užasle zírat. „Vy znáte Sebastiana?“ zeptal se své pasažerky.  
Hermiona se přinutila obrátit pohled zpátky na pilota právě ve chvíli, kdy se prásknutí dveří od srubu ozvěnou odrazilo od jezera a dolehlo zpátky k nim. „Tohle je ten muž, kterému říkáte Sebastian Snow?“  
„Ano. Takže on si změnil jméno, nebo tak něco? Nemyslím, že by mě to překvapilo. Vím, že měl za sebou nějaké nepříjemnosti.“ Brady vypadal tímto obratem událostí naprosto zmatený. „Jak jste mu říkala? Profesor Jak?“  
„Profesor Snape, Severus Snape. Byl ve škole jedním z mých učitelů.“ Hermiona krátce zauvažovala, jestli změna jména byla součástí podmínek Snapeova vypovězení z Británie, nebo jestli to byl jeho vlastní nápad.  
„Řekl, že učíval chemii.“  
To byl obvyklý způsob, jak kouzelníci prezentovali mudlům profesi lektvaristy. Samozřejmě, že vždycky ještě byla možnost říct „lékárník,“ nebo „farmaceut,“ ale „lékárník“ byl trošku zastaralý a „farmaceut“ by mohl vyvolat různé dotazy, týkající se mudlovských léků. To také dokazovalo, že Lawford nevěděl nic o Snapeově statusu kouzelníka.  
Hermiona se v duchu vrátila k rozhovoru, který s Lawfordem vedli během letu ze Thunder Bay. „Takže tohle je ten muž, kterého jste zachránil? Ten, který se pokusil zabít?“  
„Správně.“  
Z toho by měli Harry s Ronem svátek. Mastný bastard, který se pokouší sám sebe oddělat! Jako vždycky Hermiona okamžitě vytlačila z hlavy myšlenky na Rona a rozhodla se zabývat pouze Harryho reakcí. Překvapivé odhalení Minervy McGonagallové během Snapeova procesu ani za mák nezměnilo smýšlení Harryho Pottera; pokud šlo o něj, Snape zůstával tím nejodpornějším tvorem na zemi hned po Voldemortovi a závazná smlouva s Albusem Brumbálem ať táhne k čertu. Hermiona se přinutila věnovat znovu pozornost důvodu, proč tu byla.  
„Nemělo by to trvat dlouho, pane Lawforde.“  
Brady se nevesele zasmál. „V tom máte pravdu. Podle jeho reakce soudím, že budete mít štěstí, když vám Sebastián řekne pět slov. Musím říct, že jsem neviděl celé roky, aby se takhle choval. Obvykle je docela příjemný. Vás musí vážně nesnášet.“  
To bylo ještě slabé slovo. A Severus Snape, popisovaný jako příjemný? Nepředstavitelné. Hermiona si uhladila šaty a zvedla aktovku, kterou si odložila na verandu. „Kde má tohle místo dveře? Na opačné straně?“  
„Ano. Ty, co vidíte tady pod verandou, vedou jen do sklepa, který Sebastian využívá ke svým chemickým pokusům.“ Lawford mávl rukou směrem k hrubě tesaným dveřím v kamenné zdi přímo proti nim.   
Hermiona si přehodila aktovku z jedné ruky do druhé a vydala se okolo srubu, s Bradym v závěsu.  
„Co když mě nepustí dovnitř?“ chtěla vědět.  
Lawford se pohrdlivě zasmál. „Tohle je můj dům, slečinko. Pustí vás, když řeknu, aby to udělal.“  
Když vyšli na malou vstupní verandu, Hermiona zvedla ruku, aby zaklepala, ale Lawford nesouhlasně zabručel a odstrčil ji. Vzal za kliku, otevřel dveře a pak jí pokynul, aby vstoupila.   
Ocitli se v kuchyni. Nalevo před nimi byl kuchyňský stůl, zpola zaházený časopisy bez obrázků – lektvarovými časopisy, jak Hermiona okamžitě uhodla a dokola stály opotřebované židle se šprušlovými opěradly. Na druhé straně byl rozlehlý obytný prostor s kamny na dřevo a s prosklenou stěnou, která poskytovala výhled na jezero. Hermiona si pomyslela, že v rukou šikovného bytového architekta by se tohle místo mohlo stát jedním z těch prázdninových srubů, které viděla v mudlovských časopisech. Položila aktovku na stůl a čekala.  
„Sebastiane?“ Brady zamířil ke schodům naproti jídelně a mžoural nahoru, zřejmě do podkroví. „Já nevím, s čím máš problém, ale tato dáma s tebou potřebuje mluvit. Úřední záležitost.“  
„Táhni k čertu,“ dolehl shora Snapeův hlas.  
„Říká, že to bude trvat jen pár minut,“ pokračoval Brady.  
„Nemám pár minut.“  
„To teda, sakra, máš. Pojď sem a promluv si s ní, ať se můžu dostat zpátky do vzduchu. Přichází studená fronta.“  
Bylo ticho. Lawford se zašklebil směrem k Hermioně a pak se znovu zahleděl do podkroví. „Koukni, Snowe nebo Snipe, nebo jak se vlastně jmenuješ, tohle je můj dům. A jestli v něm chceš dál bydlet, tak se okamžitě pohni sem dolů!“  
Bylo slyšet zaklení a pak ticho. Nakonec Hermiona uslyšela na schodech Snapeovy kroky a Lawford uhnul z cesty.  
„A teď,“ řekl Brady, „si vy dva trochu promluvte a já jdu připravit letadlo.“  
„To udělej,“ řekl podrážděný Snape a hleděl na Hermionu s výrazem naprostého opovržení. „Dáma se nezdrží dlouho.“  
Lawford po svém nájemníkovi blýsknul nechápavým pohledem a zamířil ven ze srubu. Hermiona ho doprovodila pohledem.  
„Děkuji vám, pane Lawforde.“ Obrátila se čelem ke Snapeovi a nepříjemně vnímala, jak ji propaluje svýma téměř černýma očima.  
Ten člověk nahání hrůzu na chlup stejně, jako když byl v Bradavicích, pomyslela si Hermiona. Jeho kdysi černé vlasy, teď na spáncích značně prošedivělé, byly svázané do celkem dlouhého ohonu a Severus Snape, který býval vždycky bezchybně oblečený v kouzelnickém hábitu, nyní nosil košili z černé pleteniny a vybledlé modré rifle. Překvapivě na něm vůbec nevypadaly nepatřičně, ačkoliv ze způsobu, jakým na něm visely, Hermiona pojala podezření, že je ještě hubenější, než před patnácti lety.  
„Posaďte se, prosím,“ řekla Hermiona a ukázala k jídelnímu stolu.  
„Vy mě zvete, abych se posadil ke svému vlastnímu stolu?“ vyštěkl Snape.  
„Mohli bychom si promluvit i vestoje, profesore Snape, ale vsedě by to mohlo být příjemnější. Kromě toho si myslím, že je to stůl pana Lawforda, nikoli váš.“  
Severus neodpověděl. Vztekle trhnul židlí k sobě, posadil se a ruce vzdorovitě zkřížil na prsou. Hermiona se také posadila a vybavila si, že když naposledy seděla takhle blízko Severuse Snapea, civěl jí přes rameno do eseje z obrany.  
Jednou v šestém ročníku, když byl Ron příliš zaměstnaný hraním si na idiota s Levandulí Brownovou, než aby si jí všímal, zaslechla několik čtvrťaček diskutovat o tom, jak jim profesor Snape připadá sexy. Okamžitě nad tou představou ohrnula nos, ale ta myšlenka jí uvízla v hlavě. Přistihla se, že pozoruje Snapea pozorněji a postřehla, jak učení obrany proti černé magii vynáší na povrch vášeň, která se v něm skrývala. Bylo poznat, že ten předmět miluje a z toho důvodu bylo snazší překousnout jeho sarkastickou, nevlídnou povahu. Zanedlouho si Hermiona hýčkala svou vlastní malou zahleděnost do Severuse Snapea.  
A pak jednoho dne těsně předtím, než Ron přišel k rozumu, Snape postával ve třídě za jejími zády. Hermiona si nemohla pomoct, ale představovala si, jak se snaží zachytit závan jejího parfému, zatímco nahlíží do její eseje a hledá chyby. K jejímu velkému zklamání se neobjevily žádné další projevy nějakého zájmu o ni, ani ve zbytku toho týdne ani v těch dalších a tak se Hermiona nakonec rozhodla, že její první reakce na názor, že je Snape sexy, byla správná. Zakoukat se do tohoto zvláštního muže byl naprosto ztracený případ, navíc pitomý a beznadějný. Nikdy o tom nikomu neřekla, dokonce si na to ani nevzpomněla - až doteď.  
Hermiona seděla se Severusem Snapem prakticky koleno na koleni ve srubu v divočině a vzpomínala na to, jak by tenkrát v šestnácti vraždila za takovou možnost. Dokázala si sama sebe představit, jak se vážně dívá do těch černých očí a říká Dokážu ti pomoct, Severusi. Vím, že jsi zraněný a pomohu ti....  
Spolkla trpké zasmání nad romantickou stupiditou mládí, zamaskovala ho zakašláním a šmátrala v aktovce, dokud nenašla ty správné papíry.  
„V současné době jsem zaměstnána na Kanadském kouzelnickém patentovém úřadě. Podle mých informací, pane profesore...“  
„Neříkejte mi tak!“  
„Tak dobře,“ odsekla. „A jak vám mám říkat? Severus Snape nebo Sebastian Snow?“  
„Pro Bradyho Lawforda jsem Sebastian Snow. Podle zákona jsem stále Severus Snape,“ řekl Snape mrazivý tónem, ale dal bych přednost tomu, abyste na mě nemluvila vůbec.“  
Hlas byl přesně tak sametový i tak neurvalý, jak si pamatovala a tmavé oči se blýskaly až příliš známou zlobou. Na chvíli jí bylo znovu jedenáct a seděla v bradavické lektvarové učebně a sledovala, jak Snape ponižuje Harryho Pottera a Nevilla Longbottoma a Hermiona si pomyslela, že čas osobnost Severuse Snapea nijak nezměnil. Jestli si Lawford myslel, že se Snape změnil, pak byl stejně střelený jako on.  
„Ať to máme za sebou, ano, pane Snape? Podle mých informací byl loňské léto dodáván mezi mudly lektvar, odpuzující hmyz. Začátkem tohoto roku se vzorek jednoho z nich dostal ke kouzelníkovi, který rozpoznal jeho magické vlastnosti. Já jsem ho vysledovala zpět k panu Lawfordovi, který mi sdělil, že jste tento lektvar vytvořil vy.“  
Severusovou tváří se rozlil škodolibý úsměv. „Samozřejmě, že jsem ho vytvořil, Grangerová. Pokud tady nahoře strávíte dostatek času, zjistíte, že v létě vás muchničky sežerou zaživa.“  
„Kouzelnické lektvary se nesmí prodávat mudlům,“ poukázala Hermiona.  
„Já to vím. Myslíte, že jsem přišel o rozum?“  
„Tak proč jste prodal...“  
„Nic jsem neprodal, vy hloupá ženská. Udělal jsem ho pro sebe. Lawford ho jednou použil a byl tak ohromený jeho účinností, že mě požádal, abych nějaký vyrobil pro něj. Létá s bohatými klienty do různých rybářských středisek v okolí a jednou jeden z nich naléhavě potřeboval něco proti hmyzu. Lawford ho jen poslal dál.“  
„A nakonec skončil v rukou kouzelníka, který poznal, co to je,“ řekla Hermiona. „Kouzelnický lektvar nesmí být prodán nebo vydán...“  
„... mudlům s úmyslem zanechat zmíněný lektvar v jejich vlastnictví. Neopovažujte se mi citovat zákony, Grangerová!“  
„Jedna věc je podělit se o lektvar s panem Lawfordem. Ale nechat ho s ním odejít, aby ho mohl sdílet s ostatními, je nezodpovědné chování, které ohrožuje veškeré obyvatelstvo.“  
Severus přimhouřil oči. „Je to repelent, Grangerová. Pro jakéhokoliv mudlu, kterému by se mohl dostat do rukou, je dokonale neškodný. Řekl bych, že neublíží ani mouše, ale to bych si protiřečil, že?“  
„Z právního hlediska máte dvě možnosti.“ Hermiona zapátrala ve svých papírech a našla úředně vyhlížející tiskopis. „Můžete požádat o patent na svůj lektvar, který se po schválení vzorce komisí pro experimentální látky bude moci prodávat na volném trhu. Pokud odmítnete, dostanete obsílku s příkazem ukončit výrobu pro jakékoliv jiné použití, kromě výlučně osobní potřeby.“  
Nedočkala se žádné bezprostřední reakce, proto Hermiona prostě dodala: “To je zákon, pane prof... Snape.“  
„Věřte, že na to vám kašlu,“ zasyčel Snape smrtícím tónem. „Pro vaši informaci, nemám v úmyslu přestat s výrobou toho lektvaru a nezajímá mě, kolika zákony a formuláři mi budete mávat pod nosem. Brady Lawford je můj domácí a příprava lektvaru pro jeho klienty je jen nepatrna splátka za to, že mi tu dovolil zůstat.“  
Hermiona na něj zírala, když se jí pomalu rozbřesklo. „Pořád ho vyrábíte pro něj?“  
Snape se zvedl ze židle se samolibým úšklebkem ve tváři. “Deset bodů pro nebelvírskou vševědku. Jak brilantní... věděl jsem, že existuje důvod, proč si vás Minerva tak považovala. A teď, jestli vám to nebude vadit, Grangerová, se potřebuji dostat dolů do své laboratoře. Pan Lawford s vámi víc než ochotně odtud odletí. Vyřídíte laskavě mé pozdravy Potterovi a Weasleymu, že ano?“  
Hermiona zůstala tvrdohlavě sedět na židli. „Obávám se, že buď budete muset podepsat souhlas, nebo zřeknutí se, dřív, než budu moci...“  
Snape do ní očima vypaloval díry. „Tak aby bylo jasno, protože to řeknu jen jednou: nebudu s nikým sdílet svůj vzorec složení, nebudu podepisovat žádné pitomé formuláře a budu i nadále vyrábět svůj hmyz odpuzující lektvar pro Bradyho Lawforda, který ho může použít, jak uzná za vhodné. Vyjádřil jsem se dost jasně?“  
„Absolutně,“ pronesla Hermiona chladně. Postavila se, nacpala papíry zpátky do aktovky a s prásknutím ji zavřela. „Zjišťuji, že jako vždy je milým potěšením spolupracovat s vámi, profesore Snape. Jsem si jistá, že o mých nadřízených ještě uslyšíte.“  
Snape sledoval, jak pochoduje ke dveřím a náhle ho něco napadlo.  
„Povězte mi, Grangerová,“ pronesl, „je nějaký důvod, proč Minervino zázračné dítě mrhá svými schopnostmi na Kanadském kouzelnickém patentovém úřadě? Neměla jste touhle dobou být ministryní kouzel v Británii? Nebo alespoň být zodpovědná za zavedení nějakého nového systému sociální spravedlnosti v britské kouzelnické společnosti?“  
Hermiona se zarazila, pak se obrátila zpátky ke Snapeovi a v očích se jí blýskalo. „Náš rozhovor skončil. A pro vaši informaci, správné oslovení není Grangerová, ale Weasleyová!“  
Zamýšlela rozrazit síťové dveře a vypochodovat ze srubu s nosem nahoru, ale na verandě postával Brady Lawford a blokoval jí cestu.  
„Odcházíme, pane Lawforde!“ vyštěkla.  
„Ano, madam.“ Brady ustoupil z cesty a zároveň přeskakoval pohledem z Hermiony na Snapea a zase zpět. Rozhodně neměl chuť dostat se právě teď do křížku ani z jedním z nich. Té ženě z očí hleděly dýky a Sebastian Snow vypadal naprosto schopný vraždit. Vypadalo to, že zpáteční let do Thunder Bay bude velmi dlouhý.   
Hermiona za sebou nechala s prásknutím zapadnout dveře. Severus slyšel křupání kroků, jak scházela s Lawfordem po štěrkové cestě zpět do přístaviště. Rozzuřený na osud, že mu znova postavil do cesty tuhle konkrétní ženskou, se vyřítil schodištěm až do osamělé ložnice srubu a v opožděné reakci za sebou třísknul dveřmi.  
Bože. Hermiona Grangerová. Ne, Hermiona Weasleyová.  
Kdyby byl srub a jeho vybavení jeho, začal by Severus házet čímkoliv rozbitným, co by mu přišlo pod ruku. Namísto toho padl na postel a tiskl si prsty na oči, dokud z temnoty nevyrašily zářivé barvy.  
Byl docela spokojený, když nikdo z minulosti nenarušoval jeho samotu. Proč teď? Proč ona?  
Takže si vzala toho idiota Weasleyho? Není divu, pomyslel si Severus. Byl to jen důkaz jejího nevkusu a špatných rozhodnutí. A proč, ve jménu všeho, co bylo svaté, mrhala svým nepředstavitelným talentem v nějakém zkostnatělém, neschopném byrokratickém úřadě? V Bradavicích Snape Hermionu ani jednou nepochválil jinak, než nepřímo. Nepovažoval to za nutné. Bylo tam příliš mnoho učitelů, kteří jí pochlebovali a neměl nejmenší úmysl připojit se k Lize obdivovatelů Grangerové.  
Více než jedenkrát si přál, aby byla zařazena do Zmijozelu. Pod jeho vedením a se správnými kontakty by se stala v kouzelnickém světě nezadržitelnou silou.   
Je smutné vidět ji klesnout na tuto úroveň.  
Mlhavě zapřemýšlel, čím si asi pan Weasley vydělává na živobytí. Hraním famfpálu, bezpochyby. Nedotáhnul to do žádného britského týmu, nebo ho vyrazili kvůli věku? To bylo ono, rozhodl se Severus spokojeně. Jeden z kanadských týmů se zřejmě stal jeho jedinou nadějí, jak hrát i nadále a tak sem přes půlku světa přitáhl Hermionu.  
Pokud jde o tu směšnou záležitost s repelentem... řekl Bradymu, aby ho nedával nikomu jinému, ale ten pošetilec to stejně udělal. Ale dopadlo to dobře. Lawfordovi klienti o repelentu básnili a Severus byl víc než ochotný pro něj to vpravdě zanedbatelné množství vyrobit. Poslední věc na světě, o kterou by Snape právě teď stál, byla další kouzelnická vláda, strkající nos do jeho záležitostí. Copak nechat ho prostě na pokoji bylo tak těžké?  
Pomalu, zhluboka dýchal a snažil se zbavit hněvu. Už léta nezažil, že by ho jakýkoliv pocit hněvu a hořkosti přemohl tak jako teď a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Snape ležel na posteli a pořád cítil bušení krve a nával adrenalinu, které mu bolestivě připomínaly, jak velkou část života v minulosti strávil zbytečně sebedestruktivním chováním.  
Když burácení motoru hydroplánu doznělo, byl Snape už skoro klidný. Přinutil se sejít do sklepa a pokračoval v práci.


	3. Znovu proti sobě

Hermiona se připoutala zpátky do hydroplánu, rozjeli se přes celou délku jezera, nabrali výšku a Brady Lawford celou dobu držel jazyk za zuby. Faktem bylo, že ta žena se od svého setkání se Sebastianem Snowem nepřestávala klepat a měl o ni trochu obavy, ale taky nebyl nijak nadšený představou, že mu utrhne hlavu. Nakonec, když se letadlo vyrovnalo a začalo nabírat výšku, usoudil, že už je bezpečné promluvit.  
„Jste v pořádku, madam?“  
„Jsem v pohodě,“ zamumlala Hermiona a věděla, že je to bohapustá lež a že jí na to Lawford ani náhodou neskočil.  
Zoufale se snažila zakázat svému mozku donekonečna omílat překvapivé odhalení: Severus Snape, muž, který zabil Albuse Brumbála, žije ve srubu u zapadlého jezera v kanadské pustině a vyrábí přípravek proti hmyzu. A je nachlup stejně nedůtklivý, jako býval vždycky, přestože jeho domácí tvrdil, že se obvykle chová přesně opačně.  
Nebyl tohle ten okamžik, ve kterém by se měla probudit a zjistit, že to všechno byl jen sen?  
„Pane Lawforde…“  
„Ano, madam?“  
„Řekněte mi znovu, jak jste našel“ – málem se tím jménem zadusila – „Sebastiana Snowa u svého srubu.“  
Brady Lawford trpělivě opakoval svůj příběh, zatímco Hermiona upřeně hleděla do mraků na obzoru a pokoušela se udržet všech pět pohromadě.  
„Nechtěl žít,“ poznamenala nepřítomně.  
„Ne.“  
„A říkal jste, že se už dlouho nechoval tak, jako dnes?“  
„Ne, to už je moře let. Ty první tři roky dovedl být protivnější, než já nevím co. Řekl bych, že ho něco pořádně žralo, ale nikdy o tom nechtěl mluvit. Víte, co to bylo?“  
„Ano.“  
Lawford se odmlčel a čekal na vysvětlení, ale když od jeho pasažérky žádné další informace nepřicházely, odkašlal si a pokračoval.  
„No, nic mi do toho není. Stěžovat si nemůžu. O srub se mi vždycky staral výborně. Nejdřív jsem měl strach, aby ho nepodpálil těmi svými chemickými pokusy, ale je to velmi opatrný člověk. A taky pořádný.“  
Hermiona odkývala Lawfordův posudek Snapeových pracovních vlastností. „Víte, ten muž, kterého jsem znala v Británii, se většinou choval přesně tak, jako dnes. Pokud se tedy dlouhou dobu nechoval vztekle, jak se přesně choval?“  
Brady jemně upravil výšku letadla a pak se v sedadle opřel. „Prostě – normálně, řekl bych. Nebyl nijak hovorný, ale pokud nemáte s kým promluvit, nejspíš tomu odvyknete. Sice nechápu, jak dokáže dlouhé měsíce snášet tu nepřetržitou samotu, ale zdá se, že mu prospívá. Rád se mnou rybaří, kdykoliv sem nahoru přiletím. Sem tam se dopracujeme k docela slušné partičce pokeru, i když hrajeme jen o pár šupů. Doslova,“ dodal Lawford se smíchem, „on žádné peníze nemá, co já vím, a mě by Marita stáhla z kůže, kdyby zjistila, že sázím. Jediná věc mi nejde do hlavy, a sice jak se dostává do města pro zásoby. Je to pěkná štreka, dobrých patnáct kiláků po štěrkové cestě.“  
To Hermiona věděla přesně, jak se Snape do města pro zásoby dostává, ale nehodlala to Lawfordovi vysvětlovat. Severus Snape, rybolov a hraní pokeru. Bylo to každou minutou podivnější.  
„To město je kde?“ zeptala se.  
„Severovýchodně od srubu, Trapper's Bay. Asi tak tři stovky obyvatel, když moc,“ řekl Brady s úsměvem. „Není to zrovna pulzující metropole. Spousta Odžibwejů, pár bílých.“  
„Nemluví se o tom člověku mezi místními lidmi?“  
„Je to vzdálené místo. Ale kdyby dělal nějaké lumpárny, věděli by o tom.“ Lawford zaváhal. „Není to žádný darebák, že ne?“  
„Ne, pokud je mi známo.“  
„Vím, že je Angličan,“ pokračoval Brady, „ale myslím, že díky jeho vzhledu – tmavé vlasy a tak – ho Odžibwejové berou jako jednoho z nich.“  
„Máte nějaké tušení, proč se změnil?“  
„Nevím proč. Jak jsem řekl, nikdy mi toho o své minulosti moc nevyprávěl. Ale vždycky jsem měl dojem, že už byl vším tím vztekem prostě unavený.“  
„Jste si jistý, že se mu nedostalo nějakého druhu psychiatrické pomoci?“ přemýšlela Hermiona nahlas.  
Brady vytřeštil oči. „Myslíte, že je duševně nemocný? Hádám, že asi byl, když se snažil zabít, ale myslíte, že má problémy pořád?“  
„Ne.“ řekla rychle při představě, jak Lawford kvůli ní přikazuje Snapeovi, aby si sbalil kufry a vypadl. „Takhle jsem to vůbec nemyslela. Jde jen o to, že měl problematický život. Nedokážu pochopit, jak to všechno dokázal nechat za sebou bez odborné pomoci.“  
„No,“ v tuto chvíli se Lawford zasmál, „věřte tomu nebo ne, Odžibwejové mají legendu, která se vztahuje k tomuto konkrétnímu jezeru. Nazývají ho Nahmeeookta, neboli Duch, který pronáší slova útěchy. Existuje několik indiánských legend, vyprávějících o uzdravení zlomeného srdce. Možná to je to, co se mu stalo.“  
Až na to, že podle její zkušenosti Snape žádné srdce neměl, takže ho nikdo nemohl zlomit. Hermiona se optala: „Dá se to jezero najít na mapě? Není uvedeno ještě pod jiným názvem?“  
„Oficiální název je Portage Lake. Osobně,“ dodal Lawford se širokým úsměvem, „tomu říkám dobrý rybaření.“  
Byl už skoro soumrak, když letadlo přistálo v Thunder Bay. Hermiona Lawfordovi poděkovala a zaplatila za pronájem letadla.  
„Myslíte, že se budete potřebovat vrátit, abyste se znova setkala se Sebastiánem?“ chtěl vědět Lawford.  
„Nejsem si jistá. Moje šéfová nebude moc spokojená s tím, co jí budu muset zítra ráno říct.“ A to bylo ještě příliš slabé slovo. Hermiona nijak neskákala radostí při představě, jak vysvětluje své nadřízené, že nějaký kouzelník, zalezlý v lesích, nemá nejmenší problém dodávat magický odpuzovač hmyzu svému mudlovskému domácímu.  
Lawford strčil do kapsy peníze, které mu dala. „Dejte mi vědět, jestli vám mohu být znovu k službám, paní Weasleyová.“  
Hermiona sledovala, jak odchází.  
„Jsem Grangerová,“ zamumlala do prázdna.  
* * *  
Alma Hobbsová byla nejklasičtější představitelkou označení stará panna, kterou Hermiona kdy viděla. Obstarožní dáma, která vedla Patentové oddělení, byla hubená až k vychrtlosti, ocelově šedé vlasy nosila stažené do pevného drdůlku a povídalo se, že naposledy se usmála v roce 1982. Navíc svým zaměstnancům vládla železnou rukou, nesnášela nevyřešené případy a vyžadovala naprostou oddanost práci. Za hladký chod svého oddělení zaplatila naprostou neexistencí jakéhokoliv osobního života, který by stál za řeč. Tím pádem neměli žádný osobní život ani její podřízení. Nebylo to moc oblíbené pracovní místo.  
Po třinácti měsících byla Hermiona v patentech zaměstnaná déle, než kdokoliv jiný ze stávajících zaměstnanců, tedy kromě samotné Almy Hobbsové. Její trpělivost byla u konce (sledování vývěsky s nabídkami práce se stalo hlavní zábavou ve volném čase), ale zatím nepožádala o přeložení do jiného oddělení. Její současná pozice byla jen dalším z neperspektivních zaměstnání, kterými prošla od chvíle, kdy před pěti lety přijela do Kanady. Hledání místa, hodného jejích mnoha talentů, vyžadovalo energii a úsilí, které Hermiona už dávno neměla.  
Nemýlila se, když Bradymu Lawfordovi tvrdila, že její nadřízená nebude spokojená.  
Alma Hobbsová ještě neměla dočtenou zprávu, když její vyzáblé rysy přizdobil zamračený výraz.  
„Možná mu pomůže k lepší spolupráci, když mu napařím mastnou pokutu“ oznámila hněvivě.

„To pochybuju,“ prohlásila okamžitě Hermiona. „Mám podezření, že ji bude naprosto ignorovat.“  
„O to se postaráme. Možná bude zpívat jinou písničku, až pokluše před soud za maření úředního výkonu!“  
Tak na tohle její představivost absolutně nestačila. Nikdo nedokáže Severuse Snapea donutit, aby naklusal tam, kde nechce být, Almo, prohlásila v duchu a nahlas dodala: „Znám pana Snowa z Velké Británie. Není pravděpodobné, že by ho jakékoliv okolnosti přiměly ke spolupráci.“  
„To zařídíme.“ Alma se zahleděla na druhý papír ve své ruce. „Co to je? Pět set dolarů poplatek za pronájem mudlovského letadla?“  
„Pan Snow žije u jezera v odlehlé části Ontaria. Pilot je shodou okolností také majitelem srubu, ve kterém pan Snow žije.“  
„Dobře. Když teď víte, kde bydlí, budete se tam moci přemístit a zabránit dalším absurdním výdajům, jako je tento. Letadlo!“ odfrkla si, očividně šokovaná pomyšlením, že její oddělení platí za mudlovskou přepravu.  
„Přemístit se tam?“ opáčila Hermiona chabě.  
Alma mávla rukou. „Leťte na koštěti, jestli chcete. Tohle musíme dotáhnout do konce, je to jasné? Předseda vlády má eminentní zájem na vyřešení té záležitosti.“  
Hermiona na ni nechápavě zírala. „Předseda vlády? Obávám se, že vám nerozumím.“  
„Domnívala jsem se, že to víte. Premiérův synovec je ten muž, v jehož rukou skončil zmíněný odpuzovač hmyzu. Vlastní ve Winnipegu velkou továrnu na lektvary a je přesvědčen, že by to mohl být dosti lukrativní produkt.“  
„Nedokážou jeho lektvaroví mistři na to složení přijít?“ Každý lektvarový mistr by měl být schopen odvodit složení jiného lektvaru, jak Hermiona věděla.  
„Zřejmě ne. Je o dost složitější, než je běžné, což je pravděpodobně důvod, proč funguje, zatímco jejich podobné produkty selhávají.“ Hobbsová přes vrch svých brýlí vážně pohlédla na Hermionu. „Jestliže tedy Sebastiana Snowa znáte, co ho dokáže přesvědčit?“  
Kletba Imperius, chtěla odseknout Hermiona, ale neudělala to. „Nevím, madam Hobbsová. Nevěděla jsem, že chce někdo jeho lektvar uvést na trh. Možná to změní jeho odpověď.“  
„Každopádně se tam zítra vraťte a uvidíte, jestli ho dokážete přimět, aby změnil názor.“ Alma zastrčila pergamen dospodu hromady, a aniž by vzhlédla, oznámila: „To je všechno, Grangerová.“  
Hermiona zapřemýšlela, jestli by ji měla upozornit, že je zítra sobota, ale věděla, že pojem „víkend“ se ve slovníku Almy Hobbsové nevyskytuje.  
„Ano, madam Hobbsová.“ Hermiona se odevzdaně vydrápala na nohy, opustila kancelář a lámala si hlavu, co ji vlastně přimělo ten úkol přijmout. Nejlepší, co mohla říct bylo, že prostě neměla čas na rozmyšlenou.  
Odvlekla se ke svému stolu - malá kóje v obrovské kanceláři - a dlouhou dobu jen zírala do zdi. Čelit znovu Severusi Snapeovi byla z mnoha důvodů ta poslední věc, kterou chtěla udělat. Ale nenapadal ji způsob, jak se z toho vyvléci a tak místo toho začala vymýšlet, jak by mohla přednést svůj případ tentokrát. Možná by se Snape nechal zviklat vědomím, že někdo potřebuje jeho vzorec složení. To by pro něj mohlo znamenat spoustu peněz, stačí jen vstát a natáhnout ruku.  
Na druhou stranu by to znamenalo ztrátu anonymity. A zrovna do toho musí být zapletený synovec nejvyššího představitele kouzelnické vlády! Vzhledem ke Snapeově minulé zkušenosti s kouzelnickými vládami si Hermiona lámala hlavu, jestli by tento drobný detail neměla vynechat; pravděpodobně začne dost vyvádět.  
Ačkoliv by to mohlo znamenat, pomyslela si Hermiona, že bych nemusela odevzdávat žádnou další zprávu. Alma Hobbsová by mohla slyšet Snapeův pobouřený řev až z divočiny.

* * *  
Druhý den ráno si nejdřív navlékla něco vhodnějšího do severních lesů (rifle, riflovou bundu a mokasíny), aktovku přitiskla na hruď a rovnou ze svého bytu se přemístila. V tom samém okamžiku pocítila něco velmi blízkého nárazu střemhlav do cihlové zdi, a když se konečně kdesi objevila, bylo jí setsakra jasné, že Snape nastavil ochrany. Žádného kouzelníka, který nebyl skrznaskrz paranoidní, by ani ve snu nenapadlo střežit tak odlehlé místo, jako je Lawfordův srub, pomyslela si Hermiona, když se vyškrábala na nohy a rozhlédla se kolem.  
Byla v lese, to bylo jasné. Bohužel to byla jediná jasná věc v dohledu, protože hustá mlha omezovala výhled ani ne na dva metry. Jak daleko byla od srubu? Sto metrů? Kilometr? To nebylo možné rozeznat.  
„Haló!“ Zdálo se, jako by se její hlas odrážel od mlhy zpátky, aniž by ve skutečnosti někam doletěl.  
Hermiona si hodila těžkou aktovku k nohám, posadila se na balvan a přemýšlela, jak dlouho bude rannímu slunci trvat, než rozežene mlhu. Volat Snapea stejně asi nebyl nejlepší nápad; k tomu, aby byl vzteky bez sebe docela stačilo, aby se objevila ve dveřích, natožpak kdyby se měl potulovat okolo a snažit se ji najít. Čekala – pět, deset minut. Chvílemi se jí zdálo, že se nad ní vyjasňuje, když se slunce ze všech sil pokusilo prodrat skrz. Ale nestačilo to a mlha zůstávala stejně neproniknutelná, jako dřív.  
Po dvaceti minutách jí začala docházet trpělivost, takže se rozhodla vstát a trochu bloumat kolem. Snad je poblíž nějaký kopec; vždyť Snapeův srub byl usazený asi tak pět metrů nad jezerem a možná by mohla získat lepší přehled o svém okolí. Těžkou aktovku si zvedla do náruče, v duchu přísahala, že ji ještě před skončením víkendu pořádně probere a vykročila. Jestli se mlha do čtvrt hodiny nezvedne, nebo jestli se jí do té doby nepodaří vyšplhat se na nějaké vyvýšené místo, rozhodla se Hermiona vrátit se domů a zkusit to zase zítra.  
Urazila ani ne pět metrů a doslova zamrzla na místě, když se blízko ní ozvalo podivné zavřeštění. Zatímco kdykoliv jindy by byl ten zvuk úchvatně krásný, v husté bílé mlze byl vysloveně děsivý. Šla dál a po několika minutách přešla zem pod jejíma nohama z hlinité spíše ve skalnatou a začala stoupat šikmo vzhůru. A taky začala řídnout mlha, jak Hermiona nedočkavě zaznamenala. Stoupala na skálu s jistotou, že každou chvíli bude schopná něco uvidět.  
A pak narazila na plochu vlhkého mechu. Noha jí po něm sklouzla a Hermiona spadla na všechny čtyři. Snažila se vyškrábat na nohy, ale když se postavila a zvedla znovu aktovku, vystřelila jí bolest do kolena. Vyvedená z rovnováhy se instinktivně chytila za nohu a ten náhlý pohyb způsobil, že spadla na bok a kutálela se po skalnatém svahu dolů.  
Hermiona zpomalila a zastavila se, ale šplouchnutí jí oznámilo, že její aktovka takové štěstí neměla. Hlasitě zaklela, snažila se vydrápat na nohy a současně šmátrala po hůlce. Ale než stačila vylovit hůlku z kapsy, nohy jí podklouzly ještě jednou, podlomil se jí kotník a její hlava s hlasitým třísknutím narazila na tvrdou skálu.  
Hermiona dokázala jen ležet a mlhou bolesti lapat po dechu. Když se jí konečně podařilo vyhrabat se do sedu, usoudila, že přišel čas vzdát boj a jít domů. Nejdřív ale bude muset přivolat aktovku z vody. Když se však pokusila postavit, přemohla ji závrať; klopýtla, přepadla dopředu a ocitla se rovnou ve studené vodě jezera Jak-mu-vlastně-indiáni-říkají.  
Lapala po dechu, prskala a snažila se dostat do svislé polohy. Očekávala, že bude mít pod nohama víc kamenů a že se dno bude svažovat pozvolněji. Místo toho v tomto místě taktak dosáhla špičkami na dno. Hermiona se horečně snažila čubičkou dohrabat ten kousek zpátky ke břehu. Za normálních okolností byla docela slušný plavec. Tohle však nebyly normální okolnosti: voda byla přímo ledová a hlava jí třeštila bolestí. Po chvíli nedůstojného plácání se Hermiona dostala zpátky na skalní římsu, ze které spadla.  
Aktovka bude prostě muset počkat na jindy. Třesoucí se po celém těle se několikrát zhluboka nadechla a pokusila se přemístit. Ale svedla jen kratičký náznak pohybu, jasné znamení toho, že právě teď nemá sílu se přenést kamkoliv.  
„Pomóóc! Pomóóc! Snape? Snape! Pomóóc!“  
Volala o pomoc, ale z duše se jí to příčilo. Nechtěla být zachráněna Severusem Snapem. Nikdy by ji na to nenechal zapomenout, kdyby se jejich cesty někdy v budoucnu zkřížily. Na druhou stranu usoudila, že její šance budou pravděpodobně větší, když předem uslyší její hlas, uvědomí si, komu patří a bude mít čas na rozhodnutí, že ji nenechá utopit se.  
Připadlo jí, že se celou věčnost tiskne ke skále, napůl na ní ležící, napůl visící, promočená a na kost promrzlá. Právě když dospěla k názoru, že Snape její prosby ignoroval, nebo je vůbec neslyšel, se blízko ní ozval zvuk pádla, nořícího se do vody. Když Hermiona zvedla hlavu, aby ho našla, vynořila se z mlhy kanoe a mířila přímo k ní.  
Pochopila, proč si Odžibwejové myslí, že Snape je jedním z nich.  
Tmavé vlasy mu visely kolem ramen, oči měl vážné a soustředěné. V té husté mlze by si ho dokázala představit jako odhodlaného hrdinu, pádlujícího severním jezerem na kánoi z březové kůry.  
Snape beze slova uložil pádlo a vytáhl hůlku.  
„Arresto momentum,“ pronesl a člun klouzavě zastavil.


	4. Zachráněna

Hermioniným prvním instinktem bylo chytit se kanoe, ale Severus ji okamžitě tvrdě plácnul přes ruku pádlem.  
„Au!“ slzy bolesti jí vhrkly do očí. Co si myslíte, že děláte?“  
„Pitomá ženská! Chcete, abychom skončili ve vodě oba?“  
„No a co teda!?“ vyštěkla Hermiona, rozhodnutá při první možné příležitosti proklít Snapea dvaceti různými způsoby.  
„Nemelte sebou.“ Snape uložil pádlo na dno kanoe a mávnul hůlkou směrem k ní. „Wingardium leviosa!“  
Cítila, jak se pomalu zvedá z vody a přesunuje se nahoru a nad kanoi.  
„Myslím, že jsem si vyvrtla kotník. Dejte pozor na – au!“ Varování přišlo příliš pozdě; Hermionina visící levá noha bouchla ze strany do kanoe.  
Snapeovo soustředění okamžitě povolilo a ona spadla do člunu jako pytel brambor. Chvíli se divoce kymácel dopředu, dozadu, ze strany na stranu. Hermiona cítila, jak ji propalují chladné černé oči a snažila se narovnat.  
„Nemohla byste…“ pěnil vzteky Severus, „zůstat...chvíli...v klidu?“  
Hermiona spolkla sžíravou odpověď a odhrnula si z očí vlasy, ze kterých odkapávala voda. Jakmile se dostanou na břeh, rozhodla se, provede inventuru bolavých částí těla a v případě potřeby se dovleče k nejbližšímu bodu, ze kterého by se mohla přemístit domů. Severuse Snapea i celého severu měla na jeden den právě tak akorát.  
„Posaďte se,“ zavrčel Snape.  
„Nemohl byste si to ujasnit? Právě jste mi nařídil...“  
„Máte pod sebou pádlo.“  
Hermiona se unaveně snažila nadzvednout, ale kanoe se začala znovu houpat. Snape potichu zaklel, jednou rukou ji škubnutím posadil a druhou zpod ní rychle vytáhl pádlo. Za pár okamžiků už ujížděli, rychlostí poněkud příliš vysokou na jednoho pádlujícího muže.  
„Nepádlujete,“ řekla vyčítavě. „Používáte magii. Tak na co potřebujete veslo?“   
„Netušil jsem, že máte s ovládáním kanoe takové zkušenosti. Nechcete se vyměnit?“ zeptal se Severus ledovým tónem. „Ne? Tak zavřete zobák a seďte.“   
Hermiona tiše zuřila a minuty plynuly. Na jezeře stále ležel příkrov mlhy, jen občasné šplouchnutí vody o příď prozrazovalo, že se pohybují. „Mimochodem, jak daleko na břehu jsem vlastně skončila?“ zeptala se nakonec, když usoudila, že mlčela dostatečně dlouho, aby byl Snape spokojený.  
„Vy jste neskončila daleko na břehu, skončila jste na malém ostrově uprostřed jezera. Máte štěstí, že jste neskončila v jezeře.“  
No, tak to by bylo drsné probuzení. „Jak daleko vůbec sahají vaše ochrany?“  
„Na souši asi v kilometrovém poloměru od srubu, na vodě sahají až k ostrovu – asi tak půl kilometru.“  
Hermioně spadla brada. „Není to trochu přehnané?“  
„Vzhledem k tomu, co víte o mé minulosti,“ protahoval zlostně Severus, „proč si myslíte, že je to přehnané?“  
„Neříkejte mi, že máte nepřátele dokonce i tady.“  
„Ne, tady mám náhodou samotu. A vyhovuje mi to tak.“  
Náhle se z mlhy vynořily svislé kůly přístavního mola. Snape naposledy zabral a kanoe sklouzla podél mola až na břeh. Zaskřípěl štěrk, jak kanoe náhle najela na břeh a Hermiona, která mezitím dosáhla menšího pokroku v držení vzpřímené polohy v lodi, se znovu skácela na záda.  
„To jste udělal schválně,“ zamumlala.  
Snape bez odpovědi vylezl z kanoe. Dočvachtal pár kroků na suchou zem, popadl lano, uvázané na přídi a vytáhl kánoi ještě o dalšího půl metru.  
„Nepředpokládám, že byste mi chtěl pomoci z téhle věci, nebo snad ano?“ Z Hermionina hlasu odkapával sarkasmus.  
Rázněji, než bylo absolutně nezbytné, ji Snape popadl za ruku a vytáhl nahoru. Ten pohyb ji donutil zatížit obě nohy, takže okamžitě zamrkala a přenesla váhu na nezraněný pravý kotník.  
„Nepředpokládám, že dokážete chodit bez pomoci, nebo snad ano?“ optal se v dokonalé imitaci její předchozí otázky.  
Hermiona se na něj vztekle podívala, vyškubla mu ruku a začala se belhat po pěšině ke srubu. Svůj postoj vyjádřila dostatečně: Snape šel dál, aniž by se jí obtěžoval nabídnout pomoc. Když Hermiona konečně dorazila ke dveřím, lapala po dechu.  
„Tumáte.“ Snape na ni už čekal a vrazil jí do ruky balík oblečení a kývl směrem ke koupelně. „Dejte si horkou sprchu a pak si oblečte tohle.“  
„Nepotřebuji vaše oblečení. Jen použiji sušicí kouzlo, jakmile...“  
„To není moje oblečení, je Lawfordovo a je teplé a suché. Své vlastní svršky si můžete usušit později.“ A s tím se Snape opět vytratil.  
Hermiona zavřela oči a přinutila se zhluboka dýchat. Hlava jí třeštila, koleno a kotník bolely a horká sprcha jí najednou připadala jako nejlepší nápad na světě. Odpajdala do koupelny a celá třesoucí se zimou se začala namáhavě svlékat. Ze sloupnutí promočených džín se vyklubala lekce v sebetrýznění; po jediném pohledu na své holé nohy pochopila proč. Na obou kolenou měla sedřenou kůži a nateklý levý kotník už nabíral jemně fialový odstín.   
Hermiona vyčerpaně hleděla na svůj odraz v zrcadle nad umyvadlem. Rty měla chladem promodralé a vlasy jí trčely do všech stran. Bradavická studentka, od které všichni očekávali velké věci, byla ve svých třiatřiceti zkrachovalá troska.  
Skvělé. Prostě skvělé. Jak to, že dopadla takhle?  
Pustila vodu ve sprše, vlezla dovnitř a nechala proudy horké vody, aby jí dopadaly na kůži a odplavovaly vzpomínky na koupel v jezeře. Teprve až únava ze stání na jedné noze ji přiměla zavřít kohoutek a sáhnou po ručníku.  
Snapeově ručníku. Kdo by si pomyslel, že budu jednou používat ručník Severuse Snapea, pomyslela si suše, ale hned jak si to v duchu řekla, ji její mysl automaticky opravila: ručník Bradyho Lawforda, ty idiote.  
Z Lawfordova oblečení se vyklubal pár šedých manšestráků a značně odrbaná zelená mikina. Ale byly opotřebováním měkké a Hermiona do nich vklouzla, jakmile použila na své prádlo sušicí kouzlo. Usušit rifle a svetr by trvalo mnohem déle a ona byla náhle vděčná, že jí Snape poskytl náhradní oblečení, i když nadměrné velikosti. Vzpomněla si na jedenáctiletého Harryho, navlečeného ve věcech po bratranci Dudleym a ta vzpomínka ji najednou naprosto přemohla.  
Z letitého zvyku začala Hermiona vzpomínku odsouvat stranou. Ale tohle byla příjemná, nevinná připomínka zašlých časů a tak si dovolila krátce se z ní potěšit, než svou mysl znovu přinutila vrátit se k okolní realitě.  
Rychlé sušicí kouzlo zbavilo vlasy téměř veškeré vlhkosti. Hermiona si stočila kadeře do neurčitého uzlu na temeni hlavy a pak skrz ně prostrčila hůlku, aby držely na místě. Při pohledu do zrcadla usoudila, že po sprše nevypadá o moc líp, než před ní, ale aspoň jí bylo teplo. Když se belhala z koupelny, byla v lepší náladě, přestože šrámy bolely pořád. Snapea našla v obývacím pokoji, jak do kamen na dřevo přikládá polena.  
„Děkuji za půjčení oblečení,“ odvážila se nesměle Hermiona.  
Snape zpočátku nic neřekl; pak se postavil, vrátil pohrabáč do stojanu a obrátil se k ní čelem.  
„Mohu jen předpokládat,“ řekl, „že jste tady, protože váš nadřízený neakceptoval moji čtvrteční odpověď.“   
„Stručně řečeno, ano.“  
Zamračený výraz v jeho tváři vyjadřoval naprosto přesně, co si o tom myslí. Mávl rukou směrem k pohovce, stojící kousek od kamen. „Sedněte si.“  
„Je mi to opravdu moc líto...“ začala a opatrně se spouštěla na pohovku.  
„Já vám to věřím,“ řekl Severus klidně. Odešel do kuchyně a Hermiona neměla na práci nic jiného, než zírat z okna na jasnící se den venku. Zdálo se, že se mlha nakonec přece jen zvedne.  
„Jsou tu vždycky tak mlhavá rána?“ zeptala se ve snaze o zdvořilou konverzaci.  
„Málokdy. Vybrala jste si špatný den.“  
Zdálo se, že Snapeův hlas postrádá obvyklou kousavost. Hermionu doslova vyvedlo z míry, když se o několik minut později vrátil a podával jí šálek čaje. „Pro mě?“ zeptala se přihlouple.  
„Samozřejmě, že je pro vás. Chcete ho, nebo ne?“ zeptal se Snape.  
„Ano, děkuji.“ Severus Snape, který jí přináší šálek čaje? To byla neobvyklá laskavost, stejně jako nabídka suchých šatů. „Pochopte, neměla jsem v úmyslu se sem vracet, ale madam Hobbsová trvala na svém.“  
„Madam Hobbsová je vaše nadřízená?“  
Hermiona upila čaje a přikývla.  
Snape se usadil v polstrovaném křesle naproti ní. „Víte, že je to k ničemu. Kašlu na vládu a na to, co po mně chce.“  
„Já to chápu, ale...“ Hermiona nahlas zasténala. „Ach ne... moje aktovka … spadla mi do jezera.“  
Snape s výrazem nefalšovaného podráždění znovu vstal, otevřel dveře od srubu, vytáhl hůlku a namířil do dálky.   
„Accio aktovka Hermiony Weasleyové.“  
Hermionin žaludek sevřelo neblahé tušení, které vůbec nemělo co do činění s nejrůznější škálou jejích zranění. „To nebude fungovat,“ zamumlala.  
„Cože?“  
„Řekla jsem, že to nebude fungovat. Zkuste Accio aktovka Hermiony Grangerové.“   
Snape, který se už se začínal otáčet zpět k jezeru, na ni pohlédl zničující pohledem. „Povězte mi, Grangerová, nebyla vaše poslední slova ve čtvrtek prohlášení, že se teď jmenujete Weasleyová? Ono se vám přes noc nějakým záhadným řízením osudu změnilo jméno?“  
Ach. Tohle byl ten Snape jako zastara. „Prostě to zkuste,“ vzdychla. „Prosím.“ O chvíli později už promáčená kožená aktovka trůnila přímo na verandě. Hermiona byla ráda, že ji vidí, dokonce i když z každého póru prýštila voda. Zavrtěla hlavou hrůzou při pomyšlení na to množství sušicích kouzel, které bude muset seslat a okamžitě toho zalitovala.  
„Neměl byste náhodou něco proti bolesti? Zakopla jsem v mlze a udeřila jsem se do hlavy a taky jsem si zvrtla kotník...“  
Severus nechal být aktovku a vykročil k ní. „Podívejte se na mě.“ Popadl ji za bradu a natočil jí tvář k nedaleké lampě.   
„Au!“ při tom náhlém pohybu sebou Hermiona bolestně trhla. „Co to...“  
„Žádný otřes mozku,“ prohlásil Snape suše a odstrčil jí bradu.   
„Jak to můžete vědět?“  
„Dokážu to poznat. Snad si nemyslíte, že jsem každého zmijozela s boulí na hlavě posílal za Pomfreyovou.“  
Hermiona v duchu poděkovala své šťastné hvězdě, že ředitelkou její koleje byla McGonagallová. „Ptala jsem se – nemáte něco, co bych si na to mohla vzít?“  
„Dole v laboratoři. Obvykle nemám...“ Snapeův hlas zeslábnul. „Něco mám, ale je to poměrně silné. Počkejte tady.“  
Jako kdyby měla na vybranou. „Žádný problém,“ zamumlala Hermiona. O chvíli později uslyšela šramot ve sklepní dílně pod sebou a pak se vynořil Snape s malou lahvičkou v ruce.  
„Je to na silné bolesti, podle iberského receptu. Berte, nebo nechte být, to je všechno, co mám zrovna teď k dispozici.“  
Hermiona naklonila lahvičku k ústům. Lektvar byl překvapivě sladký a ovocný; z minulých zkušeností věděla, že pokud něco vyrobil Snape, většinou to chutnalo jako utrejch. „Děkuji vám,“ řekla s povděkem a vrátila mu prázdnou lahvičku.  
„Nějaký čas jsem pracoval pro lékárníka ve Španělsku,“ řekl jí Snape. „Zjistil jsem, že docela rádi používají ochucující přísady.“  
„Představte si,“ podotkla Hermiona suše, „lektvar, který dobře chutná a zároveň funguje.“  
Snape si znovu sedl na židli proti ní, nohy natáhl před sebe a ruce složil v klíně. „Takže, Grangerová nebo Weasleyová nebo čí vlastně jste, co bude zapotřebí k uklidnění vaší nadřízené?“  
Povzdechla si a opřela se do pohovky. „Obávám se, že tu nejde jen o zákonná ustanovení při registraci vzorce. Dozvěděla jsem se, že se váš repelent dostal do rukou synovci předsedy vlády. Je vlastníkem velké továrny na lektvary ve Winnipegu a zřejmě si myslí, že by na něm dokázal vydělat spoustu peněz.“  
„No, tak o tom nepochybuji. Chápu to dobře, že se jeho zaměstnancům nepodařilo na to složení přijít?“  
„Přesně tak.“ Bolest začala trochu polevovat. Hermiona uviděla, jak se Snapeovou tváří šíří povýšený výraz a koutky se jí okamžitě stočily vzhůru. „Udělal jste to schválně, viďte? Přidal jste tam nějakou složku jako návnadu k odlákání pozornosti, takže složení zůstane utajené každému, kromě vás.“  
„Jistě víte, že jsem vytvořil značný počet poněkud … ošidných lektvarů pro Temného pána. Kdyby byl znám postup výroby, byl bych nejméně dvacetkrát mrtvý muž. Nejsem hlupák, Grangerová.“  
„Ne, pane. To jste nikdy nebyl.“ Slova byla venku dřív, než je Hermiona mohla zastavit. Zděšeně na Snapea zírala a snažila se odhadnout jeho reakci, když zjistila, že jsou tam dva Snapeové. „Uh … Ten iber – však víte, lektvar, co jste mi dal...“  
„Je poměrně silný, ano.“  
„To teda určitě je...“ Ale ještě než to Hermiona stačila doříct, zjistila, že se nebezpečně naklání k jedné straně.  
Severus hlasitě vzdychnul. Zvedl se z křesla a lehce jedním prstem zatlačil Hermionu do ramene, načež se dívka zhroutila na bok na pohovku.  
V době, kdy se vrátil s přikrývkou a kouzelným chladivým obkladem na její kotník, už Hermiona pochrupovala.


	5. Curriculum vitae

Snape mávl hůlkou a nastavil úroveň plamene pod kotlíkem tak, aby Uklidňující lektvar jen docela mírně probublával. V dané chvíli neměl v laboratoři na otevřeném ohni nic jiného a díky tomu byl v mrňavém sklepě relativní chládek. I když léta na severu nebývala příliš horká, stále ještě se mohlo přes poledne udělat hodně teplo, a práce s více než půltuctem lektvarů znamenala, že v místnosti bylo nesnesitelné vlhko. Kvůli tomu se v létě snažil udržet vaření lektvarů na naprostém minimu.   
Že začal s várkou Uklidňujícího lektvaru, byla vina Grangerové. Snapea ani nepřekvapilo, když se dívka složila po vypití Iberského lektvaru proti bolesti, konec konců, byl určený pro obtíže daleko horší, než byly její. Přesto to bylo do očí bijící připomínkou, že je načase začít doplňovat méně silné lektvary. Nedávno podnikl cestu do Trapper's Bay a díky obchodům s Randolfem na Stanici se vydal z většiny toho, co na jaře připravil.  
Během těch třinácti let, které strávil v Lawfordově srubu zjistil, že značné procento místních domorodých Američanů má mimořádné nadání pro přírodní magii. Nemávali hůlkou ani neovládali základy magie a přesto na něj hluboce zapůsobili silným niterným spojením s přírodou a jejími léčivými silami. Lektvary jim připadaly tak přirozené, jako dýchání, takže nebylo divu, že Severus a místní Odžibwejové pociťovali od začátku jistou spřízněnost. Díky tomu měl Severus rozjeté vysoce úspěšné podnikání: směňoval nejrůznější lektvary za jídlo, pití, knihy a další životní potřeby. Repelentní lektvar byl jen špičkou ledovce; ve skutečnosti celá léta zásoboval obyvatele Trapper's Bay mastičkami, lektvary a tinkturami. Z rozsahu jeho podnikání by Grangerovou a její šéfku ranila mrtvice.  
Dokonce ani Brady Lawford prakticky nic z toho nevěděl, jen se domníval, že Severus vyrábí takový ten roztok, který pomáhá při vydělávání kůží, a vyměňuje ho za zásoby. Byla to čistá a jednoduchá smůla, že se lektvar na odpuzování hmyzu nakonec ocitl v rukou kouzelníka, který se vyznal v lektvarech dostatečně na to, aby v něm rozpoznal potenciální zlatý důl a pokusil se ho využít.  
Možná by ho nezabilo, kdyby prodal vzorec složení, promýšlel Severus zachmuřeně. Obecně neexistovalo nic, co by potřeboval a nemohl si to směnit v Trapper's Bay. Ale nedávno Snapea jeden Lawfordův bezděčný komentář přiměl přemýšlet o budoucnosti. Během jedné ze svých rybářských vyjížděk Brady naříkal na ztuhlé klouby a stárnutí obecně; ten muž byl čerstvý šedesátník. Na kouzelníka mladý a ne přehnaně starý na mudlu, ale Severus věděl, že mudlovští piloti nemohou létat napořád. Jednoho dne už Lawford nebude schopen podnikat svoje lety s turisty do jejich letovisek a možná ani nebude schopen dostávat se do svého srubu. Snapeovi přišlo na mysl, že by domácí mohl to místo prodat, díky čemuž by se znovu ocitl bez střechy nad hlavou.  
Severus už tu byl pohodlně zabydlený tak dlouho, že samotnou myšlenku na přestěhování shledával jako nanejvýš odpudivou. Objevil totiž ve svém osamělém životě ve vzdáleném Ontáriu spokojenost, něco, čeho nikdy nebyl schopen dosáhnout v Británii. Svou malou sklepní laboratoř měl uspořádanou přesně podle svých představ, běžné lektvary, které vyráběl na výměnu ho stačily uživit a měl spoustu času na výzkum, který si vždycky přál dělat. Možná, že kdyby za vzorec lektvaru proti hmyzu dostal dost peněz, mohl by si začít tvořit finanční rezervu na horší časy a jednou možná odkoupit Lawfordův srub nebo nějaké podobné místo.  
Severus si nepřál, aby jeho poklidný život převrátila vládní byrokracie vzhůru nohama a byl rozhodnutý vyhnout se tomu za každou cenu. Dokázal si představit hordu byrokratů, kteří se budou potřebovat každých pár měsíců ujistit, že nezamořuje mudlovský svět kouzelnickými lektvary. Nevypadalo pravděpodobně, že by ho Grangerové šéfová nechala napokoji, dokud nepodepíše takový či makový úřední papír.  
Grangerová. Severus přemýšlel, jestli už je vzhůru. Mohl z fleku odpřisáhnout, že dokud ji nedostane k přemisťovacímu bodu, jeho život se nevrátí do normálu.  
Snape rychle seslal kouzlo na bublající kotlík, aby se oheň nemohl vymknout kontrole a vyšel do jasného slunečního světla. Když šplhal po vnějších schodech na verandu, všiml si, že se mlha dávno rozpustila a nakonec se ukazoval příjemný den. Letmým pohledem skrz okno zjistil, že Grangerová stále ještě tvrdě spí; její aktovka zůstala ležet na verandě, promáčená a nedotčená.  
Zatraceně. Pokud nezasáhne, to děvče pravděpodobně prospí celý zbytek dne. Severus odšoupnul skleněné dveře a přešel k pohovce.  
„Grangerová.“ Šťouchl ji do nohy.  
Bez odezvy. Snape to zkusil znovu, tentokrát jí zatřásl ramenem. „Grangerová, probuďte se!“  
Všiml si mírného chvění za víčky, ale nic jiného než tohle a kapička slin, chvějící se jí v koutku úst nenaznačovalo, že je ještě naživu. Snape naštvaně vytáhl hůlku a namířil na ni. „Enervate!“ zamumlal.  
Hermiona vystřelila rovnou do sedu. „Ne,“ zasténala, „nemůžu! Není nic, co bych mohla udělat! Nedokážu mu pomoct! Snažila jsem se!“  
Snape ignoroval její blábolení. „Grangerová, potřebuji...“  
„Profesor Snape?“ zírala na něj. Pak jí oči pohasly, znovu se zhroutila na pohovku a mumlala cosi nesrozumitelného.  
Unikl mu dlouho zadržovaný povzdech. Severus se na ženu zamračil, důkladně naštvaný sám na sebe, že byl tak vstřícný. Až se ho příště někdo zeptá, jestli má něco proti bolesti, rovnou odpoví, že ne. Nedalo se nic dělat, jen počkat, až se Grangerová sama rozhodne přijít k vědomí. Usoudil, že si mezitím dopřeje oběd. Snapeovým zvykem o letních sobotách bylo dát si na verandě sklenici dobrého vína spolu s talířem sýra a uzenin a neviděl žádný důvod ten zvyk měnit jen proto, že má na gauči ženu v bezvědomí. Severus si připravil talíř a naplnil si skleničku vínem, pak si vynesl jídlo na verandu a usadil se do křesla.  
Pohlédl na kufřík a přimhouřil oči. Klidně by se mohl pustit do sušení, ušetřilo by to čas později.  
Jedním mávnutím hůlky otevřel aktovku, dalším z ní přiměl vylétnout velkou hroudu mokrého pergamenu. Zabralo mu to dobrých patnáct minut, kdy mezi sousty jídla mával hůlkou, uvolňoval a vysušoval jednotlivé stránky a byl rozhodnutý Grangerovou důrazně upozornit, že by mu měla být za jeho pomoc náležitě vděčná. Když se poslední pergamen narovnal a snesl se na kupku ostatních, vysušil Severus aktovku a chystal se vrátil do ní obsah.  
Vstal, aby mohl odnést talíř a sklenici na víno do kuchyně. V tu chvíli se zvedl vítr a pár horních pergamenů rozházel po verandě. Otráveně se sehnul a posbíral odfouknuté papíry. Záhlaví jednoho z nich okamžitě upoutalo jeho pozornost.  
Curriculum vitae  
Hermiona Jane Grangerová  
narozena 19. září 1979  
1998 – ukončení Bradavické školy čar a kouzel závěrečnými zkouškami z jedenácti předmětů  
Zvědavý, čím ta ženská marnila čas poté, co opustila Bradavice, začal číst. Netrvalo ani pár vteřin a spadla mu brada.  
2001 – udělení titulu Mistr v oboru Lektvary, soukromý kurz Ravinia Dillweeda (MLC 1944), Londýn, Britské ostrovy  
Grangerová je Mistrem lektvarů? Ona je jeho zatraceným kolegou? Severus byl ohromený, už proto, že si byl jist, že nikdo z jeho bývalých studentů nikdy neprojeví zájem o získání mistrovského titulu v lektvarech. Pár let v jeho třídě dokázalo obvykle odradit i ty nejslibnější. A pokud jde o Ravinia Dilweeda, Snape nemohl uvěřit, že je ta stará vykopávka pořád ještě naživu, natož pak aby vedl Mistrovské kurzy... očima jel dolů po stránce...  
2004 - udělení titulu Mistr v oboru Kouzelné formule, soukromý kurz Ediny Cockerellové (MLC 1951), Londýn, Britské ostovy  
Kouzelné formule taky? Hlavou mu blesklo, že se možná ta protivná malá snaživka pokoušela získat titul Mistr v každém předmětu, který kdy studovala, ale pak seznam pokračoval výčtem jejích minulých zaměstnání.

2004 – jmenována ředitelkou Výzkumu a vývoje lektvarů, Maxwellova magická léčiva, Londýn, Britské ostrovy  
2006 – jmenována ředitelkou nově vzniklého Odboru inovace a standardizace kouzel, Ministerstvo kouzel, Londýn, Britské ostrovy  
2008 – zaměstnána na Kontrolním úřadu pro kvalitu košťat, Ontario, Kanada  
2009 – členka Komise pro úpravu učebnic, Ontario, Kanada  
2010 – zaměstnána na Úřadu pro kontrolu magických tvorů, Ontario, Kanada  
2011 – zaměstána na Oddělení magických patentů, Ontario, Kanada  
2004-2008 – provdána za Ronalda B. Weasleyho, bezdětná  
Doporučení k nahlédnutí na vyžádání.  
Severus se posadil zpět do křesla, na talíř od jídla dočista zapomněl. Ještě jednou si pročetl životopis a nechával si ho důkladně procházet hlavou. Hermiona Grangerová, dobrá přítelkyně toho idiota Pottera, získala Osvědčení o dosažení mistrovské úrovně jak v lektvarech, tak i v kouzelných formulích, působila jako ředitelka dvou oddělení, a pak – Severus překontroloval data, aby si byl jistý, že četl dobře – v jednom roce za sebou nechala manželství i Británii. A nejen tohle, protože pracovní místa, která v posledních několika letech zastávala v Kanadě, se nezdála zdaleka tak reprezentativní, jako ta, která opustila.  
Severus si lámal hlavu, co se asi stalo s Weasleym. Je mrtvý? Jsou rozvedení? Poprvé uvažoval o Hermioně Grangerové se zájmem. Slečinka s dokonalým životem podle všeho neexistovala.   
* * *   
Když se Hermiona probudila, bylo už pozdní odpoledne. Ve vodorovné poloze na pohovce otevřela jedno oko, pak dvě a chvíli byla naprosto dezorientovaná. V jejím bytě nebyla žádná kamna na dřevo, takže co tu dělají? Ani jezero okolo...  
Ach.  
Vzepřela se, posadila se zpříma a zírala širokými okny, jak na modré vodní hladině pableskují sluneční paprsky. Hermiona si váhavě protáhla krk na obě strany; nezdálo se, že by jí hlava chtěla upadnout, což byla dobrá zpráva. Shodila z nohou přikrývku a zjistila, že má kotník zabalený v ručníku, opatřeném chladicím kouzlem.  
„Finite incantatem,“ zamumlala a doufala, že neverbální kouzlo bude stačit. Někde měla hůlku, ale za živého Boha si nemohla vzpomenout, kde přesně.   
Ručník spadl a Hermiona se sklonila, aby svůj levý kotník opatrně prozkoumala. Otok docela dost opadl, ale pravda se ukáže, až vyzkouší, jak po něm bude moct chodit. Opatrně se vyškrábala na nohy, nejistá, jestli už odezněl účinek lektvaru proti bolesti.   
Kotník bolel docela fest a už po dvou krocích začala kulhat. Zamračila se při představě, že se bude takhle belhat celý týden. Pokud šlo o výrony a podvrtnutí, magické léky nebyly o nic vyspělejší, než mudlovská medicína; prostě tomu bude muset dát čas k zahojení. Zastavila se uprostřed místnosti, rozhlédla se a zavadila pohledem o hodiny. Je to pravda? Tři hodiny odpoledne? Hermiona se ohromeně podívala na hodinky a zjistila, že ty hodiny ukazují správně.  
„Profesore Snape!“ zavolala, přestože tušila, že jí pravděpodobně utrhne hlavu za použití jeho dřívějšího titulu, ale nebyla si jistá, jak jinak toho muže nazývat.  
Žádná odpověď nepřišla. Hermiona si nebyla jistá, jestli chce slídit okolo a hledat ho – to by bylo skoro jako dráždit hada bosou nohou – ale už strávila na pohovce dost času, takže se jí nechtělo jen sedět a čekat. Dobelhala se k posuvným skleněným dveřím, odsunula je stranou a vyšla na verandu.  
Ten výhled byl úžasný. Lehký vánek čeřil modrou vodu a břízy ve slunci zářily oslnivou bělobou. Potáplice brázdila vodu okolo přístavního mola a svou černobílou hlavu nořila tu a tam pod vodu, jak hledala ryby, zatímco jiným směrem odplouvalo hejno kačen. Tohle je na hony vzdálené od chladného a kalného rána, pomyslela si Hermiona, a okamžitě očima vyhledala ostrůvek, na kterém přistála. Bylo to sotva víc, než jen malý, zalesněný kopeček uprostřed jezera; možná to byl vážně zázrak, že se nepřemístila přímo do jezera.  
„Vidím, že jste konečně vzhůru.“ Snape na ni upřeně hleděl z křesla na vzdálenějším konci verandy, na klíně měl hromadu papírů a na špičce nosu posazené brýle na čtení.  
Při zvuku jeho hlasu sebou Hermiona škubla, zlomek vteřiny balancovala na zdravé noze a musela se zachytit dveřního rámu, aby to ustála.   
Severus si povzdychnul a ukázal na prázdné křeslo vedle sebe. „Sedněte si Grangerová, než si přivodíte ještě nějaká další zranění.“  
„Je mi to líto, neviděla jsem vás tam sedět a zaskočil jste mě, to je celé.“ Hermiona připajdala a sesunula se do křesla. „To od vás bylo milé, že jste mě nechal spát.“  
„Zjistil jsem, že vzhledem k úrovni vašeho vědomí nemám na vybranou. Cítíte se lépe?“  
„Myslím, že budu žít.“  
„Jedla jste dnes něco?“  
„Ne,“ přiznala Hermiona.  
„V lednici je nějaký sýr a letní klobása. Vezmete si?“  
Severus je k ní zdvořilý a nabízí jí jídlo? Hermionu napadlo, jestli ještě nespí. „To by bylo velmi milé, děkuji,“ vykoktala. Snape odložil stoh papírů a vstal z křesla. Hermiona, která napůl očekávala, že jí řekne, ať vstane a obslouží se sama, už jen zírala na jeho vzdalující se záda. Vrátil se za pár minut, s podnosem navršeným sýrem, klobásami a hrozny.   
Až do teď si neuvědomila, jaký má hlad. Jídlo bylo vynikající a tak se aspoň snažila jíst pomalu a s troškou dobrých způsobů. Snape se mezitím vrátil do svého křesla k hromadě papírů. Ten pohled ji přinutil vzpomenout si na někdejšího profesora Snapea, známkujícího ohromné stohy domácích úkolů.  
„Předpokládám, že už neznámkujete eseje,“ podotkla mezi sousty.  
„Předpokládáte správně,“ odpověděl Severus, aniž se obtěžoval vzhlédnout. „Nemám v úmyslu známkovat jakéhokoliv studenta, co živ budu.“  
Hermiona se slabě usmála. „Opovrhoval jste učením, viďte?“  
„Z celého srdce. Nenáviděl jsem ho.“  
Chystala se zeptat, proč u toho zůstal tak dlouho, ale pak jí došlo, že důvod zná. „Musel jste to dělat, že?“  
„Co?“ Snape ostře vzhlédl. „Učit?“  
„Přikývla.“  
„Jen v případě, že jsem se chtěl udržet mimo zdi Azkabanu,“ poznamenal kousavě a obrátil pozornost zpět ke svým papírům. „Ale to je vám samozřejmě známo, protože každý ubohý detail mého života byl během mého soudu zveřejněn.“  
Hermiona neřekla nic a pustila se do hroznů, neměla nejmenší chuť podnítit diskuzi na téma Snapeových minulých hříchů. Teď byl ten muž přiměřené slušný a zdvořilý a přála si, aby to tak i zůstalo. Po chvíli řekla: „Já jsem se ve vašich hodinách naučila docela dost.“  
„To připouštím. Vytvořit slušný lektvar a přitom dohlížet na idiota, jako je Neville Longbottom, vyžaduje značnou dávku dovednosti.“  
„Nevillovi se daří dobře,“ řekla Hermiona a ignorovala posměšek. „Když jsem o něm slyšela naposledy, byl náměstkem ředitele Národního herbáře.“  
„Tak to je na tom dobře. Jsem rád, že našel využití pro svůj ubohý talent.“  
Snape znovu upřel pozornost k papírům na svém klíně. Hermiona si nemohla pomoci, ale byla zvědavá. „Smím se zeptat, na čem právě pracujete?“  
Jeho pohrdavý pohled jí naznačil, že nátěr zdvořilosti bude evidentně tenčí, než si myslela.  
„Když to musí být. Konec konců, jsme kolegové, že?“  
Hermiona na něj nechápavě zírala. „Kolegové?“  
„Mimochodem, jak se má starý Ravinius Dilweed?“  
Tváře jí karmínově zrudly. „Hrabal jste se mi v papírech!“ vmetla mu rozzuřeně do tváře.  
„Nemáte tak docela pravdu. Usušil jsem vaši aktovku, stejně jako její obsah. Váš životopis skoro odfouklo, ale zachránil jsem ho. Měl jsem mu radši dovolit skončit v jezeře, než abych viděl seznam vašich úspěchů?“ pozvedl Severus obočí směrem k Hermioně.  
Hermiona stiskla zuby. „Sušicí kouzla oceňuji, ale neměl jste právo...“  
„Možná ne, ale každopádně jsem to četl,“ prohlásit Snape, než mohla dokončit větu. „Takže, Grangerová, jak jste nakonec skončila u lektvarů? Jen se mi nesnažte namluvit, že jsem byl vaším vzorem.“  
„Měla jsem lektvary ráda.“ Hermionin hlas byl studený. „Chtěla jsem pokračovat ve vzdělávání i po tom, co jsem opustila Bradavice a lektvary se mi zamlouvaly. Chtěla jsem dělat výzkum, najít způsoby, jak udělat ze světa lepší místo.“  
„Dosáhla jste titulu Mistr taky v kouzelných formulích.“  
Kouzelné formule mám také ráda. Věnovala jsem se jim, když jsem dokončila Lektvarové praktikum.“  
Omezila jste se pouze na dva obory? Jsem šokován, Grangerová. Podle způsobu, jakým jste vstřebávala učebnice bych soudil, že touhle dobou už budete nejvzdělanější čarodějkou na světě.“  
„Hermiona s nadlidským úsilím udržela na uzdě reakci na jeho sarkastickou poznámku. „Promiňte, že jsem vás zklamala. Obávám se, že jsem se soustředila na jiné cíle.“  
„Ó ano. Chtěla jste začít s chovem Weasleyů.“  
Tváře jí zalila červeň. Napadlo ji, že kdyby seděla naproti němu, nejspíš mu jednu vrazí, ale seděla vedle něj, a to by fyzicky nezvládla.  
„Nechápu, jak může pan Lawford tvrdit, že jste příjemný člověk, profesore Snape. Nejste o nic méně hrubý nebo útočný, než jste býval. Oceňuji vaši pohostinnost, ale myslím, že je na čase odejít. Hermiona hlučně odložila talíř na zábradlí verandy a pokusila se vstát.  
Bylo by to dramatické gesto, kdyby ho byla schopná dotáhnout do konce. Ale pokus vydrápat se na nohy, z nichž jen jedna ji byla schopná unést, ji připravil o rovnováhu. Vrazila do talíře, který odlétl na zem o pět metrů níže a roztříštil se. A jak se otáčela pryč od Snapea, na jedné noze a s vratkou rovnováhou, dosáhla pouze toho, že sebou žuchla na podlahu verandy. Rozčilená a v rozpacích se Hermiona podívala nad sebe a zjistila, ze Severus nad ní stojí s napřaženou rukou a směje se na ni!   
Byla upřimně ohromená. V Bradavicích nikdo nikdy neviděl Snapea se smát. Nikdo nevěřil, že ví, jak se to dělá.  
„Grangerová,“ řekl a s potlačovaným smíchem ji vytáhl na nohy, „ladnost zrovna není vaší silnou stránkou. Sedněte si, prosím, a vysvětlete mi, co inteligentní žena jako vy pohledává ze všech míst právě na patentovém úřadě.“  
Hermiona se oprášila, židli ignorovala a vybrala si místo toho posezení na plůtku od verandy. „Proč se staráte?“ zeptala se rozhořčeně.   
„Protože mě dráždí, když vidím, jak brilantní intelekt přichází vniveč.“ Snape stál před ní, ruce založené na prsou a nutil ji k zamyšlení.  
„Vy to dokážete vyslovit takovým způsobem, že i 'brilantní intelekt' zní jako nadávka, jste si toho vědom, že?“ zeptala se. „Pokud jste věřil, že jsem nadaná, proč jste mi to nikdy neřekl, když jsem byla ve škole?“  
„To, co jste dávala najevo v Bradavicích, má drahá slečno Grangerová, byl potenciál. Genialita se neprojevuje papouškováním toho, co najdete v knihách.“  
Hermiona unaveně zavrtěla hlavou. „To by vás zabilo, kdyby jste mě jedinkrát pochválil?“  
Severus pokrčil rameny. „Myslím, že jsem to dělal, protože jsem váš výkon jen málokdy kritizoval.“  
„Takže vaše představa o chvále je, že někoho neponižujete na každém kroku?“ zeptala se překvapeně.  
„Co ode mě chcete, Grangerová? Byla jste vynikající studentka. Kéž by všechny ty nicotné pubertální mozky fungovaly jako ten váš. Možná by pak vyučování nebyla tak ohavná fuška.“  
Hlava začala Hermioně znovu třeštit a měla toho právě tak dost. Dokulhala ke své aktovce v rohu verandy, otevřela ji a přehrabávala se v ní, dokud nenašla, co chtěla.   
„Tady je registrační formulář pro váš repelent,“ řekla a vrazila papír Snapeovi pod nos. „Laskavě ho vyplňte a odešlete po sově. Sovu máte?“  
„Ale ano, mám,“ odpověděl Severus, ale ani se nepohnul, aby si formulář vzal.  
„Nechám vám ho na kuchyňském stole,“ řekla Hermiona odměřeně „a převléknu se zpátky do svých vlastních věcí. Byl byste tak laskav, a odvezl mě zpátky na ostrov, abych se mohla přemístit domů, nebo tam budu muset doplavat?“  
Snape pokynul k posuvným dveřím. „Bude mi potěšením, Grangerová. Až po vás.“


	6. Smutky

Svoji chybu si Hermiona uvědomila během několika vteřin po přemístění do svého bytu. Stála uprostřed obýváku, tašku upustila na zem, tvář složila do dlaní a hlasitě zasténala. Alma Hobbsová bude žádat její hlavu.   
Ten formulář, který Snapeovi nechala – přesně tedy Oficiální kanadský kouzelnický formulář 4062CA na registraci dosud neznámé látky – sice byl určený pro registraci nového lektvaru, ale bohužel mu k němu zapomněla přidat buď Přílohu o chemickém složení, nebo Souhlas k ověření čistoty a účinnosti. Hermiona měla chuť svalit vinu za chybu na Snapea (kdyby mě tak nevytočil, pamatovala bych na všechno), ale nemohla popřít fakt, že to prostě její chyba byla.  
Odbelhala se do koupelny, svlékla se a pustila sprchu. Pod dopadajícími proudy horké vody, obklopena oblaky páry, nakonec Hermiona podlehla pocitu marnosti a po tvářích se jí začaly koulet slzy. Její boule a šrámy dokazovaly, jak příšerně tenhle den dopadl. Snape byl docela v pohodě - zachránil ji z ostrova, nabídl jí čisté oblečení, horkou sprchu, oběd – dokud se nezačal znovu chovat jako hulvát a hrubián. Takže usoudila, že těch několik laskavých činů, kterých byla z jeho strany svědkem, byla svým způsobem pouhá rarita. Sice spolu dokázali mluvit zdvořile, ale každičká krátká rozumná výměna názorů se zvrhla v kritiku a napadání. Konec konců, byl to Severus Snape, tak co mohla čekat jiného?  
Unaveně si opřela hlavu o mokré kachličky a zdaleka ne poprvé v životě si přála, aby mohla žít život někoho jiného a ne svůj vlastní. Opovrhovala svou prací, svou nadřízenou i skutečností, že hnije v nesmyslném zaměstnání bez budoucnosti. Ale nejvíc ze všeho nenáviděla svou osamělost. Její rodiče byli pryč a v rodině, do které se přivdala, už nebyla vítaná. Na Patentovém úřadě měla známé, ale žádné hlubší přátelství mezi nimi nikdy nevzniklo. Ze všech lidí na zemi se mohla Hermiona jako na svého přítele spolehnout pouze na Harryho Pottera a ten byl v Británii, přes půl světa daleko. Pomyslela si, že je to skoro stejné, jako první dva měsíce v Bradavicích, když jí připadalo, že tam nikdy nezapadne. Jenže teď už se v tom plácala skoro pět let.   
Když voda začala chladnout, Hermiona neochotně vylezla ze sprchy a utřela se. Přestože bylo teprve pozdní odpoledne, navlékla si pyžamo. Naprosto neměla v úmyslu po zbytek dne vytáhnout paty z domova, a převlékat se pro nic za nic pro ni v její současné náladě představovalo zbytečnou námahu. Zrovna opatrně strkala zraněnou levou nohu do papuče, když si uvědomila, že madam Hobbsová si naplánovala na pár dní volno - nikdo netušil proč, vzhledem k tomu, že ta žena neměla žádný osobní život, který by stál za řeč – a že nebude v kanceláři až do čtvrtka. Při tom pomyšlení značně pookřála. Nejen, že si pár dní od té věčně nespokojené ženské oddychne, taky by mohla napravit tu dnešní chybu, než na ni Alma přijde.  
Hermiona vzala ze sekretáře arch papíru, přivolala brk a inkoust a dala dohromady dopis pro Snapea:  
Vážený pane Snape,  
bohužel jsem Vám dnes zapomněla zanechat všechny potřebné tiskopisy. Byl byste tak laskav a vyplnil tyto dva (2) připojené formuláře a vrátil je současně s Formulářem pro registraci neznámé látky?  
Děkuji, H. J. Grangerová  
Když skončila, odpajdala na balkón svého bytu najít svou sovu, Minervu.

* * *  
Druhý den ráno dostala odpověď. Z tenounké roličky pergamenu, kterou Minerva nesla v zobáku, bylo jasné, že Snape neposlal zpět dokonce ani ten první formulář.   
Slečno Grangerová,  
přeji si záležitosti kolem Vámi zaslaných formulářů prodiskutovat osobně. Zvednu ochrany na pět minut, počínaje čtvrtou hodinou odpolední.  
S. S.  
Hermiona znechuceně odhodila pergamen na podlahu. Zabije sice touhle záležitostí celý víkend – teda ne, že by měla na práci něco lepšího – ale aspoň to bude mít z krku. Zbytek dopoledne a brzké odpoledne strávila nákupem potravin a úklidem bytu, jak jen to s podvrtnutým kotníkem šlo. Přesně ve čtyři hodiny Hermiona sevřela aktovku v náručí a pevně se soustředila na okolí Snapeova srubu. Byt v okamžení zmizel a ona zjistila, že dýchá čerstvý, borovicemi provoněný vzduch pod širým nebem a přivírá oči před jasným odpoledním sluncem. Rozhlédla se kolem a zjistila, že se přemístila přímo pod verandu srubu, kousek od sklepa. Dveře byly otevřené.  
„Pane Snape?“  
„Tady, Grangerová.“  
Hlas k ní dolehl z otevřených dveří. Kulhala směrem k nim a opatrně našlapovala po nerovném povrchu. Vešla do dveří a chvíli nic neviděla, přestože místnost osvětlovaly jak svíčky, tak jedna elektrická žárovka; po intenzivním sluneční světle venku se zdálo, že tady panuje černočerná tma; trvalo pár vteřin, než se její oči přizpůsobily.  
Místnost, kterou Snape používal jako laboratoř, byla maličká. Velkou část prostoru zabíraly tři stoly, uspořádané do tvaru písmene U a řady polic na zadní stěně. Hermiona jediným pohledem obsáhla dvanáct kotlíků, z nichž ale jen dva vypadaly, že se v nich v současné chvíli něco vaří a pak širokou škálu moždířů a paliček, rozmístěných okolo. Jako lektvarová laboratoř to bylo malinké, spíš sotva dostačující polní podmínky, přesto, pomyslela si Hermiona, je to Snapeův osobní prostor, nepochybně zařízený tak, aby přesně vyhovoval jeho vlastním potřebám.  
„Děkuji vám, že jste se tu objevila tak pohotově,“ podotkl Snape, usazený na stoličce na druhé straně jednoho ze stolů.  
„Děkuji vám, že jste zvedl ochrany. Netěšila jsem se na další jízdu kanoí,“ řekla Hermiona a odložila aktovku. „Omlouvám se, že vám tento víkend působím tolik nepříjemností,“ dodala, ačkoliv si byla jistá, že to není ona, kdo tady působí nepříjemnosti.  
„Uhněte, Grangerová. Stojíte mi ve světle.“  
Hermiona spolkla netrpělivý povzdech a posunula se doleva. „Měl jste dotazy ohledně zbývajících formulářů?“  
„Ano.“  
„A chcete to probrat tady, nebo byste raději šel nahoru?“  
Severus pokrčil rameny. „Můžeme to probrat tady. Na něčem zrovna pracuji, jak jste si jistě všimla.“  
„Tak dobře.“ Hermiona odložila aktovku. „Ten první formulář, který jsem vám tu nechala, je standardní registrační list. Další je list chemického složení, do kterého je nutno uvést seznam všech složek lektvaru, který chcete zaregistrovat, spolu s popisem postupu vaření. Třetí je souhlas s ověřením, kterým dáváte profesionálním lektvaristům souhlas k přezkoušení a ověření vašeho produktu.  
„Na to bych přišel sám taky,“ poznamenal Snape. „Chci vědět, co se stane potom, až si moje papíry půl roku poleží na stole nějakého úředníka. Prodá se můj výrobní postup tomu, kdo nabídne nejvíc, nebo se mohu obrátit na libovolného výrobce lektvarů podle vlastního přání? Budou mi poskytnuty nějaké záruky ještě předtím, než licence vstoupí v platnost? Nemám zájem, aby si nějaký hňup způsobil újmu na zdraví při pokusu uvařit si dávku na vlastní pěst.“  
„Jistěže,“ odpověděla spěšně Hermiona. „Domnívám se, že obvyklý postup je takový, že vláda pouze schválí výrobek z hlediska bezpečnosti a čistoty a vy pak máte možnost projednat tržní prodej s kýmkoliv budete chtít.“  
„Vy se domníváte?“ zopakoval po ní Snape.  
„Obvykle pracuji se zaklínadly a kouzly.“  
Snape obrátil svou pozornost nazpět k řadě baněk, které začal plnit žlutavou tekutinou. „Máte vůbec nějakou představu, kolik nových lektvarů je schváleno z celkového počtu předložených žádostí?“  
„Domnívám se...“ začala Hermiona, pak zrudla a začala znovu. „Pokud vím, tak asi padesát procent. Některé z nich jsou velmi podobné už existujícím lektvarům, takže jejich špatná rozlišitelnost neumožňuje schválit nový patent.“  
Snape v odpověď zavrčel. Hermiona čekala, že ji zahrne záplavou otázek, ale žádné nepřicházely; ten muž byl zcela pohlcený prací na některém ze svých projektů, pro který připravoval ty baňky s nažloutlou tekutinou.  
„Vaříte svůj repelent?“ zeptala se zdvořile.   
Další zavrčení.  
Hermiona čekala ještě přibližně minutu a její netrpělivost vzrůstala. „Máte nějaké další otázky, pane Snape?“  
„Ano, Grangerová, mám.“ Severus se odvrátil od pracovního stolu, pevně na ni pohlédl a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Proč jste nechala práce s lektvary?“  
Zamrkala překvapením nad náhlou změnou tématu. „Ee-e...“  
„Mělo to...“ pokračoval Snape a sáhl po Lektvarovém věstníku, který ležel otevřený na lavici, „...něco společného s tímto?“  
„Náhle znepokojená, vzala si od něj Hermiona časopis a přeletěla očima otevřenou stránku. Článek s názvem „Výzkum v oblasti demence: čas podívat se znovu na minule nezdary?“ ji přímo udeřil do očí.  
Mistr lektvarů Thaddeus Hawkins ze společnosti Barkhurst&Branch Pharmaceuticals, Ltd., hovořil minulý týden na sympóziu o žalostném nedostatku výzkumů v oblasti lektvarů, zaměřených na léčbu stařecké demence. „Zároveň s vodou vylili z vaničky i dítě,“ prohlásil na výročním zasedání Velkého evropského lektvarového konsorcia. „Minulá selhání, z nichž stojí za zmínku zejména to, k němuž došlo před osmi lety v Británii (viz článek „Británie zastavuje výzkum po selhání testů na lidech,“ červen 2005), předčasně ukončila vývoj jinak slibných lektvarů. Výzkumná práce, kterou prováděli J. D. Wellington, H. J. Grangerová a B. C. Stanley, měla za následek tři úmrtí a jeden neobvyklý případ změny lidské osobnosti....“  
Minulost se vrátila, aby ji zničila. Hermiona se přerývaně nadechla a cítila, jak jí krev mizí z obličeje. Slova na stránce se rozpila, a když se podívala na Snapea, vypadal podivně rozostřený. Zalapala po dechu, hodila po něm časopis a klopýtala směrem ke sklepním dveřím.  
Přemohla ji touha utíkat, ale fyzicky dokázala jenom kulhat, a tak se Hermiona potácela pryč od srubu směrem k jezeru. Dorazila na molo, které se jí pod nohama lehce rozkymácelo, a ji to vyvedlo z rovnováhy a srazilo na kolena. Pocítila ostrou bolest, nejspíš při pádu utrpěla další odřeniny nebo modřiny, ale Hermioně to bylo jedno. Nahlas sténala, po čtyřech dolezla k okraji mola a prudce zvracela do jezera. Když se zdálo, že už jí v žaludku nic nezůstalo, klesla na bok a zůstala ležet, byla propocená a ztěžka oddychovala.  
Ta odporná, svinská studie. To ji museli znova vytahovat? Nemohli ji jednoduše nechat, aby v šanonech zteřela a zapadala prachem? Hermiona pootevřela oči; jezero před ní se tiše čeřilo a plující kačena si ji zvědavě prohlížela. Nechtělo se jí ani pohnout, netoužila se vrátit a čelit Snapeovým otázkám. Zdálo se to jako věčnost, ten čas, kdy tam ležela schoulená, naprosto spokojená se sledováním slunečních paprsků, tančících na vodě a jemného pohupování břízek a borovic. Pak ucítila vibrace blížících se kroků a uvědomila si, že je čas čelit realitě. Hermiona se začala zvedat do sedu a připravovala se na nevyhnutelný příval urážek.  
Snape poklekl vedle ní, odložil na molo hrnek s čajem a potom jí pomohl posadit se. „Tumáte. Otřete si s tím obličej,“ a podal jí mokrou žínku.   
Příliš překvapená, než aby něco řekla, vzala Hermiona žínku a udělala, co se jí řeklo. Když si důkladně otřela obličej a krk, podal jí Snape hrnek čaje.  
„To pomůže,“ řekl prostě a zvedal se k odchodu.  
„Počkejte,“ zasípala, když konečně našla svůj hlas, „děkuji vám, nevím co říct...“  
„Nemusíte vysvětlovat.“  
„Kdybyste mi dal jen pár minut, abych se vzpamatovala, já...já...“  
Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „To je v pořádku, Grangerová. Není třeba. Ale jestli o tom budete chtít mluvit, rád vás vyslechnu. Já jsem neměl nikoho, ke komu bych mluvil, jen jezero. Zdá se to zvláštní, ale jezero naslouchalo a to bylo to, co pomáhalo. “  
Hermiona zamrkala, dočista ohromena touhle zcela neočekávanou stránkou Severuse Snapea. Nakonec přikývla a zamumlala: „Děkuji, ráda bych si promluvila.“  
„Potřebuji něco poklidit v dílně, zatím si vypijte čaj, pak se vrátím.“  
Znovu přikývla. Snape odešel a kroky dozněly. Hermiona se usadila do pohodlnější pozice a začala přemýšlet o paradoxu jménem Snape. Poprvé dokázala pochopit poznámky Bradyho Lawforda o Snapeově osobnosti. Severus Snape se musel změnit, když se k ní choval takhle přátelsky. Nebylo to nevítané zjištění, jen ji neobvyklost toho všeho připadala poněkud matoucí. Ten učitel, kterého znala z Bradavic, by se k ní nikdy nezachoval tak laskavě. Když se Snape o pět minut později vrátil, Hermiona nad tím stále ještě hloubala.  
„Jak se cítíte?“ zeptal se a se zkříženýma nohama se usadil kousek od ní.  
„Lépe,“ připustila.  
Snape si odfrknul. „Jsem rád, že jste neřekla 'v pořádku', protože to byste byla pěkný lhář.“

Hermiona zaváhala a pak položila otázku, která jí zaměstnávala mysl především: „Proč se ke mně chováte tak hezky?“  
Ve Snapeově pohledu se mihlo pobavení. „Byla byste radši, kdybych k vám byl krutý?“   
„Kdysi byste byl.“ S poctivostí nejdál dojdeš, říká se.   
Snape se nad tím zamyslel. „V tom máte naprostou pravdu. Není to tak, že bych vás nenáviděl, Grangerová. To, co nenávidím, jsou vzpomínky, které vypluly na povrch, když jste se tady před třemi dny s Brady Lawfordem objevila.“  
Hermiona přikývla, zahleděla se na jezero a přemýšlela, kde začít. „Víte, nemusíte poslouchat moje trápení. Jestli byste raději ne-“  
„Grangerová, chovám se k vám slušně, protože Brady Lawford byl slušný ke mně a bez něj bych tu nebyl.“  
„Vy jste vyprávěl panu Lawfordovi o své minulosti?“ zeptala se s vytřeštěnýma očima.  
„Samozřejmě, že ne, z pochopitelných důvodů. Jenom posílám dál laskavost, kterou mi prokázal, když mi tady poskytl útočiště. Jak jsem řekl, rád vám budu naslouchat.“  
Ještě jednou zaváhala a pak konečně řekla: „Měl jste pravdu, když jste se domníval, že ta H. J. Grangerová, o které se zmiňují v časopise, jsem já. Jack Wellington a Barrett Stanley už nějaký čas pracovali na léku proti demenci a mně se dost překvapivě poštěstilo připojit se k jejich skupině. Chtěla jsem, pochopte; nevím, jestli jste to věděl, ale profesorka McGonagallová … před nějakým časem se u ní začala projevovat demence a musela odstoupit z funkce ředitelky...“  
Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „To jsem nevěděl,“ řekl tiše. „Je mi to velice líto.“  
Hermiona přikývla a polkla, pevně rozhodnutá pokračovat. „To celé byl velmi špičkový, supermoderní výzkum. Asi půl roku poté, co jsem se připojila k týmu, jsme měli lektvar připravený k testování na zvířatech. To proběhlo bez problémů a tak nastal čas přejít k testování na člověku.“  
„Které už nedopadlo tak dobře.“  
„Vlastně dobře dopadlo. Měli jsme velmi dobré výsledky u značného počtu pacientů, kteří trpěli buď přirozenou demencí, nebo demencí v důsledku paměťových kouzel. Pak bohužel několik osob zemřelo na selhání jater, takže náš výzkum začal být ostřeji sledovaný.“  
„Poškození jater není neznámý vedlejší účinek experimentálních lektvarů,“ zdůraznil Severus.  
„Já vím. Ale bylo navrženo – já jsem navrhla - Hermiona sebou trhla, když se opravila – že lektvar vyzkoušíme na omezeném počtu zdravých jedinců, u nichž nebylo zjištěno žádné onemocnění jater, abychom posílili svoje závěry. Ron se přihlásil jako dobrovolník.“  
Snape se zamračil. „Weasley po vašem lektvaru zemřel?“  
„Ne.“ Snažila se mrkáním zahnat slzy, které jí náhle vyhrkly, a důrazně zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, byl naprosto zdravý, tam žádný problém nehrozil.“  
„Tak co se stalo?“  
„On... nevím, jestli si vzpomínáte na tu událost na Odboru záhad v pátém ročníku?“  
Severus se ušklíbnul. Hloupá, tvrdohlavá děcka... „Vzpomínám si.“  
„Ron byl.. já nevím, nějak zraněný těmi mozky, které se na něj přilepily. Fyzicky mu na kůži později zbyly jen šrámy. Nezdálo se, že by měl jiné následky.“ Hermiona nešťastně polkla. „Poté, co si vzal zkušební lektvar byl... změnil se. Začalo to strašnými výkyvy nálad. Pak občas zapomínal jména a místa – výrazně, ne jenom běžná zapomnětlivost. Později také začal trpět psychózou, se všemi jejími projevy. Odtržení od reality, regrese k mnohem mladšímu věku...“ nervózně se kousla do rtu.  
„A?“  
„Je u Sv. Munga,“ zamumlala Hermiona, slzy jí teď prýštily a stékaly po tvářích. „Podle léčitelů je naprosto nevyléčitelný a trvale nesvéprávný.“  
„Rozumím.“  
Pohlédla na Severuse se zoufalstvím ve tváři. „Víte, jaké to je, zničit někoho, koho milujete?“  
Snape ztuhnul. S velkým úsilím potlačil tucty neurvalých odpovědí a jednoduše konstatoval: „Ano. Vím.“  
Brumbál. Nejradši by si nakopala. „Je mi to líto, nemyslela jsem...“  
„Nic se nestalo, Grangerová.“ Severus zhluboka dýchal. Poslední věc, o kterou by stál, bylo zamíchat sem ještě duchy své vlastní minulosti. „Takže Weasley je trvale u Sv. Munga?“  
Přikývla. „Obávám se, že je toho víc. Molly, ona – nikdy mi to neodpustila. Nebyla ze mě nadšená, když jsem Ronovi řekla, že nechci svatbu hned, jak vyjdeme z Bradavic. Chtěla jsem pokračovat ve studiu. Ron to pochopil, ale ona ne. A pak ji taky nepotěšilo, když jsem se rozhodla radši si budovat kariéru, než okamžitě otěhotnět....“  
Dalo mu trochu práce, aby se v tomhle zorientoval. Snape trpělivě čekal.  
„Po Ronově... potom, co se to stalo, jsem byla úplně na dně,“ pokračovala Hermiona. „Nemohla jsem lektvary ani vidět, takže jsem začala pracovat na Ministerstvu v Odboru kouzel. A když se  
Ronův stav vůbec nelepšil, bylo po čase pořád těžší a těžší chodit ho navštěvovat. Nakonec jsem tam nechodila skoro vůbec. Vymyslela jsem, že si zkusím vzít dovolenou, tak jsem na čtrnáct dní přijela do Kanady.“  
„A zůstala jste?“  
„Ne, tehdy ne. Ale být od toho všeho pryč bylo tak úžasné, že když jsem se konečně vrátila domů, bylo to desetkrát horší. Molly tak nějak předpokládala, že jsem sem přijela hledat lék a nepřestávala mi vyčítat, jak jsem si mohla dovolit odjet na dovolenou, zatímco je její syn tak nemocný a proč nedokážu najít způsob, jak mu pomoci.“  
„Vždycky předtím jste mu pomohla,“ poznamenal bystře Severus. „Vždycky jste byla mozkem vašeho malého tria.“  
Hermionu zalila vlna hněvu a instinktivně popřela Snapeovo obvinění. Ale hněv stejně tak rychle opadl, když jí došlo, že to, co řekl, je konec konců pravda.  
„Tentokrát mu pomoct nedokážu,“ souhlasila sklesle. „Jen Artur to dokázal pochopit, a Harry a docela překvapivě i Percy. Oni navrhli...“ Hermiona se odmlčela a pak dořekla: „...takže navrhli, ať se s Ronem rozvedu a žiju dál. Napřed jsem byla zděšená, ale čím víc jsem o tom přemýšlela, tím větší smysl to dávalo. Zbytek rodiny – hlavně Molly a Ginny – mě od té doby nenávidí.“  
„Takže jste se s ním rozvedla,“ řekl Severus tiše.  
„Ano. Rozvedla jsem se s ním. A přišla jsem sem, abych se pokusila začít nový život.“  
„A uspěla jste?“  
Po tvářích se jí rozlily nové slzy. „Ne,“ zašeptala.  
Severus se na pár minut odmlčel a Hermiona tiše plakala. Během svého působení jako ředitel koleje se raději všem vzlykajícím zmijozelům vyhnul, ženský způsob projevování zoufalství na něj nedělal žádný dojem. Ale na rozdíl od jiných žen, které by to možná udělaly, se Grangerová nepokusila prosit o jeho soucit, nebo ho žádat, aby ji objímal a utěšoval. Dokázal si snadno představit, jak ji Weasleyovi vyloučili ze svého středu za to, že nebyla schopna přijít se správným řešením ve chvíli, kdy na tom nejvíc záleželo. A byl si jistý, že tak dlouho žila pod ustavičným tlakem, že musí něčeho dosáhnout, že volba jednodušší cesty u ní vytvořila svůj vlastní druh stresu. Severus obecně moc nevěřil psychiatrickým nesmyslům, ale bylo jasné, že Hermiona kvůli tomu trpí. Ze svého vlastního citového utrpení v průběhu let se naučil, že je potřeba dostat příležitost pojmenovat své obavy a potom se s nimi vypořádat, dát jim dostatek času a prostoru.  
„Přinesu vám ještě čaj,“ řekl a vstal ze svého místa na molu. „Klidně tu zůstaňte, jak dlouho chcete.“  
Hermiona přikývla na souhlas, stále ještě ztracena ve svém vlastním trápení.

* * *


	7. Windigo

Severus popadl rybářský prut, krabičku s háčky a návnadami a znovu vyhlédl širokými prosklenými dveřmi k jezeru. Grangerová byla stále na molu a naprosto nevypadala, že by měla chuť jít dovnitř. Poslední hodinu střídavě seděla, popocházela a zprudka házela kameny do vody. Snapeovi se nechtělo ji rušit, ale měl chuť na ryby k večeři a navíc tušil, že dnes večer bude muset nakrmit kromě svého vlastního ještě jeden krk. Pomalu došel až k molu a cestou nadělal dostatek hluku, aby ho Grangerová slyšela přicházet.   
„Že vám nebude vadit, Grangerová, když se se mnou podělíte o molo?“ zeptal se, když došel až za ni.  
Hermiona seděla na zemi se zkříženýma nohama, rukama objímala kolena a zírala na něj s nepokrytým úžasem. „Vy lovíte ryby? Jako mudla?“  
Severus odložil krabici, otevřel ji a snažil se z ní vyhrabat něco, co by použil jako návnadu. „To jsem se naučil od Lawforda,“ odpověděl a pokrčil rameny.  
„Ale vždyť vám stačí jen mávnout hůlkou a říct 'accio ryby,' a budou skákat z vody přímo na vás!“  
„Přesně tak, a proto mám raději mudlovský způsob. Nepotřebuji škopek ryb, abych nakrmil dva lidi.“  
Hermioně najednou došel význam, zrudla a začala vstávat. „Nezamýšlela jsem zůstat tak dlouho. Nemusíte si dělat starosti s jídlem pro mě.“  
„Já vím, že nemusím. Sedněte si a držte pusu, nebo vyplašíte všechny ryby.“  
Znovu se posadila a zároveň pozorovala Snapea, jak namotal na háček lesklého, černého gumového červa. Vytáhl hůlku, mávnul nad červem a zamumlal: „Odorus hirudonae“ a pak nahodil udici do jezera.   
„Co to bylo za kouzlo?“ zeptala se Hermiona. „Není mi vůbec povědomé.“  
„To je jedno z mých vlastních, doslova znamená 'vůně pijavice.' Místní ryby si na pijavice potrpí.“  
„Tak proč prostě nepoužijete skutečné pijavice?“  
„Protože skutečné pijavice si šetřím do lektvarů.“  
„Aha,“ zamyslela se nad tím. „Používáte pijavice do svého repelentu?“  
„Nikoliv. Pijavice používám do některých experimentálních lektvarů.“  
„Experimentálních lektvarů?“ zopakovala opatrně Hermiona.  
„Mám jich několik. Zrovna teď pracuji na roztoku, který po aplikování na sivenku lékařskou zamezí vzniku plísně, která ji jinak napadá s otravnou pravidelností. Určitě víte, že se ceny oběhových stimulantů kvůli nízkému výnosu sivenky vyšplhaly až do nebe.“ Snape pomalu navíjel vlasec. Podíval se směrem k Hermioně a zjistil, že na něj upřeně zírá. „Nebo jste snad předpokládala, že znova fušuji do černé magie?“   
„Nemyslela jsem si... chci říct... to je skvělé!“ vykoktala. „Vím, že slabá sklizeň sivenky lékařské způsobovala vždycky problémy. Jen jsem nečekala, že budete pracovat na něčem tak ….“  
„…. humánním?“ dokončil za ni Severus. Navinul vlasec a znova nahodil. „Možná vás to překvapí, Grangerová, ale mám seznam projektů kilometry dlouhý, bude mi trvat léta, než ho dokončím. Jsou to věci, které jsem vždycky chtěl dělat, ale když jsem učil, nikdy jsem neměl tolik času.“  
„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“  
Snape po ní střelil zkoumavým pohledem a pak znovu obrátil pozornost k udici. „Předtím vám v kladení otázek nic nebránilo.“  
Hermiona znovu zčervenala. „Jen mě zajímalo....když vás lektvary očividně tolik baví, proč jste tolik toužil učit v Bradavicích obranu?“  
„Proč jste pokračovala ve studiu kouzel na mistrovské úrovni, když už jste jeden titul získala v lektvarech?“  
„Protože jsem ten předmět měla ráda právě tak, jako lektvary.“  
„Tady máte svou odpověď. Pokud ovšem nedáte přednost všeobecně uznávanému přesvědčení, že jsem se zoufale snažil naočkovat děti černou magií a proměnit je v oddané Voldemortovy stoupence.“  
Severus Snape udělal vtip. A navíc vtip na svůj vlastní účet! Asi se vážně blíží konec světa, pomyslela si Hermiona, ledaže by celý uplynulý den existoval jen v jejích představách. Snape, jak si všimla, vysílal jejím směrem podezřívavé pohledy.   
„Co se děje? Narostla mi druhá hlava?“  
„To zrovna ne, ale zřejmě se u vás objevil smysl pro humor.“  
„Což znamená, že jste obratem událostí buď vyděšená, nebo jste oněměla šokem. Co z toho, Grangerová?“  
„Ani jedno. Vlastně – hmm – je to sympatické. Možná měl pan Lawford ohledně vás nakonec pravdu.“  
„Vážně? A v jakém smyslu? Že na něj v pokeru stačím levou rukou?“  
Co na to říct? Že Severus Snape je nakonec dost možná slušný člověk? Zaškubání Snapeovy udice odvedlo jeho pozornost k vytahování úlovku a tak byla Hermiona ušetřena nutnosti něco odpovědět.  
„Jednu bychom měli,“ zamumlal o chvilku později, když vytáhl na molo pořádnou štiku.   
Sledovala, jak obratně odstranil háček z rybí tlamy, znovu použil kouzlo pro vůni pijavice a obloukem nahodil zpátky do jezera. „Jste v tom vážně dobrý. Můj otec miloval rybaření, ale rozhodně mu trvalo mnohem déle, než něco chytil.“  
„Rybaření má určité kouzlo, když máte čas se mu věnovat.“  
„Táta si každý rok bral v ordinaci týdenní volno, kdy nedělal nic jiného, jen chytal ryby. Což mamku přivádělo k šílenství, protože ona nebyla typ na pobyt venku. Ve skutečnosti,“ řekla Hermiona a usmála se nad tou vzpomínkou, „byl táta příšerný rybář, ale nikdy by si to nepřiznal.“ Pak zvážněla a začala sledovat čeřící se vlnky, rozbíhají se po jezeře. „Je tu ještě něco jiného, na co bych se chtěla zeptat.“  
Severus si povzdechl. „Grangerová, vy jste se s otázkou na rtech snad už narodila.“  
Tentokrát ji to nedokázalo pobavit. „Je to něco, o čem jsem přemýšlela od chvíle, kdy byli moji rodiče zabiti....“  
„Vaši rodiče byli zabiti smrtijedy,“ pronesl Snape suše, „a vy chcete vědět, jestli v tom nemám prsty.“  
Hermiona se užasle podivila, jestli na ni ten člověk náhodou nepoužil nitrozpyt. Její rodiče se stali oběťmi kouzelnické války v průběhu jejího posledního ročníku v Bradavicích. Mudlovské geny, úzké přátelství jejich dcery s Harry Potterem a její mimořádné schopnosti z nich udělaly hlavní cíl. První zpráva, sestavená bystrozory na konci války uváděla, že útok na Hermionin domov vedl kdosi jménem Baldwin, což jí nezabránilo lámat si hlavu, jestli je k tomu Snape třeba nepovzbudil. Rodiče té mudlovské šmejdky, Baldwine... předvedeš jim cruciatus mým jménem, že?  
Beze slova přikývla a zahnala vzpomínky do nejtemnějšího kouta, kde je ukrývala.   
Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Odpověď znáte od soudu. Byl jsem v úkrytu, Grangerová. Nebyl jsem v situaci, abych svou přítomnost stavěl na odiv při nájezdech na mudlovská společenství.“  
„Samozřejmě.“ Hermiona se skoro zastyděla, že tu otázku vyslovila. Znala odpověď, ale pochybnosti, které jí patnáct let vrtaly hlavou, ji donutily zeptat se.  
Zkontroloval udici a pak se k ní obrátil. „Jestli vám to pomůže, tak při smrtijedských raziích většina z nich ani netušila, kdo ještě se zapojil, nebo kam jdou. Ve hře bývalo jedno či více přenášedel a všichni se přemisťovali samostatně.“  
„Chápu.“  
„Já jsem tvoje rodiče nezabil, Hermiono,“ dodal Snape tiše.  
„Já vím. Chci říct, slyšela jsem... Ztěžka polkla. „Děkuji vám za upřímnost.“  
Právě v tu chvíli Severus ucítil škubnutí udice. Po krátkém boji vytáhnul druhou štiku, o něco větší, než ta první.  
„Večeře,“ prohlásil a zvedl zběsile se mrskající úlovek, zároveň s teď již nehybnou první rybou.   
„Vážně si nemusíte dělat starosti s jídlem pro mě. Měla bych jít.“  
Snape pozvednul obočí. „Měla jste snad jiné plány na dnešní večer?“  
„Ne, ale...“   
„Pokud máte obavy z mého kuchařského umění, mohl bych zdůraznit, že jsem po všech těch letech ještě stále naživu?“  
Přívětivější, vtipnější Severus Snape. Hermiona se ani nesnažila vypořádat se s tou šokující proměnou. „Bude mi potěšením povečeřet s vámi,“ řekla a přiznala tím porážku.   
„Dám vám vědět, až jídlo bude. A být vámi, zkusil bych nějaký repelent, pokud nechcete být snědená zaživa. Muchničky jsou v tuhle denní dobu nejagresivnější.“ S tím Severus zamířil zpátky do srubu.  
Zatímco chytat ryby mudlovským způsobem bylo příjemné rozptýlení, čištění se to netýkalo. Snapeovi stačilo jednou sledovat Lawforda, jak oškrabuje šupiny a ohání se porcovacím nožem a rozhodl se, že některé věci je lepší přenechat magii. Pár krátkých švihnutí hůlkou a ryby byly připraveny k pečení.  
Rozdělat oheň v něčem, čemu Lawford říkal kotlový gril, byl také zdlouhavý úkol, když se to dělalo mudlovským způsobem, zatímco Severus už pouhých deset minut po návratu do srubu pekl štiku na horkém grilu; jediným důvodem, proč to trvalo tak dlouho bylo, že zároveň připravoval salát. Právě šel říct Hermioně, že večeře je připravená, když dorazila sama; vtrhla do srubu, potácela se a plácala se po hlavě a po zádech.   
„Jdou po mně!“ kvílela a mávala rukama kolem hlavy. „Roj much! Pronásledují mě celou cestu od mola!“  
Severus povzdechl a rychle hůlkou sprovodil ze světa tři černé mušky. „To byl těžko roj, když byly jen tři.“  
„Bylo jich mnohem víc, vím, že bylo,“ protestovala Hermiona.  
„Umyjte se a posaďte se ke stolu, Grangerová. Večeře už je hotová.“  
Hermiona se odbelhala do koupelny, umyla si obličej a ruce a zdržela se právě tak dlouho, aby si mohla na krku prohlédnout pár čerstvých štípanců od hmyzu. „Brutální potvory,“ mumlala, když mířila ke stolu.  
Snape usedl naproti ní. „Nikdy jste neslyšela o Windigu?“  
„Ne, co je to?“  
„Tady nahoře koluje mnoho starých indiánských legend a jedna z nich vypráví příběh o Windigu. Před mnoha lety – mnoha lunami, jak by řekli – začali lidé z lesního kmene mizet, kdykoliv se zatoulali dál od tábora. Malá dívenka, která byla těmito událostmi velmi vyděšená, se vyptávala svého dědečka, co by mohlo být zodpovědné za ta zmizení a ten jí řekl, že je to Windigo – zlý duch, který na sebe dokáže brát podobu skal, stromů, čehokoliv, co se nachází v lese. Nakonec přišla s plánem, aby vlákali Windiga do hluboké jámy a zabili ho. Plán byl úspěšný a poté, co byla ta bytost chycena, každý z vesničanů přispěl a nasypal do jámy žhavé uhlí, aby stvoření spálili. Když Windigo umíral, vyslovil přísahu, že se bude neustále vracet a nepřestane se mstít. A pak se rozpadl na jemný popel a vítr ho rozfoukal.  
Vesničané byli radostí bez sebe, protože se Windiga zbavili. Ale následující léto se jeho popel vrátil a kdykoliv se někoho dotknul, bodal a pálil a zanechával po sobě malá červená znamení. Tak Windigo dosáhl své pomsty.“  
„Muchničky!“ zvolala Hermiona.  
„Přesně tak.“ Snape k ní přistrčil misku s divokou rýží. „Poslužte si.“  
Jednoduché jídlo z divoké rýže a štiky bylo výborné, jak Hermiona zjistila. Od oběda uplynula pěkně dlouhá doba – vlastně si první část dne ani nedokázala pořádně vybavit, připadalo jí, jako by od té doby uběhly celé věky. Zatímco jedla, Severus mluvil o svých lektvarových projektech a Hermiona zjistila, že si toho člověka ve skutečnosti váží. Kromě toho se cítila v tomhle srubu a v jeho společnosti podivným způsobem pohodlně, a to zjištění bylo zarážející.  
„Děje se něco?“ Snape vycítil, že se její pozornost vytratila.  
„Ne, vůbec ne, já jen...“ chvíli hledala správná slova „...že sem dokonale zapadáte.“  
„Prosím?“  
„Vy sem patříte.“ Hermiona máchla rukou směrem k jezeru, jehož nehybná hladina se leskla ve slábnoucím denním světle. „Je to, jako kdybyste patřil právě sem, hlavně když vás člověk slyší vyprávět indiánské legendy.“ Do tváří jí stoupla červeň. „Když jsem vás včera viděla, jak se vynořujete z mlhy, vypadal jste skoro jako statečný Odžibwej – dlouhé, tmavé vlasy po ramena, pádlující na kanoi z březové kůry.“  
Severus se málem udusil soustem ryby. „Fantazírujete, Grangerová?“  
Široce se usmála. „Hliníková kánoe tu iluzi, samozřejmě, dokonale rozbila.“  
Snapeova ramena se otřásla smíchem. „U Merlinovy bradky,“ zamumlal a zakryl si ústa ubrouskem. „Měl jsem vás tam venku nechat.“  
„Má jezero léčivé vlastnosti? Pan Lawford mi řekl, že Odžibwejové tomu věří.“  
„Stejně jako já. Indiáni mají ve skutečnosti doopravdy blízký vztah k přírodní magii.“  
„Přírodní magie?“ zapochybovala Hermiona.  
„Magie je možná špatné slovo. Není to magie v tom smyslu slova, jak ji známe my dva, ale spíš silné spojení se zemí a s přírodou. Představa lektvarů, například, vůbec není něco nového, nebo pro ně cizího. Už dlouho vaří různé léčivé vodičky a jejich složky bývají podobné, jako naše.“  
„Chápu,“ řekla zamyšleně. „Domníváte se, že někdo – myslím nějaký kouzelník nebo čarodějka – dělal srovnávací studii těchto dvou fenoménů?“  
„Vy jste ta, která je zaměstnaná na kanadském ministerstvu,“ poukázal Severus. „myslel bych, že najít odpověď bude docela snadné.“  
„Hmm.“ Hermiona upila doušek vína, které Severus podával k večeři. Taková studie by byla zajímavá; její mozkové buňky poprvé po letech ožily při představě něčeho, co stojí za výzkum. Když večeře skončila, doopravdy se těšila, že příští den ráno půjde do práce.  
Nabídla Snapeovi pomoc s nádobím, což byla stejně jen formalita, vzhledem k tomu, že umývání nádobí kouzelníkům nezabralo skoro žádný čas a Hermiona pochybovala, že by se mužovo nadšení pro mudlovské rybaření rozšířilo na mudlovské domácí práce. Podle očekávání, Severus ten návrh okamžitě odmítl.  
„Musím se vrátit domů,“ řekla, a cítila se náhle rozpačitě a plaše. „Nedokážu vám dostatečně poděkovat za večeři … a za všechno...“  
Snape pokrčil rameny. „To nestojí za řeč. Byl jsem rád, že mám společnost.“  
Hermiona měla neurčitý pocit, že by mělo být řečeno víc, ale neměla tušení, co říct, ani jak by Snape reagoval na záplavu komplimentů z její strany. Nakonec se zhluboka nadechla a řekla: „Mohu se teď přemístit?“  
„Samozřejmě. Ochrany byly dole celé odpoledne. Mohla jste odejít, kdykoliv jste chtěla.“  
A to mělo znamenat co? Hermiona pouze přikývla a usmála se. „Ještě jednou vám děkuji.“  
A s prásknutím se přemístila.


	8. Potřeba vrátit se

Neobvyklé štěstí, které Hermiona pociťovala, když se druhého dne ráno přemístila do práce, bylo na hony vzdálené její obvyklé pondělní ranní náladě. Pokládala za poněkud znepokojivé, že si ani nedokázala vzpomenout, kdy měla naposledy tak dobrou náladu. Srovnání dnešní nálady s jejím obvyklým rozpoložením jí dostatečně ukázalo, jak neutěšený život vedla.  
Příčina dnešní spokojenosti se dala částečně přičíst na vrub nepřítomnosti madam Hobbsové. Hermiona netušila, jestli některý z jejích spolupracovníků cítil ten rozdíl, ale jí připadala atmosféra v kanceláři mnohem méně skličující, než obvykle. Najednou si vzpomněla na Snapea v jeho osamělém srubu v lesích, jak si pracuje na jakémkoliv projektu se mu zrovna zachce, aniž by musel plnit absurdní požadavky nějakého nadřízeného. Hermiona seděla u stolu, popíjela ranní kávu a pocítila neklamné bodnutí závisti. Snape... stále ji udivovalo, že bylo možné považovat společnost Severuse Snapea za příjemnou. Těch pár hodin pozdního nedělního odpoledne, když nepočítá trýznivé odhalení své minulosti, bylo o hodně víc než jen přijatelných a Hermiona si lámala hlavu, co by tomu řekl Harry, kdyby to věděl.   
Dalším důvodem její dobré nálady byla příjemná vyhlídka na podniknutí malého výzkumu o „přírodní magii“ Odžibwejů, o které se Snape zmiňoval. Bylo to už dávno, co Hermionu zaujal nějaký poutavý, podnětný výzkumný projekt a tak si teď s požitkem vychutnávala těšení, které pociťovala. Alma byla pryč a tak se rozhodla hodit opatrnost za hlavu, přesunout na jindy všechno, kromě nejnaléhavější práce a začít s výzkumem. Sáhla nahoru do aktovky pro tentokrát již správně vyplněné formuláře žádosti o patent, podepsané Sebastianem Snowem. Vytáhla je ven, chvíli na ně zírala a její dobrá nálada splaskla jako pouťový balónek.  
Už neměla žádný důvod vrátit se do Snapeova srubu u jezera. A návrat k jezeru se náhle stal přesně tím, po čem toužila ze všeho nejvíc.  
Samozřejmě, že ne proto, že by jí chyběl Snape. Je pravda, že ten člověk uměl dobře ugrilovat štiku a působil jako překvapivě dobrý posluchač. Ale Hermiona toužila sedět na molu a pozorovat kachny a potápky, naslouchat šplouchání vody a cítit svěží vůni borovic. Dokonce chtěla znovu otevřít svou třináctou komnatu a čelit všemu, co se v ní skrývalo, jakkoliv těžké by to bylo. To pokojné prostředí bylo, z nedostatku lepších slov, utišující, a Hermiona v tu chvíli porozuměla tomu, že právě tak důležité, jako krásné okolí je to, co ve srubu není; lidé, kteří by ji soudili, dělali si nároky na její čas a její schopnosti, nebo otravovali přítomnost ustavičnými nářky nad minulostí. Vzpomněla si, co říkal Snape o mluvení k jezeru a zjistila, že si ho snadno dokáže představit, jak háže kameny do jezera a křičí nadávky na stromy. Tři roky, řekl jí, tři roky, než se zbavil démonů minulosti. Hermiona přemýšlela, jak dlouho by to trvalo jí. Kolik let, než by ji přestaly pronásledovat obrazy rozzuřených Weasleyových? Rodičů, zabitých proto, že jejich dcera byla tak brilantní čarodějka? Rona, netečného a zmateného na oddělení u Sv. Munga, jak jí desetkrát při každé návštěvě klade otázku, co tam dělá?  
Hermiona okamžitě pustila z hlavy myšlenku na jakoukoliv úřední práci. Hodila do sebe zbytek kafe a vyrazila do Claude de la Baguette Memorial Reference Library, národní referenční knihovny, obrovského archivu výzkumů kanadské kouzelnické vlády. Už tam jednou byla, při své první návštěvě Kanady. Tentokrát bylo jejím cílem zjistit, jestli někdo nestudoval magické atributy domorodých Američanů. A pokud se jí při tom podaří zapomenout na svůj život v Británii, stejně jako na přitažlivost Snapeova srubu, tím líp.  
Hermiona strávila příjemný den zašitá v zákoutích budovy, která byla kouzelnickou vládou důvěrně nazývána „Claude.“ Obrovský výzkumný institut byl umístěn v letité budově, kterou protahovalo, byla rozlehlá a tmavá a vůbec celkově nevábná. Přesto zde byly pohodlné židle, široké stoly a všude byly rozmístěné neustále se doplňující konvice s čajem. Hermiona objevila asi půl tuctu slibných textů a pustila se do čtení. To, co objevila, ji uchvátilo.  
Nejblíže se Odžibwejové dostali k něčemu podobnému kouzlům v oblasti léčení, jak Hermiona věděla. Utajovaná skupina s názvem Midéwiwin, neboli Velká léčitelská společnost, věřila, že léčitelství je nejvyšším posláním, zahrnujícím v sobě léčení těla i duše. Byli zasvěceni Manitouovi a střežili vědomosti o léčení. Ve skupině bylo osm úrovní, ale pouze ti, kteří dosáhli čtvrté a vyšší úrovně, se směli starat o nemocné. Každý s sebou nosil brašnu, nazývanou midé, obvykle vyrobenou z vydří kožešiny (Hermiona si vzpomněla na svého patrona a zašklebila se), která obsahovala byliny, talismany a posvátné bílé lastury, používané k léčení. Lastury byly záhadou samy o sobě; jak se dozvěděla, nacházely se pouze v jižním Pacifiku a nebylo známo, jak se k nim Odžibwejové v osmnáctém a devatenáctém století dostali.   
Ale i na konci Hermiona stále napůl tápala ve tmě. Těch pár badatelů, kteří studovali Odžibwejské léčitele, se ani neobtěžovalo zdokumentovat, jaké byliny používali. Ale podle jejího mínění tu byla jasná paralela s lektvary a Hermiona si okamžitě začala lámat hlavu, co o tom Snape ví. Nebo si dokonce byl vědom existence Midéwiwinu? Hermiona se rozhodla, že mu při první příležitosti pošle sovu a vyptá se.   
První příležitost nastala tentýž večer. Naškrábala svá zjištění na pergamen a vyslala Minervu k letu na sever. Když se další den ráno probudila, Minerva tpělivě čekala na balkóně s odpovědí:  
„Grangerová, tohle ví v Kanadě každý školák. To vám trvalo celý den, než jste na to přišla?“  
Normálně by Hermionu ten sarkasmus naštval, ale teď to naopak vzala jako osobní výzvu. Popadla pero a odeslala odpověď:  
„Jak dobře víte, Snape, nikdy jsem nebyla kanadským dítětem. Osm hodin, strávených příjemným a podnětným výzkumem v Claude, mohu jen těžko označit jako promarněný den. A jste si vědom toho, že se žádný kouzelník nepokusil studovat byliny, které léčitelé používají?“  
Hermiona už byla v práci, když se v úředním sovinci objevila Minerva s odpovědí:  
„Dovolte mi hádat: chcete být první? Ne, že by to nikdo nezkoušel, ale Odžibwejové nemají zájem dělit se o svá tajemství. A když už mluvíme o tajemství, už jste podala ty formuláře a nechala zaregistrovat můj lektvar proti hmyzu? Pořád očekávám, kdy si výrobci lektvarů u mě začnou podávat dveře.“  
Odeslání další zprávy nemohla odolat:  
„Ano, podala jsem je. Jen doufám, že výrobci budou dost prozíraví, aby dorazili vybavení svou vlastní kánoí.“  
Poslední dopis poslala Hermiona v návalu rozjařenosti. Ona a Snape se právě věnovali zábavnému žertování, další z prvenství, kterému se jen stěží dalo uvěřit. Dobrá nálada jí vydržela a pomohla jí přenést se přes zbytek pracovního dne, stejně tak jako přes hromady papírů na jejím pracovním stole.  
Z toho důvodu Hermiona ve středu ráno zažila studenou sprchu, když přišla do kanceláře a zjistila, že se madam Hobbsová vrátila o den dřív. Snažila se předstírat, že na tom nezáleží, ale obvyklá všeprostupující pochmurná nálada se vrátila s nečekanou silou. Vrcholem všeho bylo, že Hobbsová na celé dopoledne svolala poradu zaměstnanců, což znamenalo, že už v poledne Hermioně třeštila hlava bolestí. V obědě se jen nimrala a nakonec se rozhodla požádat o povolení odejít dřív.  
„Když tedy musíte,“ opovržlivě pronesla Alma a tvářila se, jako by ta žádost byla osobní urážka. „Mimochodem, Grangerová, vidím, že jste konečně naučila pana Snowa slušným způsobům. Dobrá práce.  
Hermiona najednou pocítila, jak se její porozumění otočilo o stoosmdesát stupňů směrem ke Snapeovi. Teď chápala, proč byl tak neochotný zaplétat se s úřady. A zatímco si říkala, že jen dělala svou práci, ozýval se jí v hlavě neodbytný, tichý hlásek a našeptával jí, že je vinna tím, že dělala svou práci zbytečně efektivně. Na druhou stranu, říkala si Hermiona, kdybych neuposlechla Alminy příkazy, nikdy bych neobjevila jezero.  
Jezero. Hermiona si přála, aby tam mohla být, sedět na slunci a pozorovat potápky. Naprosto sklíčená se dovlekla domů, dopřála si dlouhou koupel a zalezla do postele. V pozdním odpoledni ji probudilo ťukání na balkónové dveře. Pěkný puštík poletoval před dveřmi sem a tam a naprosto ignoroval nevraživé pohledy rozespalé Minervy. Hermiona odsunula dveře a neznámá sovička vletěla dovnitř.  
„Ahoj, ty tam. Kdopak jsi?“ Odvázala zprávu a začala číst, zatímco pták se trpělivě probíral peřím.  
„Grangerová, pokud pocítíte potřebu znovu navštívit jezero a strávit tam nějakou chvíli o samotě, dejte mi, prosím, vědět. Odpověď můžete poslat po Manitouovi.“  
Hermiona se podivila, jestli ještě nespí. Je to možné, že jí Severus skutečně dovolí vrátit se? Popadlo ji vzrušení a pro brk a pergamen skoro běžela. Chtělo se jí napsat: „Teď, teď hned!“ ale podařilo se jí nadšení zkrotit.  
„Za možnost znovu navštívit jezero bych byla velmi vděčná. Zjistila jsem, že má skutečně léčebné účinky. Kdy by to bylo pro Vás vyhovující?“  
Sledovala Manitoua, jak se s její odpovědí vznesl do nebe a doufala, že Snapeova představa o „vyhovujícím“ bude znamenat „brzo.“  
* * *  
V sobotu dopoledne se přemístila před Snapeův srub s rukama plnýma jídla. Snape ji potkal ve dveřích a na obličeji se mu okamžitě rozhostil zmatený výraz.  
„Máte strach, že tady nahoře budete trpět hladem, Grangerová?“  
Ignorovala skutečnost, že neřekl ani dobrý den. „Myslela jsem, že se vám pokusím oplatit vaši pohostinnost z minulého týdne,“ řekla Hermiona a pachtila se do dveří, aby uložila tašky na kuchyňskou linku. „Stavila jsem se dnes ráno v pekárně a všechno vypadalo tak skvěle, že jsem vzala ode všeho něco: meruňkovou štolu, čokoládový koláč, bochník pšeničného chleba, nějaké sušenky....“  
Snape své tváři vnutil zdvořilý výraz. „Děkuji. Bylo to od vás milé, ale nikoliv nezbytné.“  
„Není zač.“ Nezdálo se, že by se tvářil bůhvíjak nadšeně, takže si Hermiona začala klást otázku, jestli Snape vůbec jí sladkosti. Najednou si přála, aby nebyla podlehla nutkání skoupit půl pekárny, ale už se stalo.  
„Dopoledne budu dole ve své laboratoři. Neostýchejte se a buďte tu jako doma.“ Severus byl už skoro ze dveří, když dodal: „Odpoledne se chystám přemístit do Trapper's Bay.“  
„Mohla bych jít s vámi? Mohla bych se dozvědět něco víc o Midéwiwinu.“  
Snape se zamračil. „Odžibwejové nečekají napjatě a se zatajeným dechem, jen aby se s vámi mohli podělit o svá tajemství, Grangerová.“  
„Ale...“  
„Midéwiwin je tajná společnost. Čemu konkrétně na tom nerozumíte?“  
„Nehodlám naléhat, nebo obtěžovat, nebo otravovat, nebo vůbec udělat cokoliv, co by mohlo vést ke kulturnímu zmatku,“ pronesla Hermiona upjatě, ruku dramatickou položenou na srdci. Ani vás neztrapním, jestli se toho bojíte.“  
Nejspíš bylo zbytečné se dohadovat. „Dobře. Můžete jít také, když budete chtít.“  
* * *  
Severus se usadil ve sklepě a začal připravovat novou várku Hřejivého lektvaru a jen při tom zadoufal, že krátká návštěva Trapper's Bay uspokojí Hermioninu zvědavost natolik, aby už to téma nechala být a neotravovala ho. Ale dlouholeté zkušenosti s jejím nadšením pro výzkum mu napovídaly, že stráví výrazně mnoho času tím, že na něj bude naléhat svými otázkami, času, který by dříve strávil soustředěný na svoji práci. Snad ta jediná návštěva městečka bez ustání zvědavé Grangerové ukáže, že Odžibwejové naprosto nemají zájem předvádět jí své znalosti přírodního léčení.  
Čas od času Snape vykouknul ze dveří, aby viděl, co má ta ženská v úmyslu. Chvíli se zkříženýma nohama seděla na molu a zřejmě se věnovala nějakému meditačnímu cvičení. Potom mu bouchnutí pádla o hliníkovou kanoi prozradilo, že si vzala na jezero loď. Ježdění na kanoi byl příjemný způsob trávení času, ačkoliv dokázalo být poněkud únavné. Severus nikdy nedokázal odolat, aby nepoužil k pohonu magii, kdykoliv mu začaly umdlévat paže a litoval mudlovské cestovatele, kteří při prozkoumávání téhle divočiny měli k dispozici jen svou vlastní hrubou sílu. Jestli měla Grangerová aspoň špetku soudnosti, měla by začít brzy používat hůlku; jakmile jste jednou na jezero vyjeli, bylo rázem mnohem větší.  
Stále si nebyl úplně jistý, proč pozval vševědku zpátky, kromě toho, že si byl moc dobře vědom toho, že jezero působí na zraněnou duši jako balzám. Neměl v povaze někoho hýčkat nebo se ohleduplností přerazit. Ale během té krátké pracovní návštěvy minulý týden, když si zahrál na laskavého dobrodince Hermiony Grangerové, pocítil ještě něco jiného, kromě jednoduché touhy předat dál to množství laskavosti, které mu prokázali Brady Lawford a Albus Brumbál. Zdálo se mu, že poprvé po třinácti letech si skutečně užívá společnost jiného kouzelníka – v tomto případě vlastně čarodějky. Severus nejen, že nemusel předstírat, že je mudla, ale zdálo se, že Grangerová porozuměla něčemu z toho, čím si prošel.   
Na druhé staně by mohl vzniknout nebezpečný precedens. Život stranou civilizovaného světa - pokud se skutečně dá nazývat civilizovaným, pomyslel si Severus pohrdavě – byla návyková záležitost. Taky by mohl skončit s Grangerovou na prahu každý víkend, jestli její nadšení z dnešního návratu sem o něčem vypovídalo. Představa, že by se Hermiona Grangerová objevila na jeho zápraží s pytlem pečiva každou sobotu ráno bylo děsivá, už jen pro to množství cukru a tuku. Přesto bylo nepravděpodobné, že by dokázala tolerovat jeho osobnost natolik, aby tohle provozovala každý týden.   
V poledne Snape zanechal svůj lektvar na kontrolovaném plameni a šel najít Grangerovou. Byla zpátku na molu, nohy se jí volně pohupovaly přes okraj a chroupala jednu ze svých sušenek.   
„Jste připravená odejít?“ chtěl vědět.  
„Ano, kdykoliv budete chtít.“ Hermiona si spěšně hodila do pusy poslední drobky a vyškrábala se na nohy.  
Brečela, všimnul si Severus. „Jste v pořádku?“  
„V pohodě,“ prohlásila se vzdorovitým úsměvem, přilepeným na tváři.  
„Budete si chtít s sebou do města něco vzít?“ Měl nějaké tušení, že ženy nikdy nevyráží nakupovat bez určitých věcí, ale nebyl si příliš jistý, které to jsou.  
„Ne. Čekám jenom na vás.“  
„Výborně. Sejdeme se za pět minut před srubem.“


	9. Do města

Přemístili se asi kilometr od Trapper's Bay, na místo ne příliš vzdálené od štěrkové cesty, vedoucí z města do srubu. Opodál stála velká borovice s kmenem ohnutým severními větry takřka do pravého úhlu; to byl orientační bod, který obvykle používal, pověděl Severus Hermioně. Pak svižně vyrazil směrem k silnici, zatímco se Hermiona drápala za ním.  
„Ne tak rychle,“ postěžovala si, „můj kotník ještě není stoprocentní.“  
„Pohněte, Grangerová. Nemám na to celý den.“ Snape dlouhými kroky zdolal nízký násep a netrpělivě čekal, až ho Hermiona dožene.  
„Opravdu?“ optala se suše Hermiona a razila si cestu podrostem. „Máte nějakou neodkladnou schůzku jinde?“  
Severus na ni nazlobeně shlédnul, ale pak se zdráhavě natáhl, aby jí na posledních pár metrech pomohl. Jakmile se k němu Hermiona na cestě připojila, vydali se na východ směrem k městu.   
„Než se zeptáte,“ řekl Snape, „tak daleko od města se přemisťuji hned z několika důvodů. Za prvé, je to dost daleko na to, aby mě nemohl nikdo uvidět nebo uslyšet a za druhé se podél cesty nachází několik stanovišť s nejrůznějšími užitečnými rostlinami – roste tu hlavně řepík lékařský a silenka nadmutá.“  
„Chápu.“ Dávalo to smysl. Hermiona už přemýšlela o Snapeových botanických zdrojích; zatímco některé složky byly tak neobvyklé, že se daly sehnat jen ve specializovaných obchodech, většina rostlin se dala získat mnohem snadněji. „Tak na to je ta taška?“ zeptala se a ukázala na velkou tašku, kterou měl přehozenou přes rameno.   
„Částečně,“ odpověděl Severus aniž se to pokusil dále vysvětlit. Pak dodal, skoro jako by ho to teprve dodatečně napadlo: „Je tu pár docela dobrých míst s borůvkami a ostružinami.“  
„Lesní plody?“ okamžitě zapojila mozek a snažila se vybavit si, ve kterých lektvarech se obvykle tyto plody používají. Ve většině ne, protože sladkost plodů obvykle ruší účinek lektvaru.   
„Ovoce,“ podrážděně se zamračil Snape. „Jídlo.“  
Hermiona zachovala vážnou tvář. „Samozřejmě.“ I přesto, že jednání s tímto novým Snapem bylo daleko jednodušší, než s jeho původní verzí, zůstávalo pro ni neustálou hádankou, který z nich se vynoří příště.  
Během dvaceti minut nechali štěrk za sebou a kráčeli po zpevněné cestě. Severus ukazoval budovy, které tvořily Trapper's Bay: obchod smíšeným zbožím a čerpací stanice, kostel, malá školička a radnice. Zdravotní středisko, jasně k poznání podle červeného kříže na dveřích, stálo na břehu velkého jezera, od kterého zároveň vybíhalo několik ulic s vyježděnými dírami, lemovaných hrázděnými domy. V dohledu žádný provoz, jen volně pobíhající a hrající si děti.   
„Tohle je ono?“ zeptala se Hermiona a sklidila za to od Snapea pohrdavý pohled.   
„Co jste čekala?“  
„Nevím,“ odpověděla upřímně. „Je to dost jednoduché, ne?“  
„Život tady nahoře je dost jednoduchý.“  
To ji umlčelo, spolu s něčím hlasem, vítajícím před obchodem Snapea.   
„Snowe!“ mávala na něj statná žena středního věku s dlouhými, tmavými vlasy. „Ty jsi zpátky? Nečekala jsem, že tě uvidím tak brzy.“   
„Potřebuji trochu mouky, Neolo,“ odpověděl jí Severus.  
Neola střelila pohledem po Hermioně a pak se tázavě zahleděla na Snapea. „Gratuluji, Snowe! Máš přítelkyni?“  
Snapeovi ztuhly rysy. „Moje bývalá žákyně. A kolegyně z oboru.“  
Hermiona, lehce ohromená, že ji Snape uznal za víc, než jen vševědku z Nebelvíru, krvavě zrudla. Pak si dodala odvahu, vykročila vpřed a podala jí ruku. „Jsem Hermiona Grangerová, těší mě.“  
Žena nesměle uchopila její ruku. „Boozhoo,“ pronesla. „Znáte řeč Odžibwejů?“  
„Obávám se, že ne.“  
„Boozhoo je pozdrav.“  
Znělo to trochu jako šumění vody, ale Hermiona si to slovo stejně zkusila na jazyku. „Boozhoo.“  
„Není to špatné.“ Neola znovu přejela Hermionu hodnotícím pohledem, otočila se a stoupala nahoru po schodech zpátky do obchodu. „Pojďte dál. Obchody dneska moc nejdou. Časněji tu bylo pár rybářů, ale od té doby je klid.“  
Hermiona následovala Snapea a když vešli do obchodu, vytřeštila oči. Tohle byl skutečný koloniál z dob dávno minulých, od ošlapané dřevěné prkenné podlahy po vypouklá litinová kamna, trůnící uprostřed místnosti. Uličky s vystaveným zbožím byly jen tři, jednu z nich tvořilo jídlo, zbytek rybářské vybavení, potřeby pro domácnost a menší množství oděvů. Něco takového do té doby neviděla; obchod byl nejspíš jediným zdrojem zásob v širém okolí a Hermiona si teprve teď uvědomila, jak odlehlé místo ve skutečnosti Trapper's Bay je.  
Věnovala se prohlížení pestrého výběru zboží na policích, zatímco Snape projednával svoje záležitosti. Jednou ho zahlédla, jak dává Neole něco z pytle a začala nad tím hloubat, ale pak jí padl zrak na brožurku s názvem Cesta léčitelů – Midéwiwin a začala číst, ale zjistila, že v ní nejsou žádné informace, které by už předtím nenašla na Claude.   
Hermiona vzhlédla, když na stránku padl stín a zjistila, že Snape stojí před ní.   
„Chcete se poohlédnout ještě po něčem dalším?“ zeptal se. „Svoje záležitosti jsem vyřídil.“  
Hermiona okamžitě vrátila knížečku na místo. „Je to poměrně fascinující místo, viďte? Všechno, co potřebujete, na jednom místě.“  
Neola ji pozorovala zpoza pultu. „Všechno. Můj ngwis dokonce v zadní místnosti stříhá vlasy, pokud byste to někdy potřebovala.“  
Hermiona netušila, kdo je to ngwis, ale ruka jí automaticky vyrazila k záplavě kučer, jako by je chtěla ochránit. „Děkuji vám,“ řekla slabě, „dnes ne.“  
„Slečna Grangerová se zajímá o Midéwiwin,“ řekl Severus.  
Neola odfrkla. „Tak jako spousta bílých. Vždycky někdo hledá kouzelný lék. Taky připravujete lektvary, slečno Hermiono Grangerová?“  
„Ano.“ Dumala, jestli by ji to mohlo v Neoliných očích poněkud pozvednout, ale nedokázala nic rozeznat; žena se tvářila nečitelně.  
Vtom z ní rezervovanost sklouzla a ona se zeširoka usmála. „Snow dělá dobrou medicínu. To byste se musela hodně snažit, abyste ho porazila.“   
Hermiona se zmohla na dotčený úsměv. Mezitím ji Snape uchopil za loket a kormidloval ji ke dveřím.   
„Mii-gwetch, Neola,“ řekl Severus a kývl na majitelku.   
„Kdykoliv, Sebastiane. Bingo dnes večer v sále, jestli máš zájem.“ Neola se smíchy zlomila v pase.  
„Proč se tomu bingu smála?“ zeptala se Hermiona, jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře.  
„To je dlouholetý vtip. Neola mě vždycky zve na bingo, hraje se tu každý týden.“  
„Už jste někdy šel?“  
Snape vypadal vyloženě podrážděný. „Co myslíte, Grangerová?“  
Představa Snapea, vyskakujícího ze sedadla, aby zařval „Bingo!“ byla tak absurdní, že Hermiona vybuchla smíchy. „Myslím, že vás zná dost dobře.“  
„Tak abyste věděla, jednou jsem tam šel.“  
„A co bylo?“  
„Nic. To místo smrdělo tabákovým kouřem a hra byla směšná.“  
„Já si vás prostě nedokážu představit, jak hrajete bingo. Kdyby jen profes...“ Hermiona se kousla do rtu.  
„Cože?“  
„Jen jsem přemýšlela, co by řekla profesorka McGonagallová, kdyby vás tam mohla vidět,“ zalhala Hermiona a odvrátila se. „Kdyby vás tak mohl vidět profesor Brumbál,“ bylo to, co měla na rtech.  
„Pane Snowe!“ přerušil je dětský hlásek. Severus se zarazil v půli kroku a spatřil, jak k němu běží asi osmi nebo devítiletý chlapec.  
„Danieli, jak se máš?“  
„Líp.“ Chlapec se ohlédl přes rameno směrem k chlapcům, kteří čekali s fotbalem. „Moje nmisenh mi řekla, že bych vám měl poděkovat, až vás příště uvidím. Takže děkuju!“   
Nato dítě znovu odběhlo.  
„Nmisenh?“ zopakovala Hermiona, s pocitem, že právě zneuctila jazyk Odžibwejů.  
„To znamená sestra.“  
„Jste v řeči Odžibwejů docela zběhlý, viďte?“  
„Vůbec ne. Znám jen pár slov a frází,“ přešel Snape otázku.  
Pak si Hermiona oklikou okolo té záležitosti s jazykem uvědomila, co jiného chlapec ještě řekl. Měl v úmyslu zastavit Snapea, aby mu za něco poděkoval; a pak si náhle vzpomněla na tu tašku a na Neolin dotaz, jestli také vyrábí lektvary. Ztuhla uprostřed pohybu.  
„Vy těmhle lidem dáváte lektvary,“ řekla přiškrceným hlasem.  
„Nedávám těm lidem lektvary, Grangerová,“ odsekl a klidně pokračoval dál v chůzi.   
„Ale...“  
Severus se otočil a zamračil se na ni. „Já je s Odžibwej směňuji,“ prohlásil rozhodně. „Dávám jim méně významné lektvary výměnou za potraviny. Jak myslíte, že si tady opatřuji jídlo?“  
Hermiona cítila, jak sebou cukla každá zákonů dbalá buňka v jejím těle. „To je – nezákonné!“ vypravila ze sebe. „Jsou to mudlové!“  
„Vynikající postřeh, Grangerová. Není divu, že výsledky vašich OVCÍ převyšovaly dokonce i začarovaný bradavický strop, když jste se konečně dostala k jejich složení.“  
„Jak jste se dozvěděl, že moje OVCE měly tak vysoké hodnocení?“ zeptala se rozhořčeně.  
„Nedozvěděl. Ale nic menšího bych od vás nečekal.“  
Hermiona uháněla, aby Snapea dostihla. „To je vedlejší. Poskytování kouzelných lektvarů mudlům není dovoleno. Když jste absolvoval a získal své postavení mistra, přísahal jste...“  
„... omezení distribuce magických lektvarů pouze na kouzelnickou společnost. Ano, já si to uvědomuji. Domnívala jste se snad, že jsem na tento bod zapomněl?“ vyštěkl Severus  
„Hleďme! A ne snad?“ stála si Hermiona na svém.  
„Tady o tom nebudeme diskutovat.“ Severus kolem ní prošel rychlými kroky, s ponurým výrazem ve tváři. „Zapomněla jste snad na Zákon o utajení? Nebo jste možná chtěla shromáždit místní a rozhlásit to veřejně?“  
Hermiona se přinutila zhluboka dýchat a srovnala s ním krok. „A nevykládejte mi, že pro vás zákony neplatí,“ zamumlala rozhořčeně.  
„Samozřejmě, že pro mě zákony platí. To nikdy nebyl problém, dokud Lawford nedopustil, aby mu unikl ten zatracený repelent.“  
„Viděla jsem vás, jak v obchodě Neole předáváte tu lahvičku. Nedělal jste s tím zrovna tajnosti.“  
„Ne, nedělal.“  
„Vědí, že jim dáváte magické lektvary?“ zeptala se Hermiona  
„Jsou to Odžibwejové, Grangerová. Tohle je jejich představa medicíny,“ zlostně se na ni zahleděl Severus. „Jak jsem řekl, směňoval jsem pouze jednodušší lektvary třídy A. Nikdy nikdo neonemocněl nebo nezemřel po něčem, co jsem mu dal...“  
Zarazil se, když si uvědomil, že se Hermioniny oči najednou zamžily. Přesto si Snape neuvědomil dopad svých slov, dokud se ta žena k němu neotočila zády a nezačala rázovat směrem k silnici.   
Severus v duchu zaklel: Weasley. Nesnažil se naznačit žádná srovnání, ale ta idiotská ženská si myslela, že to byl jeho záměr. Šel za Hermionou a přemýšlel, jestli to zuřivé tempo vydrží její kotník. A evidentně nevydržel, protože když se blížili k ohnuté borovici, kulhala Hermiona výrazněji, než tomu bylo po celý den.  
„Grangerová, už jste připravená zpomalit?“  
Hermiona po něm mrskla zhnuseným pohledem. „Proč bych měla? To bylo naprosto kruté.“  
„A naprosto neúmyslné,“ podotkl.  
„Jasně. Stejně, jako jste neviděl žádný rozdíl, když mi Malfoy nechal narůst zuby.“  
O čem to blábolí, pro všecko na světě? Snape si nedokázal vybavit nic, co by mělo co do činění se zuby, krom neurčité představy, že její rodiče byli mudlovskými zubními léčiteli. Nicméně nezapomněl, proč přesně se nikdy neobtěžoval zaplést se se ženami na osobní úrovni. Byly nesnesitelné, nelogické a naprosto iracionální a Severus teď skutečně litoval svého gesta, když ji pozval zpět do srubu.   
Právě když se dostali na dohled k ohnuté borovici, se z lesa po jejich pravici ozvalo zapraštění a Hermiona ztuhla uprostřed pohybu. Z křoví před ní se vyloudal obrovský los a vydrápal se na cestu. Tvor, který ji převyšoval o dobrý metr, si ji mrzutě prohlédnul, pak se odvrátil a po štěrkové cestě odklusal směrem ke srubu.  
Mezihra s losem poskytla Severusovi dost času, aby Hermionu dohnal. Zaregistroval, že stojí jako přibitá a s vytřeštěnýma očima.  
„Rádi cestují po cestách,“ poznamenal.  
„Losi rádi cestují po cestách?“ zopakovala slabě Hermiona.  
„To proto, že jsou to tak velká zvířata. Je to pro ně jednodušší, víte?“  
„Dojde až úplně ke srubu?“  
„Záleží na tom?“  
„Nejspíš ne.“  
Severus vzal Hermionu za loket, aby jí pomohl dolů z náspu. Tentokrát, jak si všimnul, se nebránila. Když dorazili k ohnuté borovici, řekl: „Grangerová, neměl jsem v úmyslu naznačit žádnou souvislost mezi tím, co jsem udělal já a co se stalo Weasleymu. Mluvil jsem bez přemýšlení.“  
Hermiona mlčky přikývla.  
Přemístili se ke srubu. Snape se vrátil k práci ve sklepě, zatímco Hermiona strávila zbytek odpoledne na molu, zjevně bez zájmu o další rozhovor s ním. Kolem čtvrté zaklepala na dveře do sklepa.  
„Měla bych jít,“ řekla jednoduše. „Děkuji, že jste mě pozval zpátky.“  
Severus sklouzl ze stoličky. „Není zač.“  
„Jen jsem chtěla, abyste věděl.... že vás nenahlásím.“  
„Nenahlásíte mě?“ Snape na chvíli nedokázal pochopit, co má na mysli. „Aha, lektvary, které vyměňuji.“  
„Není to … moje věc,“ prohlásila Hermiona a nervózně si hryzala místečko na dolním rtu. „Jak jste řekl, tady nahoře jsou věci jiné.“  
Byl v pokušení to pěkně sarkasticky okomentovat, ale rozhodl se tu příležitost nevyužít. „Z toho uspořádání mají výhodu všichni. Já nejsem zrůda, Grangerová.“  
„Já vím.“  
„Prospěl vám čas, který jste tu strávila?“  
„Ano.“ Odmlčela se a pak vyhrkla. „Můžu se vrátit zítra?“  
To byl okamžik pravdy, o tom Severus neměl pochyby. Když řekne ne, Grangerová se postupně vytratí zpátky do skutečného světa; a on o ní pravděpodobně nikdy znovu neuslyší. Když řekne ano, vrátí se zítra a příští víkend a pak taky ten další po něm, při hledání toho křehkého míru, který tu našla. Starý Snape by ji odmítl, ani by nemrknul. A ten nový Snape?  
„Ano,“ řekl tiše, „můžete.“  
„Děkuji vám.“ Hermiona vypadala z celého srdce vděčná. „Tady nahoře je tak nádherně! A zdá se, že i zpytování svědomí tady bolí nějak míň.“  
„Čelit sám sobě není snadná věc. Je těžké umlčet v hlavě hlasy minulosti. Chce to čas. Ale tady široko daleko není nikdo, kdo by vám vaše prohřešky připomínal. Nakonec minulost necháte být a začnete žít.“  
Hermioniny oči se bez varování zalily slzami. „Ano,“ zašeptala přiškrceným hlasem, „tohle musím udělat.“  
Severus uslyšel znepokojivě důrazný varovný signál. Grangerová byla emocionální minové pole, v jehož blízkosti se teď rozhodně nechtěl pohybovat.   
„Takže se uvidíme zítra,“ pronesl stroze.  
„Ano. Zítra.“ Hermiona zaváhala. „Přemýšlela jsem....někdy je to... trochu moc intenzivní. Bylo by dobré udělat si tu a tam přestávku.“  
„Ano?“ Snape byl naprosto zmatený a přemýšlel, kam to směřuje.  
„Ráda bych přispěla svým dílem, pokud by vám to nevadilo. Pomohla bych vám s některými vašimi lektvary – jen běžné věci – takže byste získal víc času k práci na svých pokusech.“  
Sdílet svůj pracovní stůl s Hermionou Grangerovou? „Vážím si vaší nabídky, ale není to nutné.“  
„Uvažujte o tom. Nabídka platí.“ Hermiona se na Snapea usmála a obrátila se k odchodu. „Na shledanou zítra!“


	10. Dopisy

Drahá Hermiono,   
Jak se máš? Už věčnost jsem o tobě neslyšel.  
Děti se mají dobře. Samantha se při pomyšlení na zářijový nástup do Bradavic střídavě zmítá mezi nadšením a naprostou hrůzou. Vzhledem ke všem těm příběhům, které si vyslechla od strýčků Weasleyových (jistě netřeba dodávat podrobnosti), si je naprosto jistá, že tamní studium bude jedna velká zábava. Proto si přeju, abys tady teď byla; potřebuje někoho, kdo by jí nastavil jasné mantinely ohledně školní práce, a ty jsi pro ni v tomto směru vzorem. Ne, že bychom se my s Ginny zrovna flákali, ale ty jsi už před lety nasadila laťku pěkně vysoko, co se studia týče.  
Pokud jde o Jamieho, pořád dělá ksichty, když se někdo zmíní o Bradavicích. Ví, že jeho velká sestra odjede, ale je mu to fuk. Roste jako z vody a začínám si myslet, že zdědil weasleyovské geny pro výšku, protože potterovské v tomhle směru nijak velkolepé nejsou, jak víme, že?  
Práce je fůra. Kéž bych mohl říct, že se všichni temní čarodějové v Británii sbalili a odtáhli, ale to ani náhodou. Nikdy jsem si neuvědomoval, jak mnoho kouzelníků tíhne k temnotě. Bylo to tak vždycky? Přiznávám, že jsem dlouho měl klapky na očích a neuvědomoval jsem si, že Voldemort nemusí být jediné jablko na stromě.  
Když už je řeč o bystrozorech, tak Tonksová je zpátky v práci na plný úvazek. Vypadá to, že má obavy z prázdného hnízda, když teď dvojčata odjíždí do Bradavic. Remus je naprosto zaneprázdněný úpravami své nové učebnice obrany a tak se nejspíš bojí, že bude jen dřepět doma a naříkat nad příchodem prvního září.   
Vždycky jsem měl pocit, že ve svých dopisech chodíme okolo Rona po špičkách. Kéž bych mohl říct, že je na tomto poli nějaká dobrá zpráva, ale je to pořád ta stará písnička. Jeden z léčitelů navrhnul mudlovské skenování mozku, aby zjistili, jestli nebude možné přesněji vymezit poškozenou oblast. Artur měl docela zájem to zkusit, ale snad ti nemusím říkat, co na to Molly, jsem si jistý, že si to dokážeš docela dobře dokreslit sama. Chudák Ron… I když moc dobře vím, že na světě není spravedlnost, nikdy mě nenapadlo, že do mě bude život tu lekci vtloukat pořád dokola.  
Když jsem viděl Rona naposledy, byl dost pohublý. Artur říkal, že zkoušejí nějaký nový lektvar, něco, co utlumí ty agresivní výbuchy. Nevím, co je horší: vidět ho téměř šíleného vztekem a děsem, nebo jako bez života, tak naprosto odtrženého od reality… Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že naše životy dopadnou takhle?  
Raději končím. Ginny bude za chvíli doma.  
S láskou, Harry a děti.  
Ahoj Harry,  
Ano, já vím, že už to jsou celé věky a je mi jasné, že na psaní jsem vážně hrozná. Odpustíš mi?  
Nikdy bys neuvěřil, na koho jsem narazila. Před několika týdny mě poslali prošetřit magický lektvar, který koloval mezi několika mudly a pak ho zachytil jakýsi kouzelník. Byl to odpuzovač hmyzu, žádná světoborná událost, ale nebyl zaregistrovaný. Ukázalo se, že ho nevyrobil nikdo jiný než Severus Snape. Žije v odlehlém srubu v oblasti severních jezer a lektvary vaří ve sklepě. A věř tomu, nebo ne, je to úplně jiný člověk. Podle všeho to trvalo dost dlouho, než se zbavil všeho toho hněvu a vzteku a vyrovnal se s minulostí. Nemůžu říct, že by se zrovna změnil na společenského člověka, ale rozhodně je příjemnější. No, teď je mnohem příjemnější, musím říct. Když mě uviděl poprvé, byl stejně zahořklý a hrubý, jako vždycky. Ale když si zvykl na moji přítomnost, opravdu není nepříjemný. Samota ho uzdravila, jak říká.   
To místo, kde žije, je krásné. Je to srub u nádherného jezera, s potápkami a borovicemi a samotou. Kéž bych tu mohla zůstat nadobro; potřebuji se dát dohromady. Někdy, když sedím na břehu jezera, mám pocit, jako bych nechala minulost za sebou a cítím se znovu šťastná.   
Moc pozdravů tobě, Sam a Jamiemu (a kdyby o to stála, tak taky Ginny),  
Hermiona  
Vážený pane Snowe:  
Kanadský patentový úřad s potěšením vydává patent 45588333-A144 pro váš Hmyz odpuzující lektvar. Řečený lektvar byl řádně testován vládní laboratoří a shledán bezpečným pro použití člověkem a byl klasifikován jako spadající pod Mezinárodní lektvarový standard A, třída 23 (neškodný při zevní aplikaci dle pokynů). V návaznosti na toto schválení ze dne 28. 7. 2013 můžete akceptovat nabídky k průmyslové výrobě dle svého uvážení.   
Vezměte, prosím, na vědomí, že jakékoliv změny či zdokonalení uvedeného složení, jakkoliv nevyžadují předložení samostatného patentu, musí být schváleny orgány státní správy jako vyhovující. K žádosti o tento proces použijte prosím formulář R-4400093, Revize lektvarů.  
S pozdravem,   
Alma Hobbsová, ředitelka Oddělení kanadských kouzelnických patentů.  
Vážený pane Snowe,   
Dovolte mi, prosím, abych se představil: mé jméno je Creighton Caldwell a jsem prezident a generální ředitel společnosti Caldwellovy lektvarové závody, s.r.o. Naše společnost, sídlem ve Winnipegu, má dlouhou a význačnou historii, neboť již po tři staletí poskytuje Severní Americe to nejlepší v oboru magických lektvarů a přípravků.   
Se zájmem jsem sledoval patentování Vašeho Hmyz odpuzujícího lektvaru. Jelikož zpracování patentové žádosti bylo nyní dokončeno, rád bych se s Vámi setkal za účelem projednání licence nebo prodeje Vašeho produktu. Uveďte, prosím, kdy budete mít možnost nás ve Winnipegu navštívit. Naše zařízení jsou Vám k dispozici.  
S pozdravem,  
Creighton N. Caldwell,   
Caldwellovy lektvarové závody, s.r.o.  
Řepná ulice 12  
Winnipeg, Manitoba  
Drahá Hermiono,  
Snape? Ten bastard je pořád naživu? A cos myslela v posledním dopise tím, že si zvykl na tvou přítomnost? Pro všechno na světě, na co si to hraješ?  
Harry  
Pane Caldwelle,  
i když oceňuji Váš zájem o můj repelentní lektvar, nemohu cestovat do Winnipegu, abych se s Vámi setkal. Pokud byste byl ochoten setkat se se mnou v mém bydlišti, pošlete, prosím, sovu a navrhněte možné termíny.  
Sebastian Snow  
Harry,  
Skutečně ti nedokážu vysvětlit svůj názor na Snapea. Prakticky vzato žije stranou společnosti. Nedomnívám se, že vlastní víc jak troje rezervní oblečení a nemá žádné peníze, které by stály za řeč. Jídlo směňuje v malém městečku asi patnáct kilometrů od svého srubu. A ten srub mu dokonce ani nepatří, žije tam jako jakýsi správce.   
Strávila jsem tam několik víkendových dní – dní, říkám, ne nocí, tak si přestaň myslet bůhvíco – a vím tolik, že je to nejmírumilovnější místo, na jakém jsem kdy byla. Strašně ráda bych se vykašlala na to směšné zaměstnání a zůstala tady napořád. Vím, že to zní bizarně, ale tak to prostě je.   
Hermiona  
Hermiono,  
Dokážu pochopit, že si potřebuješ odpočinout, ale u Snapea? Žádné místo nemůže být až tak dobré.   
Harry  
Grangerová,  
Ani se neodvažuji předpokládat, že byste uvažovala o tom, že příští týden přinesete něco jiného, než ty mazlavé sladkosti, po kterých trnou zuby? Nějaké slušné ovoce a pár dobrých kousků masa by nebylo nevítáno.  
Snape  
Snape,  
mohl byste být trochu konkrétnější. Nemám tušení, jaký druh ovoce a když už jsme u toho, jakým kouskům masa dáváte přednost. Jsem naprosto ochotná přinést s sebou nejrůznější potraviny, ale nestojím o to, abyste mě poctil svou nevrlostí jen proto, že nemůžete vystát banány nebo svíčkovou.  
Hermiona  
Milá Hermiono,  
přál bych si, abys přijela na návštěvu zpátky do Británie. Podle toho, jak vyznívají tvé dopisy, zoufale potřebuješ ode všeho vypadnout a odpočinout si. Z pochopitelných důvodů jsem se o tom nezmiňoval před Ginny, ale po pěti letech byste snad vy dvě mohly najít společnou řeč. Obě jste Rona milovaly, a co se stalo, není tvoje vina. Ani ona, ani Molly tě neobviňují z jeho stavu. Popřemýšlíš o tom? Kvůli starému kamarádovi?  
Harry  
Drahý Harry,  
samozřejmě, že mě Molly a Ginny neobviňují, na to jsou příliš rozumné. Ale v jejich očích jsem Rona opustila. A nejen, že jsem ho opustila a přesunula jsem se tisíce kilometrů daleko, ještě jsem měla tu drzost se s ním rozvést. Myslím, že by mi nejraději vyškrábaly oči.  
Promiň, Harry. Teď přijet nechci. Snad jednou.  
Hermiona  
Grangerová,  
mohla byste do nákupního seznamu přidat jeden nebo dva kusy slušného sýra?  
Severus


	11. Všední život

Život se začal usazovat do rutiny. Hermiona se přemisťovala k jezeru v sobotu ráno a domů se vracela v sobotu večer. A v neděli to samé. Vždycky si dávala pozor, aby požádala, jestli se smí vrátit a vždycky se ujistila, že opustí srub, než nastane čas k večeři. Severus došel k názoru, že Hermiona ví, že její využívání srubu je přinejlepším nejisté, že to je jeho velkorysost, která jí tam umožňuje trávit volný čas a nechce, aby si myslel, že očekává jídlo jako součást dohody.   
Jak týdny míjely, začali se oba chovat méně ostražitě a zdálo se, že jejich vzájemný vztah začal být uvolněnější. Dopoledne Severus postavil na kafe, pak zamířil dolů do sklepa a začal svůj pracovní den. Hermiona se obvykle objevila brzy potom a nesla jednu nebo dvě tašky z obchodu s potravinami. Zavolala na pozdrav, nalila si šálek kávy a usadila se na verandě, aby si přečetla ranní noviny. Nakonec sešla dolů k jezeru a na chvíli si vyjela na kanoi, často se na ní zdržela bez přestávky hodinu či dvě. Když se poprvé stalo, že byla Hermiona pryč tak dlouho, začal Snape přemýšlet, jestli se neutopila. Odpoledne posedávala na molu, nebo se šla projít do lesa a nakonec se vracela včas, aby se přemístila domů.   
A někde cestou se ze Snapea stal Severus a z Grangerové Hermiona.  
Jednoho deštivého sobotního rána byl Severus nahoře v patře, když dorazila Hermiona se svými taškami potravin.   
„Co to všecko je?“ chtěl vědět, když sledoval, jak vykládá potřeby na pečení.  
„Ještě jsem nesnídala a tak jsem myslela, že bych udělala nějaké koláčky.“  
Snape přikývl a otočil se k odchodu. Po krátkém boji se sebou samým otevřel ledničku a vytáhl cedník naložený borůvkami.   
„Mohla bys něco z toho použít?“  
„To bych mohla!“ Hermioně se rozsvítily oči radostí. „Nasbíral jsi je?“  
Obrátil oči v sloup. „Ne, Hermiono. Napadaly z nebe.“  
Tou dobou už Hermioně nepřipadal nechvalně známý snapeovský kousavý humor ani neočekávaný, ani znepokojující a Severus si nebyl jistý, jestli je to dobře.  
„Jdi pryč.“ Výmluvně se na něj podívala a vytáhla mu cedník z rukou. „Dám ti vědět, až budou hotové.“  
Byla to známka toho, jak si na sebe navzájem zvykli. Severus usoudil, že má právo poslat ho pryč, aniž by na sebe přivolala jeho hněv. Nechal ji, ať si dělá, co chce - v kuchyni se tou dobou vyznala stejně, jako on sám – vrátil se do sklepa a jen doufal, že koláčky nebudou tak strašně sladké, jako některé kousky toho pečiva, které mu kdysi vnucovala. Jeho nos mu oznámil, že jsou hotové o celé tři minuty před Hermionou a potom s potěšením zjistil, že jsou díky přidaným borůvkám trošku nakyslé a vyhovují jeho chuti. Spojení vlastnoručně nasbíraných borůvek a receptu Hermiony Grangerové byla dobrá kombinace – zejména snědená za tepla s tajícím kusem másla nahoře.  
„Je to vlastně recept mé mamky,“ objasnila, když spolkla sousto. „V létě, před sedmým ročníkem, si máma o mě dělala starost – místo toho, abych šla zpátky do Bradavic, jsem byla na útěku s Harrym a s Ronem. Rozhodla se, že mě naučí péct koláčky. Víš, bylo to něco, co jsme mohly dělat společně. Celá léta jsme se odcizovaly, naše světy byly tak odlišné. To byl červenec, a v září zemřeli...“  
Pak se jí zlomil hlas. V rozpačitém tichu si Severus odkašlal.   
„Ty koláčky jsou docela dobré,“ prohlásil tónem, který nadmíru jasně ukazoval, že rozdávat pochvaly mu není vlastní.  
Úspěch koláčků odstartoval vlnu experimentování s recepty. Při své další návštěvě si Hermiona přinesla kuchařku a několik posledních vydání Kanadské čarodějky. Její kuře po milánsku, boloňské brambory a čokoládová pěna měly strhující úspěch.  
Následující týden Snape podlehl zvědavosti, prohledal recepty v kuchařce i v časopisech a podařilo se mu vyrobit skvělé večerní jídlo. Od té doby se večeře ve srubu – připravené jedním, druhým, nebo oběma – staly nedílnou součástí každého víkendu.   
Jednou večer po setmění si Hermiona roztáhla na molu deku a sledovala záplavu hvězd nad hlavou. Když se vrátila do srubu, rozplývala se nad neuvěřitelnou nebeskou podívanou a ponoukala Snapea, aby ji vyzkoušel, jestli už zapomněla všechnu astronomii, kterou se v Bradavicích naučila.  
„Asi ano, ale tohle je něco jiného. Nedělám to kvůli známce. Prostě obdivuji oblohu. Je naprosto úžasná, viď? Existuje tolik hvězd, člověk může vidět Mléčnou dráhu a severní polární záři...“ zarazila se a v rozpacích zrudla.  
Ačkoliv byl Severus vystaven dychtivému nadšení Hermiony Grangerové celých šest let, vždycky bylo přímo spojeno s potřebou uznání. Tohle však bylo jiné. Jednoduše oceňovala přírodu a její vřelé nadšení bylo docela přitažlivé.   
„Jsem rád, že tě to těší,“ řekl prostě a znovu se zahloubal do článku v posledním čísle Lektvarových listů.  
Poté, co se Hermiona přemístila domů, začal Severus přemítat, jestli na ni návštěvy srubu tak zapůsobily, nebo spíš sloužily jenom k dočasnému zahnání jejích démonů. Nebyl si jistý, co z toho platí, ale zjišťoval – ke svému nesmírnému překvapení – že nejen, že ho její víkendové návštěvy neobtěžují, ale jsou vlastně docela příjemné. Také si uvědomil, že díky jejím vynikajícím experimentům v kuchyni kilo nebo dvě přibral.  
Přátelil se s Hermionou Grangerovou? Přemítal o tom v noci, když ležel v posteli a zíral do stropu. Skutečné přátelství bylo v jeho životě nedostatkovým zbožím. Faktem je, že bez Pottera a Weasleyho, kteří se jí drželi za sukně, byla mnohem přitažlivější. Intelekt té ženy byl skutečně úžasný; nad svými experimentálními večeřemi vedli dalekosáhlé diskuze a Snape si ani nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy si naposledy něčí společnost tak užíval. Usoudil, že když nad tím tak člověk přemýšlí, je to přímo šokující; pokud by mu někdo byl řekl, že s nebelvírskou vševědkou s vlasy jako koudel budou jednou dobří přátelé, podezříval by ho, že propadl nevyléčitelnému šílenství. A přátelství bylo samozřejmě to nejzazší místo, kam by až jejich vztah mohl dojít. Severus už dávno pochopil, že milostné vztahy jsou jen pro ty mladé a pošetilé. Kromě toho, co už by na něm mohla Hermiona Gangerová vidět, aby to stálo za snažení? Na vrahounském, asociálním kouzelníkovi žijícím v lesích? Ne, jednoho dne se dostane přes tu záležitost s Weasleyovými a pohne se v životě dál a tak to bude správné.  
To, že Hermiona poprvé zůstala ve srubu přes noc, byla čirá náhoda a všecko to spískala pouhá nemotornost. Zrovna míchala na sporáku omáčku na těstoviny, když se jí nějak podařilo upustit lžíci. Břinkla na pult a rajčatová omáčka jí vystříkla do obličeje a pocákala i vlasy. Severus se právě chystal přemístit o pár kilometrů dál sbírat kanadské sasanky a vikev ptačí a tak navrhnul, aby se osprchovala, zatímco bude pryč.   
Vracel se domů – právě se chystal vyjít do schodů – když zevnitř uslyšel tlumený výkřik. Vyběhl schody, prudce odsunul dveře a našel Grangerovou, jak s mokrými provázky vlasů visícími do tváře stojí uprostřed kuchyně jako zkamenělá a Bradyho Lawforda, napůl zvednutého ze židle u jídelního stolu a zírajícího na ni s ústy otevřenými údivem.  
„Ahoj Brady, jak se máš?“ přerušil srdečným pozdravem trapné ticho.  
Lawford odstrčil židli a postavil se. „Já jsem v pohodě. A vypadá to, že ty docela taky,“ utrousil s kamennou tváří vtípek.   
Snape posměšek ignoroval. „Pamatuješ se na slečnu Grangerovou?“  
„Samozřejmě. Vypadá to, že jste si našla jiného pilota, slečno Grangerová.“  
Prozrazen – to slovo, které Severus v průběhu let slyšel od bezpočtu provinilých bradavických studentů, mu rezonovalo v mysli. Už měl na jazyku pokus o výmluvu, když ho Hermiona předběhla.  
„Máte úplnou pravdu. Věřil byste tomu, že někdo u nás z vedlejšího oddělení je pilot?“ řekla zvesela a pak ukázala na své skrznaskrz mokré vlasy. „Omluvte, jak zrovna vypadám. Pomáhala jsem panu Snowovi s jednou z jeho chemických sloučenin a tak nějak byla daleko víc reaktivní, než jsme očekávali. Pořádná část skončila v mých vlasech.“  
„Ach.“ Lawford vypadal mírně znepokojeně. „Není to nebezpečné, že ne?“   
„Vůbec ne. Jenom strašně lepkavé.“  
Líbezný úsměv na Hermionině tváři odzbrojil Lawforda úplně. Severus jen žasnul, že ta ženská nebyla zařazena do Zmijozelu.   
„Omluvte mě,“ pokračovala. „posadím se na chvíli na molo, aby mi uschly vlasy.“  
Snape ji sledoval, jak odchází.  
„Takže,“ zeptal se Brady, „je tady doopravdy proto, aby ti pomáhala s chemickými pokusy?“  
„Ne,“ přiznal Severus. „Hledá tady uzdravení.“  
„Uzdravení?“  
„Uzdravení. Citové záležitosti.“  
„Tak jako ty, co?“ zeptal se Lawford a usmál se.  
„Ano, je to tak trochu, jako se mnou, mám-li být upřímný. Nevadí ti, když tu stráví nějaký čas?“   
„Klidně. Čím víc, tím líp. Kde spí? Ve tvém pokoji?“  
Severus se zamračil. „Brady, vážně si myslíš, že ona a já bychom se dali dohromady?“  
„Proč ne. Ty jsi muž, ona je žena. Nemyslím, že by bylo potřeba ještě něco dalšího. Takže,“ řekl Lawford a rozhlédl se po srubu, „nejspíš bych mohl spát na gauči. Spí v podkroví, jestli jsem to správně pochopil?“  
Snape už měl na jazyku, že nespí nikde tady poblíž, ale pak mu došlo jejich dilema. Hermiona tvrdila, že do srubu přiletěla s jiným pilotem, takže s výjimkou toho, že se náhodou odnikud objeví jiný pilot, tady Hermiona uvízla. Přemístění nepřipadalo v úvahu. „Ano,“ zamumlal a přemýšlel, co tomu všemu řekne Hermiona, „spí v podkroví.“  
Trvalo ještě dalších patnáct minut, než mohl Severus uniknout Bradyho tlachání a zamířit k molu. Ukázalo se, že Hermioniny myšlenky se točí okolo stejného problému.   
„Zůstává tu pan Lawford?“ zajímala se a vyškrábala se na nohy.  
„Obávám se, že ano.“  
„Na jak dlouho?“  
„To neřekl, ale pokud přiletí v sobotu, obvykle se v neděli vrací zpátky.“ Snape se zhluboka nadechl. „Nemůžeš se přemístit, je ti to jasné, že? Budeš tu muset zůstat přes noc.“  
„Ale – kde bych spala?“  
Pokrčil rameny. „V podkroví je postel. Bojím se, že neexistuje žádný způsob, jak to obejít. Bylo by to jiné, kdyby existoval způsob, jak se odsud dostat, ale žádný takový není.“  
Hermiona v přemýšlení svraštila čelo. „Co kdybych řekla, že mám domluvenou jízdu z Trapper's Bay a že máme sraz až tam?“  
„Napřed imaginární pilot a teď neexistující jízda?“ Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Nikdo se zdravým rozumem nepůjde patnáct kilometrů daleko, aby chytil odvoz. A jediní lidé, kteří jezdí mimo Trapper's Bay jsou lidé, kteří tam žijí. Nedovedu si představit, že by Brady ten příběh spolknul, ani kdyby ses na něj zase usmívala a mávala řasami.“  
„Znovu mávala řasami?“ zopakovala rozhořčeně, “nic takového jsem nedělala!“  
„Není to nebezpečné, pane Lawforde,“ pronesl Snape fistulkou a culil se, „jen to trošku lepí, musela jsem si umýt vlasy, víte...“  
„Zmlkni,“ zavrčela Hermiona. „Omlouvám se. Byla jsem ve sprše a neslyšela jsem letadlo přistávat. Jinak bych se ze srubu ztratila, ještě by ani nestačil vypnout motor.“  
„Je to jen dočasná nesnáz,“ řekl Snape odmítavě, „však si dokážeš vykouzlit všechny věci, které potřebuješ, ne?“  
Přikývla a pak se zeptala: „A co když se zdrží déle, než jen na jednu noc?“  
Severus, už otočený k odchodu, zaváhal: „Potom doufám, že je madam Hobbsová chápající žena.“  
Hermiona posměšně opáčila: „Alma? Ani náhodou.... „ náhle se zastavila a vytřeštila oči. „Severusi! Ty časopisy!“  
„Jaké časopisy?“ přeptal se Severus a pomyslil si něco o blábolení.  
„Kanadská čarodějka, přece!“ vykřikla Hermiona a barva jí zmizela z tváře. Nejsou chráněné proti mudlům!“  
„Sakra!“ Snape podrážděně vyrazil zpátky na cestu ke srubu. „Kde jsou?“ zařval přes rameno.  
„Jeden někde v kuchyni,“ pelášila za ním, „o tom druhém nevím.“  
Mávnutím ruky ji zarazil, vtrhnul do srubu a pokoušel se vypadat nenuceně. Lawford, soustředěně se zabývající svými rybářskými pruty, zvedl hlavu.  
„Hej, co se děje?“  
„Jen hledám cosi, co jsem někam založil,“ odpověděl Severus nenuceně a oči mu těkaly po věcech, poházených na kuchyňské lince. Našel ten první časopis – naštěstí ležel titulní stránkou dolů - sroloval ho tak, aby obálka zůstala skrytá a přešel do obývacího pokoje. Druhý výtisk Kanadské čarodějky nebyl nikde v dohledu. Čistě teoreticky, říkal si Severus, nebyl Lawford uvnitř dostatečně dlouho, aby si všímal takových věcí, jako jsou poházené časopisy; byl dost užaslý z toho, že tam našel Hermionu.  
Ten druhý výtisk objevil na nočním stolku, kde ho nechal. Minulou noc se díval po nějakých receptech a tak Snape jen horoucně doufal, že Brady nečenichal kolem ložnice. Co by si asi jeho domácí musel pomyslet o nájemníkovi, který čte cosi s názvem Kanadská čarodějka, si ani nedokázal představit. Strčil časopisy pod matraci a vyrazil hledat Hermioninu kuchařskou knihu. Ukázalo se, že je to mudlovská kuchařka a tak si Severus mohl s úlevou vydechnout.  
* * *   
Z venkovní tmy se ozývalo volání potáplic. V setmělém srubu panoval klid, rušený jen Bradyho burácivým chrápáním. To už nejednou nedovolilo Severusovi usnout, ale dnešní bdění bylo způsobeno spíš přítomností třetí osoby. Předpokládal, že tato osoba spí, ačkoliv by ho nepřekvapilo, kdyby ten hluk bránil Hermioně ve spaní, tak jako jemu. Statečně udržovala v chodu jejich lest s přespáváním ve srubu a Severus měl podezření, že už se nikdy ve srubu neukáže bez tašky sbalené „pro případ nouze.“   
A další tvrdé ponaučení – za které nemohl svalovat vinu jen na Hermionu – byla nutnost maskovat věci, vztahující se k magii tak, aby nevzbuzovaly otázky. Jeho vlastní lektvarové časopisy byly skryté a přece všem na očích; Lawford je tu léta vídal ležet pod názvem Jednoduché chemické rovnice. Měl na to pomyslet a trvat na tom, aby je opatřila ochranou proti mudlům v tom okamžiku, kdy je do domu přinesla. Severus usoudil, že díky létům stráveným daleko od civilizace změknul. Kdyby byl tak nedbalý během válečných let, oddělali by ho hned na začátku.  
Snape spustil nohy z postele a sáhl po županu, což byla přeměněná mikina, jeho ústupek konvencím, kdykoliv Lawford zůstal přes noc. Vlastnil pouze dvoje kalhoty a několik košil; nebylo potřeba utrácet za víc, když si kdykoliv mohl přeměnit cokoliv potřeboval, aby to odpovídalo počasí. Bylo to na hony daleko od jeho dnů v Bradavicích, kdy utrácel za nejlepší hábity, jaké byly u Eugenie Malkinové k dostání. Severus vstal, natáhl si župan a říkal si při tom, že bez ohledu na kvalitu krejčovské práce by raději chodil bos po žhavém uhlí, než aby znovu nosil kouzelnické hábity. Patřily k jeho minulosti a minulost byla dávno pryč.  
Otevřel dveře od ložnice s úmyslem vyrazit rovnou do koupelny. Místo toho upoutal jeho pozornost lomoz na schodech přímo před ním a Hermiona Grangerová se při pohledu na něj zarazila.  
„Ach, omlouvám se. Vyrušila jsem tě?“ optala se a přitáhla si župan těsněji.  
„Vůbec ne.“ Snapeovy oči přivykly tlumenému nočnímu světlu. „Rušení všech zvládne Lawford dokonale sám.“  
Hermiona se tiše zasmála. „Je vždycky tak hlučný?“  
„Bohužel ano. Mám podezření, že ho manželka vyhodí vždycky, když už je toho na ni moc.“  
„To rozhodně dokážu pochopit.“ Hermiona kývla na opačnou stranu. „právě jsem mířila do koupelny.“  
„Já taky. Běž první,“ a Severus ji kývnutím poslal napřed.  
„Díky, budu hned hotová,“ řekla a seběhla zbytek schodiště.  
„Nechybí ti tam nahoře něco?“  
„Nejspíš ne, jsem v pohodě.“  
„V truhlici jsou ještě deky, kdyby ti byla zima.“  
„Prima.“ Hermiona se vděčně usmála, než zaplula za roh do koupelny.  
Severus se dal na ústup zpátky do ložnice a zavřel za sebou dveře. Usadil se na kraj postele, poslouchal, jak Hermiona přechází po koupelně a Lawford hlasitě chrápe v obýváku a přemítal, kam se poděl jeho klid a pohoda. Po chvilce zaslechl na schodech Hermioniny vracející se kroky.  
* * *  
Jak předpokládali, Brady Lawford odletěl domů do Thunder Bay v neděli pozdě odpoledne a ještě předtím do nebes vychválil jídlo, které mu Hermiona se Severusem předložili v sobotu večer.   
„Bylo to vynikající,“ křiknul, když si ukládal cestovní tašku na zadní sedadlo letadla. „Kdy se z tebe stal tak skvělý kuchař, Sebastiane?“  
Snape letmo pohlédl stranou na Hermionu. „Zkoušeli jsme nějaké nové recepty,“ řekl prostě.  
„Každopádně vy dva v kuchyni tvoříte skvělý tým. A pověz mi, co patent na ten tvůj repelent, máš nějaké zprávy? Mimochodem, poměrně brzy budu nějakou další lahvičku potřebovat.“  
„Patent je schválený. Zástupce z chemické společnosti ve Winnipegu přijede příští týden, aby se se mnou setkal,“ sdělil mu Severus.  
„Výborně!“ Zdálo se, že to na Bradyho udělalo dojem. „Myslíš, že díky tomu zbohatneš?“  
„Pochybuji. Pravděpodobně se změní leda to, že v budoucnu budu schopen za potraviny platit hotově.“ Severusovi neunikl souhlasný pohled, který se mihl Hermioninou tváří a záměrně jej ignoroval.  
„No, když vyděláš majlant, budu muset popřemýšlet o vybírání nájemného.“ Lawford se chechtal, ještě když lezl z plováku do kokpitu letadla. „Měj se, Sebastiane. Ty taky, Hermiono.“  
Když Brady nastartoval, oba se vrátili do srubu a pak stáli a dívali se, jak se letadlo vzdaluje od srubu. Slunce stálo nízko na obloze, zalévalo jezero zlatou září a odráželo se od vln, které zůstávaly za letadlem.. Ani Severus ani Hermiona nepromluvili, sledovali, jak se letadlo v dálce rozjíždí, obrací se o stoosmdesát stupňů a nabírá výšku. Když se k nim přiblížilo, namířilo rovnou do nebe a nechalo za sebou jen proudy vody, které crčely z plováků. Lawford naklonil jedno křídlo v rychlém pozdravu a odletěl do dálky.  
Hermiona si povzdechla, když sledovala, jak se z letadla stává malá tečka na obloze. „Nejspíš bych měla taky jít. Je už docela pozdě a ráno musím být v práci.“ Obrátila se, aby vešla dovnitř, ale Snapeův hlas ji zastavil.  
„Grangerová... Hermiono, vracet se domů každou noc, když jsi tady, vážně nemá smysl, pokud to zrovna nezbytně nepotřebuješ. Pokud tu budeš v budoucnu chtít přespat, můžeš.“  
Hermiona překvapeně přikývla. „Děkuju. Budu si to pamatovat.“


	12. Podpis smlouvy

Severus si ani vteřinu nemyslel, že by Creighton Caldwell, prezident a generální ředitel Caldwellových lektvarových závodů, měl zájem přemístit se doprostřed ničeho, jen aby s ním podiskutoval o jeho Hmyz odpuzujícím lektvaru, a nemýlil se. Samozřejmě předpokládal, že kdyby se byl přemohl a navštívil ředitelství ve Winnipegu, uvedli by ho do Caldwellovy kanceláře, aby si potřásli rukama a podepsali nezbytné smlouvy. Ale nějaký repelent, byť pro mnoho lidí ohromně užitečný, stál stěží prezidentovi společnosti za osobní návštěvu.   
Místo něj poslali Brodieho Winslowa, Caldwellova šéfa vývojového oddělení. Byl to hezounek s hřívou blond vlnitých vlasů a nápadně modrýma očima, navlečený v drahém, na míru šitém šedivém obleku. Vypadal, že by mohl být tak Hermionina věku a Severus se divil, jak někdo tak mladý už může být vedoucím oddělení.  
„Pan Snow? Já jsem Brodie Winslow.“  
Severus podržel otevřené dveře, aby muž mohl vstoupit. „Prosím, pojďte dál, pane Winslowe.“  
Brodie si se Severusem potřásl rukou a přitom se rozhlédl kolem. „Máte to tady pěkné,“ poznamenal hlasem, ve kterém chyběla upřímnost.  
Severus zaznamenal, že ten muž má pěstěné nehty a páchne nějakou kolínskou a pustil jeho ruku tak rychle, jak jen to zdvořilost dovolila. „Děkuji, ale srub patří příteli. Bydlím tu a starám se mu o něj. Mohu vám nabídnout něco studeného k pití?“  
„To by bylo milé, děkuji. Venku je dnes velmi teplo, že?“  
Evidentně týpek, co má strach, aby si nezapotil své elegantní šaty, ušklíbl se Severus v duchu. Pravděpodobně byl vystresovaný už jen tím, že opustil velké město a troufnul si do severních lesů. „Posaďte se, prosím, do obývacího pokoje, přijdu hned.“  
Snape otevřel ledničku a vytáhl džbán ledového čaje. Kdysi si myslel, že házet kostky ledu do čaje je barbarský zvyk, ale to bylo ještě předtím, než strávil ve srubu první léto. Teď tomu nevěnoval víc pozornosti, než horkému čaji, který pil v zimě. Nalil dvě sklenice a odnesl je do obývacího pokoje, kde už Winslow otevíral aktovku a rozkládal papíry.  
„Děkuji vám.“ Brodie vzal sklenici, zvedl ji k ústům a během několika vteřin ji zpoloviny vyprázdnil. Přitom se mu shrnul rukáv a odhalil třpytivý zlatý náramek. „Vynikající.“  
Namyšlený, přitažlivý a k dovršení toho všeho ještě pravděpodobně zazobaný. Brodie Winslow Severusovi čím dál tím víc připadal jako kříženec mezi Luciusem Malfoyem a Zlatoslavem Lockhartem a to nebylo dobré. Severus upřímně doufal, že Winslow není zářným příkladem zbytku   
Caldwellových lektvarových závodů; žádná jiná firma dosud neprojevila o jeho repelent zájem, takže nebyl v pozici, že by ho mohl nabídnout jinde. Krom toho chtěl mít tuhle záležitost z krku, aby mohl začít s večeří; byl pátek a brzy se objeví Hermiona. Přicházela teď každý víkend, a Severus se v pátek po obědě už ani nenamáhal s nastavováním ochran okolo srubu, pro případ, že by se náhodou objevila dřív.   
Teď, když měla Hermiona možnost zůstávat ve srubu přes noc, se jejich vztah nepatrně změnil. Už nebyli ve vzájemné komunikaci zdaleka tak rezervovaní a Severus by skoro zašel až k vyjádření, že sdílí pohodový a bezstarostný vztah. Naplánovali jídelníček, s ním související nákupní seznam potravin a dokonce i rozpis úkolů v kuchyni. Nebylo neobvyklé, že Manitou a Minerva létali se vzkazy tam a zpět i několikrát týdně. Nejvýmluvnější změnou v ovzduší mezi nimi však byl fakt, že Severus konečně Hermionu požádal, aby dohlédla na vaření několika lektvarů ve sklepě, zatímco on šel sbírat jakési přísady.   
„To jako fakt?“ podívala se na něj překvapeně. Snape jen udělal otrávený obličej.  
„Pokud vaření Pohodového a Uklidňujícího lektvaru nepovažuješ za něco pod tvou úroveň,“ odpověděl.  
„Když já nevím, Severusi,“ pronesla Hermiona s předstíranou vážností, „skutečně jsem si chtěla tak hodinku posedět na molu a meditovat. Zjistila jsem, že když se Slunce nachází na obloze přesně pod tímto úhlem, mohu se doopravdy sjednotit s vesmírem...“   
„Sjednoť se s vesmírem někdy jindy, ano?“ odseknul, ale v koutcích úst mu cukal náznak úsměvu.   
„Jsi krutý a bezcitný.“  
„A ty jsi nesnesitelná vševědka.“  
„Už nejsem,“ zdůraznila Hermiona rozhořčeně. „A když na to přijde, ty už taky nejsi krutý a bezcitný.“  
Severus se zastavil a ostře na ni pohlédl. „Ne,“ řekl tiše, „už nejsem.“  
„Jaké jsou vaše návrhy, pane Winslowe?“ zeptal se teď Snape, aby celou záležitost posunul dopředu.   
Caldwellovic zástupce dokončil třídění papírů a opřel se v křesle. „Myslím, že budete potěšen, pane Snowe. K dispozici jsou tři možnosti, které jsme připraveni vám nabídnout. První možnost je zcela prostá: zaplatíme vám jednorázovou paušální částku za použití vašeho patentovaného složení. Ta druhá možnost je pevná roční paušální částka po celou dobu, kdy budeme váš vzorec používat. Poslední možnost volby je tato: jednorázově dostanete podstatně menší částku, ale obdržíte dvě procenta ze zisku na každé prodané lahvičce repelentu.“  
„Chápu.“ Severus něco na tento způsob očekával. Zdálo se, že selský rozum velí, že nejvýhodnější je vybrat si z prvních dvou možností, pokud by chtěl mít rezervu na horší časy, ale třetí možnost by mohla znamenat mnohem víc peněz v dlouhodobém horizontu, pokud by se repelent dobře prodával. Domníval se, že Caldwellova lektvarová společnost by vsadila na to, že ho větší částky, nastrčené do popředí oslní víc, než potenciálně vyšší dividendy ve třetí možnosti. „Jaké jsou prodejní odhady na můj repelent?“  
Winslow ho poctil blahosklonně shovívavým úsměvem. „Myslím, že o něm budete muset začít přemýšlet jako o našem repelentu, pane Snowe. Jakmile jednou podepíšete smlouvu, bude vám patřit pouze vzorec složení.“  
Severus zaťal zuby a teď už si byl dokonale jistý, že toho chlapa intenzivně nesnáší. „Tak tedy, jaké jsou odhady na prodej vašeho repelentu vyrobeného podle mého vzorce?“  
„Ve skutečnosti jsme značně optimističtí. Zatímco tady spolu hovoříme, náš marketingový tým pracuje na reklamním plánu. Co jsem slyšel naposledy, tak jako obchodní značku výrobku zvažují název Zmizhmyz.“ Winslow byl očividně spokojený sám se sebou i s mozkovým trustem své společnosti a vypadalo to, jako kdyby čekal, že Snape vyskočí na nohy a začne tleskat.   
Zmizhmyz. Severusovi se chtělo zvracet. Voldemort v pekle, nebo kam to vlastně přijdou psychopatičtí mutanti, se pod fousy smál. Velký Severus Snape – učitel, mistr lektvarů a bývalý smrtijed – byl teď tvůrcem něčeho, co se nazývalo Zmizhmyz. Mohl se jen dohadovat, že lahvičky budou vyšperkované lebkou se zkříženými hnáty, spolu s obrázkem hmyzu ve smrtelných křečích.  
Náhle se síťové dveře rozlétly a Hermiona se drala dovnitř, ruce plné tašek s potravinami. S hlasitým bouchnutím je hodila na kuchyňskou linku. „Ahoj, jsem tady. Dneska tam teda je horko. Koupila jsem ten brie, který jsi chtěl... ach, omlouvám se!“ řekla, když si všimla cizího muže, usazeného v obýváku. „Vy musíte být zástupce od Caldwellů.“  
Winslow okamžitě vstal. „Jsem Brodie Winslow,“ řekl a napřáhl ruku, když k němu Hermiona vykročila. „Těší mě, že vás poznávám, paní Snowová.“  
Hermiona krvavě zrudla.  
Severus se zašklebil a okamžitě prohlásil: „Dovolte, abych vám představil Hermionu Grangerovou, svoji kolegyni v oboru.“ Tolik ke tvým pitomým představám, pomyslel si vítězně.  
„Ach.“ Winslowův zdvořilý výraz se rázem proměnil v dychtivý zájem a v očích se mu naprosto jednoznačně zablýsklo. „Těší mě, madam Grangerová.“  
„Potěšení je na mé straně,“ odpověděla Hermiona, ve tváři stále zrůžovělá.  
„Podílíte se na této dohodě?“ muž mávnul neurčitým směrem ke štosu papíru, aniž by spustil oči z Hermioniny tváře.   
„Ne, obávám se, že ne. To byla výhradně Sebastianova práce.“  
„Jaká škoda. Doufal jsem, že byste se k nám mohla připojit.“  
Winslow se úlisně usmíval a zřetelně měl větší zájem o Hermionu, než o jednání a Severus pocítil, jak ho vlna žárlivosti praštila rovnou do břicha. Nebyl si jistý, jestli má být zděšený ze své žárlivosti, nebo spíš v Hermionině jméně reagovat spravedlivým rozhořčením.   
„Promiňte,“ přerušil ho Severus chladně, „ale madam Grangerová se musí věnovat Posilovacímu lektvaru ve sklepě.“  
„Já?“ nechápavě na něj zírala Hermiona, ale pak se rychle vzpamatovala. „Ale jistě, zapomněla jsem. Jen ještě vyložím zbytek jídla a pak seběhnu dolů.“  
„A teď,“ pokračoval Severus tónem, který přímo vyzýval Caldwellova obchodního zástupce, jen ať se mu pokusí oponovat, „se pojďme podívat blíž na vaše návrhy, pane Winslowe.“  
Snapeovi netrvalo ani dvacet minut, než zvážil všechny tři návrhy, vybral si třetí, jak celou dobu zamýšlel a podepsal pergamen na vytečkovanou linku. Brodie vypsal šek na počáteční částku a Severus ho odvedl ke dveřím.   
„Není třeba, abyste vážil celou cestu až k molu, pane Winslowe. To byla jen orientační pomůcka pro přemístění, ale můžete se naprosto dokonale přemístit i odsud.  
„Říkal jsem si, pane Snowe,“ pronesl Brodie mile a obrátil se ke Snapeovi, „ jestli bych si nemohl jen tak prohlédnout vaši laboratoř? Povídal jste, tuším, že se nachází ve sklepě? Připadá mi pozoruhodné, že máte funkční laborku tady daleko v té pustině.“  
Severus stiskl rty do úzké linky. „Nic pozoruhodného na tom není, pane Winslowe. Je to velmi malá laboratoř ve velmi malém sklepě.“  
„Přesto je člověk obvykle nenajde dokonce ani ve městech. Věnujete se lektvarovému výzkumu už dlouho?“ Winslow začal po schodech sestupovat z verandy a zamířil ke sklepu.  
Od té doby, kdys ty ještě nosil plínky, ty úlisnej kreténe, chtělo se zařvat Snapeovi, přinucenému teď následovat Winslowa dolů po pěšině. „Byl jsem mistrem lektvarů od té doby, kdy ….“  
„Ach ano, samozřejmě. Zapomněl jsem. Neučil jste taky kdysi lektvary?“  
„Učil jsem patnáct let.“ A pracoval jsem na tom tvrději, než jsi kdy v životě makal ty, ty malej idiote!  
Brodie dorazil ke dveřím do sklepa. „Tady?“ otázal se zdvořile a ukázal na otevřená sklepní dvířka.   
„Kolik si myslíte, že mám sklepů, pane Winslowe?“ odsekl Severus.  
Winslow Severusovu otázku ignoroval a vstoupil dovnitř. Byl dost vysoký, takže musel sehnout hlavu, aby se vešel do dveří. „Madam Grangerová, jen narychlo nahlížím do sklepa pana Snowa, naprosto nemám v úmyslu vás vyrušovat.“  
Jeho zářivý úsměv by nikoho nedokázal přesvědčit o jeho nevině, pomyslel si Severus s novou vlnou nenávisti.  
Hermiona sklouzla pohledem z Brodieho svatouškovského výrazu na zlostně zírajícího Snapea. „Vůbec mě nerušíte, pane Winslowe.“  
„Říkejte mi Brodie, prosím.“  
Snape vykročil vpřed a nelibost se odrážela v každém kousku jeho tváře. „Pan Winslow byl právě na odchodu,“ oznámil kousavě. „Chtěl jen v rychlosti nahlédnout do mé laboratoře.“  
„Tak tohle je ona,“ řekla Hermiona a máchnutím paže opsala celou místnost jedním pohybem.   
„Aha.“  
Ten muž byl absolutní idiot, který musel získat své postavení v Caldwellově firmě díky do nebe volající protekci, pomyslel si Snape ponuře. „Viděl jste laboratoř, pane Winslowe. Madam Grangerová a já máme práci.“  
Winslow se na něj zkoumavě zadíval, jako by hledal nějaký způsob, jak Snapeovo tvrzení vyvrátit a pár minut jen tak zbůhdarma lelkoval okolo. Nakonec pokrčil rameny. „Tak já tedy půjdu. Jak jsem již uvedl, pane Snowe, můžete očekávat, že o našem marketingovém oddělení uslyšíte, jakmile Zmizhmyz vyrazí na trh.“  
„To bude stačit.“ Snape stál s rukama pevně založenýma na hrudi.  
Winslow ještě jednou natáhl ruku, ale tentokrát ji Snape nedokázal přijmout a tak nechal paži nemotorně klesnout podél těla. „Rád jsem vás poznal, madam Grangerová.“  
„Děkuji vám,“ odpověděla Hermiona prostě.  
„Na shledanou.“  
Severus sledoval, jak muž odchází směrem k molu a bedlivě ho hlídal, dokud se s konečnou platností nepřemístil. „No,“ prohlásil, „tak to bychom měli.“  
Hermiona ho přejela ledovým pohledem, stále usazená na stoličce. Kotlík s Posilovacím lektvarem vedle jejího lokte docela klidně probublával, aniž by vyžadoval sebemenší pozornost. „Teď už můžu jít nahoru?“  
„Ten chlap byl normální slizoun,“ prohlásil Severus rozhodně. „Prokazoval jsem ti službu.“  
„Fakt? A to tě nenapadlo, že bych si mohla s tím vlezlým mizerou třeba poradit sama?“  
„Samozřejmě, že by sis s ním mohla poradit. Jsi dospělá žena.“  
„Děkuji ti, že sis všimnul,“ řekla Hermiona kousavě a sklouzla se stoličky. „Jak to šlo? Tedy ta skutečná obchodní část návštěvy?“  
„Jejich nabídky byly takové, jak jsem předpokládal. Dvě navržené tak, aby mě nalákaly vzít si velkou částku předem a jedna, která mi zaručovala podíl na zisku.“  
„A tys vzal...“  
„Tu poslední, samozřejmě.“  
„Doufám, žes zvolil správně.“ Hermiona vytáhla z kapsy sponu a začala si zvedat z krku neposlušné kadeře a sepnula je nahoru. „Nerada bych kupovala pět set lahví repelentu jen proto, abys měl nějaký zisk.“  
Snape na ni užasle hleděl a snažil se ignorovat skutečnost, že si právě všiml, jak krásný má krk. „Určitě si děláš legraci.“  
„Samozřejmě, co bych si počala s pětistovkou lahví repelentu? Rozdávala je jako vánoční dárky?“  
„Zdá se, že lidi od Caldwellů se pro tenhle výrobek shlédli v názvu Zmizhmyz,“ informoval ji a žertík ignoroval.   
„Zmizhmyz?“ zopakovala Hermiona a rozchechtala se. „To je děs! Nechystají se tam uvést taky tvoje jméno, že ne?“  
Snape se nemohl ubránit úsměvu. „Rozhodně doufám, že ne. Ale pokud ano, aspoň to není moje skutečné jméno. A pojďme ven, je tu příšerné vedro.“  
„Jsem docela ráda, že sis to uvědomil, protože to tys mě sem dolů vyhnal.“  
„S tím už jsme skončili,“ připomněl jí.  
„Fajn,“ řekla Hermiona a vypochodovala okolo něj ze dveří. „Podívat ano, ale nedotýkat se, pane Úlisný zástupče Caldwellovy lektvarové společnosti. Potřebuji, aby v dusném sklepě civěla na bublající kotlík.“  
Severus měl nepříjemný pocit, že prokoukla jeho výmluvu a že to s tím ochranářstvím přehnal a ani jedné ze zmíněných možností nebyl právě teď připravený čelit: dělalo mu starosti, že nějak připustil, aby Hermiona Grangerová hrála v jeho životě větší roli, než by kdy považoval za možné.   
„Naliju si skleničku vína a posedím na molu,“ řekla mu Hermiona a užívala si větřík, foukající od jezera. „Můžeš se připojit, když budeš chtít. Pokud tedy nemáš nějakou další otročinu, kterou bys mě chtěl pověřit.“  
„Varuju tě, Grangerová,“ začal Snape, kterému se vůbec nelíbilo, že nevědomky podlehl kouzlu ženské společnosti.  
„Takže jsem znovu Grangerová, jo?“  
V očích se jí jednoznačně zatřpytilo a Severus si připomněl, proč se vždycky považoval za šťastlivce, když se vyhýbal romantickým pletkám. Jak se, pro všechno na světě, stalo, že dovolil této ženě, aby trávila dny pod jeho střechou?   
„Nechtěla bys náhodou strávit víkend ve svém bytě?“ Byla to žalostně slabá hrozba. Severus Snape vybudoval svou pověst na tom, že byl nemilosrdně bezcitný, ale teď, když chtěl tento způsob vystupování znovu použít, nedokázal se k němu přinutit.  
Hermiona se široce usmála. „A nechat si ujít příležitost ochutnat tvůj steak na pepři? Nebuď směšný!“  
Severus ji sledoval, jak v podstatě skoro poskakuje cestou nahoru ke srubu a s klesajícím srdcem si uvědomil, že bojuje předem prohranou bitvu.   
Upřímně se mu ulevilo, když mu po večeři Hermiona řekla, že příští týden o víkendu má služební cestu a návštěvu ve srubu nestihne. To se výborně hodí, usoudil Severus. Neměl v úmyslu se romanticky zaplést s nikým, natož pak s Hermionou Grangerovou a nějaký čas, kdy budou od sebe, to bude přesně to, co potřeboval.  
Ale když se přikulil další víkend a Snape večer osaměle vyjídal tuňáka z konzervy, bolest v jeho srdci byla nepopiratelná.


	13. Volba

Hermiona vsadila na to, že když se přemístí na cestu skoro dva kilometry daleko od Severusova srubu, přistane mimo jeho ochrany, a k její úlevě to klaplo. Slunce už zapadalo a poslední věc, o kterou stála, bylo klopýtat potmě po okolí. Jakmile měla čas se zorientovat (vlevo ke srubu, vpravo do Trapper’s Bay), hodila kufr na zem, trhnutím ho otevřela a vytáhla tenisky. Skopla boty na vysokém podpatku a svalila se na zem. Zatracený podpatky…co si doprčic ti módní návrháři mysleli, že dělají, když stvořili pro ženy něco takového? Vztekle si nazouvala tenisky a přemýšlela, jak je nefér, že se chlapi nemusí potácet osm centimetrů nad zemí, tak proč by to ženy dělat musely? Hermiona se znovu vyškrábala na nohy. Cítila se skvěle, že se dostala z těch odporných podpatků zase do něčeho pohodlného. Začala lodičky cpát do kufru, ale pak je – se zarputilým pohledem, jako by ztělesňovaly samotné zlo – jednu po druhé mrskla do lesa. Může je mít třeba los, pomyslela si jízlivě. Zaklapla kufr a vydala se po cestě na pochod ke srubu.  
Severus si ani nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy byl naposledy tak šťastný, že nadešel nedělní večer. Víkend se bez přítomnosti Hermiony Grangerové nekonečně vlekl. Očekával, že někdy večer se  
objeví její sova Minerva se vzkazem, že se vrátila z konference domů.  
Vzato kolem a kolem, tak příšerný víkend nestrávil už dlouhou dobu. Snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe, že Hermionina nepřítomnost je bezvýznamná; konec konců, kromě dvou měsíců prožil celý život bez Hermiony Grangerové jako spolubydlící na částečný úvazek. Očekával, že tento víkend bude stejný jako těch třináct let víkendů, které proběhly dřív, než se ukázala u jeho dveří; že bude pracovat ve své sklepní laboratoři, číst a rybařit.  
A zjistil, že je mu skutečně mizerně. Jak je možné, že mu v průběhu dvou měsíců ta ženská obrátila život naruby? Celý týden se Severus snažil ignorovat otravný hlásek v hlavě, který prohlašoval, že Hermiona Grangerová je víc, než jen bývalá studentka a nečekaně vítaný přítel. Snape nikdy nehledal lásku a tak není divu, že ji nikdy nenašel. Nikdy nehrozilo, že by musel odhánět davy žen a bylo mu setsakra jasné, proč: sarkastický, nespolečenský a krutý člověk po většinu svého života nebyl typem, který by ženy přitahoval, dokonce ani ty zoufalé. Takže zjištění, že ke Grangerové chová láskyplné city, způsobilo Severusovi něco jako šok.   
Pokud šlo o to, co s tím udělat, tak neměl ani ponětí. Hermiona si ohromně užívala víkendy, strávené ve srubu a tak si začal lámat hlavu, jestli by byla stejně tak šťastná, kdyby tam nebyl. Rozhodně nezačali hladce. V jednom či dvou prvních víkendech se mu hodně snažila vyhýbat, aby nenarušila jeho zaběhaný pořádek, ale to už v poslední době neplatilo. Jejich společná kuchařská dobrodružství byla příjemná nejen kvůli jídlům, která připravovali a podobně kamarádský vztah se mezi nimi začal rozvíjet i dole v laboratoři. A proč ne? Oba byli mistry lektvarů; nebylo to, jako kdyby Hermiona byla stále studentka a musel dohlížet na každý její pohyb. A večery, za kterých seděli a dívali se, jak zapadá slunce a diskutovali o článcích ze Snapeových Lektvarových věstníků nebo si povídali o bezvýznamných věcech, byly naprosto úžasné. Přesto by se žádná žena se zdravým rozumem nechtěla zaplést s někým, kdo...  
Severus sebou trhnul, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Za těch třináct let, kdy žil ve srubu, klepala na jeho dveře jen Hermiona, ale o pátcích nebo sobotách, nikoliv v neděli. A Lawfordovo mudlovské letadlo ohlašovalo jeho příchod dlouho před tím, než se ten muž skutečně objevil. Snape otevřel dveře a našel Hermionu Grangerovou, stojící na verandě s kufrem v ruce.   
Sladký Merline, ona se sem stěhuje, pomyslel si Severus s mrazením, v němž se mísilo zděšení s radostí. „Hermiono, co...“  
„Můžu dál?“ vyhrkla.  
„Samozřejmě, ale...“  
Hermiona vešla do kuchyně a okamžitě odložila kufr. „Právě jsem odjela z konference,“ řekla a vypadala poněkud rozrušeně.  
Severus zahlédl tenisky, vykukující zpod jejího pláště. „Tohle jsi nosila na konferenci?“  
„Nosila co?“ Hermiona sledovala jeho pohled až ke svým nohám. „Jo, ty tenisky. Ne, přemístila jsem se na cestu a přezula jsem se, lodičky jsem zahodila do lesa.“  
„Cos udělala?“  
„Boty ke kostýmu jsem zahodila v lese,“ zopakovala  
„Aha. A důvod, proč jsi to udělala, je...?“  
„Bolí mě z nich nohy.“  
„Bolí tě z nich nohy,“ zopakoval po ní a pak: „Hermiono, jsi si jistá, že jsi v pořádku?“  
Najednou Hermiona zkřivila obličej. „Ne.“  
„Co se stalo?“  
„Tohle byl hrozný víkend, prostě hrozný! V první řadě, madam Hobbsová jela na konferenci se mnou. Musela jsem se s ní podělit o pokoj.“  
Podle toho, co mu povídala o Almě Hobbsové, měl Severus tušení, že Hermiona považuje svůj víkend za stejně nekonečný a ubohý, jako on ten svůj. „To bylo nepříjemné. A co ještě se stalo?“  
V té chvíly se Hermioniny oči začaly hněvivě blýskat. „Chce mě přeložit do Vancouveru! Já nechci do Vancouveru!“  
„Proč ne?“  
„Protože chci být tady, ne ve Vancouveru!“  
„Ale z Vancouveru by ses sem mohla přemisťovat stejně snadno, jako teď,“ poukázal Snape ve snaze vnést do situace hlas rozumu.  
„O to tady nejde, Severusi! Nesnáším svou práci a nenávidím Almu Hobbsovou! Jsem z toho všeho nemocná a unavená a...a...“ Hermioně selhal hlas.  
„Nechceš se jít posadit dovnitř?“  
Paličatě zavrtěla hlavou. „Chci jít na chvíli dolů k jezeru. Omlouvám se, neměla jsem v úmyslu tě vyrušovat. Já vím, že je pozdě a slibuju, že tam nebudu dlouho...“  
„Nebuď směšná. Dobře víš, že se můžeš zdržet tak dlouho, jak budeš potřebovat.“ Severus se díval, jak zamířila ven ze dveří a pak se vrátil k Lektvarovému věstníku, do kterého se pokoušel začíst už zkraje večera. Ale když byla Hermiona pryč už hodinu, zvědavost nad ním zvítězila a rozhodl se ji zkontrolovat. Byl právě konec srpna; první mrazíky nepřijdou dřív, než za několik týdnů, ale noci už byly výrazně chladnější. Udělal hrnek horkého čaje, pak si přes košili natáhl mikinu a zamířil k molu.  
Slunce zapadlo a obloha teď byla skoro úplně černá. Severus musel použít hůlku, aby si posvítil na cestu. Hermiona, ne víc než tmavý obrys, stojící v šeru, se otočila a vzala na vědomí jeho příchod.   
„Na,“ podal jí Severus kouřící hrnek. „Daří se ti líp?“  
„Díky,“ řekla, vděčně si od něj vzala čaj a upila. „Mmm. Vypadá to, že se blíží podzim, viď?“   
„Nevyhnutelně, ale neodpovědělas na mou otázku.“  
Hermiona si zhluboka povzdychla. „Myslím, že jsem na tom líp. Tyhle poslední dva měsíce byly tak dobré. Každý víkend jsem přicházela sem a zbytek týdne se pak nezdál tak hrozný.“  
„Odjíždět někam na víkend do klidu není nutně totéž, jako se úspěšně vyrovnat se životem,“ poukázal Snape.  
„To jistě není,“ řekla nešťastně. „Když mi Alma oznámila, že mě překládá, tak jsem...já nevím, asi zkratovala, myslím. Už tak jsem dělala práci, kterou nesnáším a teď mě posílá dělat tu stejnou nenáviděnou práci na místo, kam nechci...“  
„Tu situaci důvěrně znám,“ poznamenal Severus suše. „Cos jí řekla?“  
„Nic. Bez pozdravu nebo čehokoliv dalšího jsem se jen otočila a přemístila se sem. Teda ne sem. Na cestu,“ snažila se objasnit a znova si povzdechla. „Připadám si jako úplný blbec.“  
„Proč? Jen proto, že nesnášíš svou práci a svého šéfa? Řekl bych, že většina světa se cítí jako ty.“   
„Ale ne, připadám si jako idiot, protože jsem to přehnala. Vždycky jsem byla docela hrdá, že si dokážu zachovat chladnou hlavu.“  
„Určitě jsi v Bradavicích získala spoustu praxe. Myslím, že jedním z důvodů, proč je Potter stále naživu je tvoje schopnost jasně uvažovat v krizi.“  
Hermiona se napjatě usmála: „To byla poklona?“  
„Rozhodně ne. To byla pouhá úvaha.“ Severus se na chvíli odmlčel. „Zjistil jsem, že když je člověk … hluboce nešťastný … je takřka nemožné reagovat racionálně tváří v tvář nepříjemným zvratům.“  
„Nejspíš máš pravdu.“  
„Kde chceš být, Hermiono? Nemáš ráda svou práci, nechceš se nechat přeložit do Vancouveru. Kde chceš být?“  
Dlouhá, výmluvná odmlka. „Chci být tady s tebou,“ zamumlala.  
Severus pocítil, jak se v jeho hrudi probudil záchvěv naděje. „Chceš být tady se mnou,“ zopakoval tiše.  
„Miluju to tady,“ řekla Hermiona prostě. „Je tu takový mír, a je mnohem jednodušší vidět život jasně...“  
„Samozřejmě.“ Záchvěv naděje poněkud zeslábl. To srub a jezero měly tu přitažlivost, ne on.  
„Severusi, musím ti něco říct.“  
Severus si pomyslel, že Hermionin hlas ve tmě zní nešťastně. Jeho představivost se roztočila na plné obrátky: Weasley se zotavil a přichází získat nazpátek svoji ex-manželku. Nebo jí právě diagnostikovali nevyléčitelné onemocnění. Nebo...  
„Řekneš mi, že jsem hloupá a že bych měla dostat rozum, ale zamilovala jsem se do tebe.“  
Snape najednou ostře vnímal svoje vlastní dýchání, tiché šplouchání vody o břeh a šelest listí ve větru.   
„Aha.“ Jeho hlas zněl naprosto cize. Pokud se na molu vyskytoval ještě nějaký třetí člověk, tak byl ten hlas určitě jeho. Sluchové halucinace, pomyslel si Severus, to mi ještě scházelo. Určitě si jenom představoval...  
„Je mi to opravdu líto.“ Hermiona měla slzy na krajíčku. „Nechtěla jsem, aby se to stalo. Napřed jsem si myslela, že je to srub, co mi každý týden tak schází, ale nebyl. Každé ráno jsem si přála, abych tě mohla vidět a mluvit s tebou a třeba jít do Trapper's Bay nebo pracovat ve sklepě na lektvarech....ale slibuju, že z tvého života zmizím a nebudeš muset mít se mnou vůbec nic společného......“  
Severus cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce. To nebyly halucinace a nějaká žena doopravdy prohlašuje, že ho miluje.   
Po většinu svého života by v téhle situaci vycouval. Pochopitelně ne proto, že byl zbabělec. Raději by dotyčnou k smrti urazil, tak aby uvěřila, že opustit ho byla ve skutečnosti její volba, nikoliv jeho. Vlastně by se právě takhle zachoval ještě... kdy? Před týdnem?   
„Mohla bys laskavě sklapnout, Hermiono? Chci tě políbit, ale nemůžu, když tak meleš.“  
Dokonce i ve tmě viděl její úžasem vykulené oči.   
Snape si poprvé v životě přál, aby byl býval u žen aspoň kapku úspěšnější. Nemusel by se cítit tak trapně a nemotorně, jako zrovna teď. Ještě dobře, že Hermiona nemohla vidět jeho rozpaky a váhavost. Snad by si i mohla myslet, že k ní přistoupil se sebedůvěrou, když jemně pozvedl její bradu a položil své rty na její....  
Měla hebké rty. Hebké, dychtivé rty. Severuse náhle zasáhla vlna strachu. Nutkání odstrčit ji od sebe a stáhnout se zpátky do své ulity bylo téměř ochromující. Přinutil se přitáhnout si ji k sobě a pevně obejmout.   
A pak ona byla ta neústupná, když mu rukama vklouzla kolem krku, přitiskla se k němu a žádala víc. Náhle představa, že se někomu zcela odevzdá – dobrovolně a bezvýhradně - už vůbec nevypadala jako špatný nápad.  
Pro Severuse bylo nekonečným překvapením, když se ráno probudil a našel Hermionu Grangerovou stále ještě zakutanou v posteli vedle sebe. Tohle byly věci, které se stávaly jiným mužům, ne jemu. Tušil, že podobné situace možná mají svá nepsaná pravidla, ale protože za živého Boha nemohl přijít na to, co se od něj očekává, vstal a uvařil hrnec kafe.   
Byl docela vděčný, že Hermiona nebyla náročná. Ta žena bývala vdaná, pro Merlina, a Severus na krátký prchavý okamžik pocítil záchvěv strachu, že soutěží s Ronaldem Weasleym. Hermiona svým způsobem převzala vedení – ne jako panovačná vševědka, ale jako něžná milenka, která chce Severuse a jenom jeho samého. Celou noc čekal na odmítnutí, ale nikdy nepřišlo.   
Zatímco se káva vařila, postavil se Snape do dveří od ložnice, aby nakouknul na spící Hermionu. Nikdy, za celá ta léta, kdy učil, ho nikdy nepřitahoval žádný student. Připadali mu všichni ufňukaní, nezralí a bolestně neznalí tvrdé reality života. Avšak tahle konkrétní bývalá studentka opakovaně prokázala svoji nezlomnost; už v prváku rozlouskla jeho pečlivě vytvořenou lektvarovou hádanku cestou za kamenem mudrců. A tak si Severus pomyslel, že vztah s Hermionou má vlastně jediný nedostatek: přívažek v podobě Harryho Pottera. Ale aspoň byl až za oceánem, takže to nebyla tak vysoká cena – aspoň do té doby, dokud zůstane na své straně Atlantiku.   
Tak tohle byla láska.  
Konvice na kávu zabublala, Severus se vrátil do kuchyně a nalil si pořádný hrnek.


	14. Všední život

Vážený pane Lawforde,   
Jsem si jistá, že si na mě – Hermionu Grangerovou – pamatujete ze své poslední návštěvy srubu, ve kterém se zdržuje pan Snow. Tuším, že vám pan Snow naznačil, že jsem měla problémy vypořádat se s událostmi ze své minulosti a že jsem shledala čas strávený ve vašem srubu úžasně blahodárným.   
Píšu vám, protože bych chtěla požádat o svolení pobývat ve srubu se Sebastianem. Jako vlastník máte samozřejmě právo odmítnout, pokud si to budete přát. Pokud vám toto uspořádání nevyhovuje, dejte mi, prosím, vědět.  
S pozdravem  
Hermiona Grangerová  
Hermiona se vzdala bytu i práce najednou a v září se přestěhovala do srubu. Předávání výpovědi madam Hobbsové – čtrnáct dní dopředu, jak bylo požadováno – si ohromně užila. Hobbsová, zvyklá, že její zaměstnanci pravidelně odcházejí na zelenější pastviny, přijímala výpověď stoicky až do chvíle, dokud nedošlo na obvyklou otázku na nadcházející plány. Hermiona na rovinu přiznala, že nejen že se na obzoru nerýsuje žádná další práce, ale navíc se kvůli duševní pohodě stěhuje do lesů. Madam Hobbsové spadla brada a Hermiona konečně měla to potěšení vidět, jak její nadřízené došla řeč.  
Na člověka, pohybujícího se po neprobádaném území, se Severus podle svého názoru přizpůsobil docela dobře. Přesto nebyl úplně bez obav.   
Musel se znovu učit, jak s někým žít – a to nejen o víkendu, ale každý den. Už si nemohl odskočit, kdykoliv chtěl a z jeho denní rutiny se najednou stala jejich denní rutina. Jídlo bylo v pohodě, tam už měli zažitá pravidla. Méně vyjasněné bylo jejich společné využívání sklepní laboratoře; Hermiona projevila přání začít s několika svými vlastními lektvarovými projekty a Snape se stále snažil vymyslet, jak pomocí magie malou místnost rozšířit. Na druhou stranu si říkal, že je to jen malá daň, kterou platí za teplo jejího těla, které cítí každou noc vedle sebe, stejně jako její vlasy, rozházené po polštáři a lechtající ho na tváři.  
Také prožíval neodbytný strach, aby ho nezačala zahrnovat nějakými pošetilými projevy náklonnosti nebo trávit svůj volný čas omotaná kolem něj jako nějaká ženská verze ďáblova osidla. Severus nebyl romantik, nikdy jím nebyl a nikdy nebude. Považoval se za zcela bezradného, pokud šlo o ženy a s žádnou nikdy neprožil fungující vztah. V Bradavicích býval denně svědkem podlézavého obdivu, který si na chodbách otevřeně projevovali roztoužení puberťáci a ačkoliv si nikdy nevšiml, že by se Hermiona Grangerová tímto způsobem chovala, to ještě neznamenalo, že neexistuje potenciální nebezpečí. Jestli si myslela, že by se na něj mohla v jednom kuse věšet a říkat mu Sevíku, tak to se tedy těžce mýlí.  
Ke Snapeově obrovské úlevě se Hermioniny obvyklé projevy citů během dne omezovaly na lehký dotyk rukou na rameni, když za ním procházela v laboratoři, nebo úsměv, o kterém věděl, že patří jen a jen jemu. To byla láskyplná gesta, která mu byla příjemná, a v důsledku toho se rozhodl, že by se je mohl pokusit Hermioně oplácet. Ale co když od něj očekávala něco jiného?  
Nakonec se Severus odhodlal to téma nadhodit. Podzim byl v plném proudu; listnaté stromy se proměnily, záplava jejich barev se zrcadlila v tiché a nehybné hladině jezera a vodní ptáci se chystali k cestě na jih. Nastaly večerní mrazíky a brzy přijde i první sníh. Ale zrovna teď panovaly jasné a svěží podzimní dny. Hermiona byla dole na molu a vypadala jako živoucí ztělesnění podzimu: navlečená v obnošeném zeleném svetru a riflích a její hnědé vlasy v odpoledním slunci skoro zářily. Severus zaregistroval, že se jako obvykle bezvýsledně pokouší rybařit a usmál se. Nalil dva hrnky horkého čaje a vyrazil za ní.   
Kdyby měl uvést jednu věc, která byla pro Hermionu typická, řekl by, že dává přednost činnostem, do kterých může zapojit mozek a které mají předvídatelné výsledky. Byla to právě tato kombinace vlastností, díky které pro ni byly lektvary tak přitažlivé a mudlovský rybolov tak zatraceně frustrující. Severus při několika příležitostech sledoval, jak se pokouší rybařit a výsledek byl pokaždé stejný – žádné ryby na udici a rozladěná Hermiona. Tentokrát to bylo zjevně to samé. Když se k ní přiblížil, Hermiona navinula vlasec, odložila prut a sesula se do sedu. Přímo slyšel její rozhořčené zafunění.   
„Ryby neberou?“ optal se starostlivě, podal Hermioně hrnek s čajem a se svým vlastním se usadil vedle ní.   
Hermiona zkoumala Snapeův výraz a snažila se odhadnout, jestli si ji dobírá, nebo se jen jednoduše ptá. „Už tam žádné ryby nejsou, protože jste je s Brady Lawfordem všechny vychytali,“ zabručela. „Buď to, anebo prostě nespolupracují.“  
„A proč by měly spolupracovat? Snažíš se je chytit a sníst.“  
„Aha. Takže ten problém je v mém motivu,“ řekla Hermiona kysele. „Předpokládám, že moje technika s tím nemá nic společného...“  
Severus se napil čaje. „Poskytnout rybám seznam deseti důvodů, proč by se měly vzdát a pak očekávat, že skočí na háček, není technika, Hermiono.“  
„Tak vidíš, to je to, co je na rybách špatně. Neplatí na ně logika.“  
„Zdá se,“ popichoval ji Severus a natáhl se, aby jí zastrčil za ucho odfouknutý pramen vlasů a pak se zahleděl na její profil. „Jsi tady šťastná?“ zeptal se tiše.  
„Až na to rybaření,“ zažertovala, ale pak se k němu otočila a zvědavě na něj pohlédla. „Velmi šťastná. Proč se ptáš?“  
„Jen jsem tak přemýšlel...“  
„Ta otázka by spíš měla znít, jestli jsi ty šťastný. To já jsem vtrhla do tvého domova.“  
„Na invazi to bylo doteď celkem snesitelné.“ Severus upřeně hleděl přes jezero a nakonec řekl: „Ve skutečnosti jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli jsi spokojená s množstvím citů, které ti dávám najevo.“  
Hermiona se zamračila. „Nerozumím. Mluvíš o tom, když jsme v posteli?“  
„Ne,“ odpověděl Severus rychle a ve tváři cítil horko. Tohle téma k hovoru mu bylo naprosto cizí a toužil s ním skončit tak rychle, jak jen to půjde. „Ne, měl jsem na mysli pouze normální city, které si lidé, kteří se mají navzájem rádi, obvykle projevují.“  
„Budeš mi to muset slabikovat, Severusi,“ řekla Hermiona a zavrtěla hlavou. „je mi líto, ale vůbec se nechytám.“  
Severus v duchu zasténal a přál si, aby s tím nikdy nezačal. „Viděl jsem za ta léta v Bradavicích spousty studentů, jak si veřejně projevují náklonnost poněkud nechutnými způsoby. Vždycky jsem se tomu vyhýbal, a...“  
„Já taky,“ přikývla Hermiona energicky, když pochopila, kam míří, „vždycky mi docela vadilo, když někdo veřejně předváděl, jak s ním hormony mávají, a zařekla jsem se, že to nikdy neudělám.“  
Snape se zakabonil. „Nejde jen o nevychovanost, Hermiono. Moji rodiče nebyli zrovna zářnými vzory, pokud jde o to, jak projevovat lásku. Jediné, co vůči sobě dávali najevo, byl hněv, výsměch a pohrdání. Nedokážu si vybavit jediný okamžik, kdy by si projevili náklonnost. A ty ses nechovala jako poblázněná puberťačka a já si toho vážím.“  
Hermiona se natáhla a vzala ho za ruku. „Doufám, že ses kvůli mně necítil nepříjemně.“  
„Ne,“ připustil. „Byla jsi – celkem dost zdrženlivá, ve srovnání s tím, co jsem očekával.“  
„Je to takhle pro tebe přijatelné?“  
„Naprosto. Ale jde o to – jak ty by sis přála, abych reagoval? Nechci ti ublížit jen proto, že netuším, jak se přiměřeně chovat.“  
Hermiona se usmála a naklonila se blíž, aby mu mohla dát pusu na tvář. „Jestli jsi ty v pohodě s tím, jak se já chovám k tobě, pak bych já měla být v pohodě, když se ke mně chováš stejně. Dává ti to smysl?“  
„Vlastně ano,“ řekl Severus s úlevou.   
„Neublížíš mi, drahoušku.“  
Snape se na ni ostře zadíval a najednou ho sevřela v kleštích mírná panika. Byl „drahoušek“ přijatelný výraz? To bylo poprvé, kdy mu něco takového řekla. Ale pokud Hermiona ten obrat použila – teď si vybavoval, že se zdála praktičtěji založená, než zbytek toho hormony zaplaveného houfu ženských v Bradavicích – potom byl asi „drahoušek“ přijatelný. Vážně, pomyslel si, mít čtyřiapadesát a být totálně mimo, pokud jde o to, co je ve vztahu v pohodě...  
„A,“ pokračovala Hermiona, „jsem tu opravdu šťastná, Severusi. A jsem dokonale schopná dát ti vědět, když nebudu.“ Najednou se Hermiona posadila zpříma: „Severusi!“  
„Co je?“  
„Jen jsem si vzpomněla – příští pondělí je Díkůvzdání!“  
„Díkůvzdání?“ zopakoval bezvýrazně.  
„Mohli bychom uspořádat tradiční oběd, ne? Krocan, nádivka, a to všecko. Máme zač být vděční, nemyslíš?“   
Ze způsobu, jakým se Hermioně rozzářily oči, Severus usoudil, že ústupová cesta neexistuje. Ale pokud by se akce omezila jen na jídlo, nemělo by to být tak hrozné. „Nikdy jsem Díkůvzdání neslavil,“ řekl jí.  
„Vloni jsem byla pozvaná na oběd na den Díkůvzdání. Bylo to nádherné.“ Hermiona se zamyslela.„Možná bychom mohli pozvat pana Lawforda a jeho manželku. Když bude dobré počasí, mohli by přiletět a připojit se k nám. Anebo obvykle slaví se svou rodinou?“  
„Naprosto netuším, Hermiono.“ Byla to pravda. Co si Snape dokázal vzpomenout, Lawford se o Díkůvzdání nikdy nezmínil.“  
„Mohla bych jim možná zavolat zítra z Trapper's Bay, co myslíš?“  
* * *  
Když Hermiona na dveře srubu zavěsila věnec a zapálila pár vonných svíček, Severus pochopil, že jde do tuhého. Sváteční krocan se pěkně pekl v troubě a plnil napucovaný srub lahodnou vůní.   
Dokonalý obrázek rodinného krbu, pomyslel si. Ale teprve když krátce po poledni dorazil Lawford a jeho žena, došlo Snapeovi naplno, v čem je vlastně namočený. Když sledoval, jak Hermiona dvojici zdraví a vřele je vítá (i když v jejich vlastním domě), pochopil, že tohle je něco víc, než jen sníst oběd se svým domácím. On a Hermiona byli nyní pár, dvojice, která přijímá hosty a zrovna je navštívili přátelé. To byl překvapivý zvrat pro muže, jehož společenská komunikace se omezovala na porady ve sborovně a setkání smrtijedů.  
Za těch třináct let, kdy žil ve srubu, se s Maritou Lawfordovou setkal pouze dvakrát; ta žena dávala přednost životu ve městě a tak si Severus často lámal hlavu, proč vzhledem ke své zálibě v pohodlí civilizace nepřiměla manžela, aby srub prodal úplně. Marita byla vysoká, hezká žena, která své lesklé černé vlasy – dědictví po předcích z východní Evropy, jak se vyjádřil Brady – nosila neustále stažené do uzlu. Měla dokonalé držení těla, elegantní lícní kosti a vystupovala buď s povýšenou odmítavostí, nebo s královskou velkorysostí, podle toho, jak si Brady zrovna stál v její přízni. Dnes, usoudil Snape, je naladěna do královského módu.   
Brady Lawford se rozhlédl po srubu a uznale hvízdnul. „Je tu vidět ženská ruka,“ zamumlal k Severusovi a významně ho šťouchal loktem do žeber. Snape mohl jen bezmocně přikývnout.   
Samotná večeře sklidila úspěch a Brady přísahal, že se nemůže rozhodnout, co bylo lepší – jestli Hermionin dýňový koláč nebo Sebastiánův dressing a šťáva. Marita prohlašovala, že vynikající bylo úplně všechno. Po jídle se čtveřice přesunula do obývacího pokoje na kafe a povšechné vzdychání, jak moc toho snědli. V jednu chvíli, když Hermiona odešla z místnosti a Brady byl v doku zkontrolovat něco na letadle, využila Marita Lawfordová příležitost a zvědavě se na Snapea zahleděla.  
„Jste kouzelník, pane Snowe?“ zeptala se.  
Severus měl roky zkušeností s tím, jak se během výslechu neprozradit výrazem tváře, ale tahle otázka přišla jako blesk z čistého nebe.   
„Prosím?“ zeptal se slabě.  
„Napadlo mě, jestli nejste kouzelník.“  
„Jak vás něco takového mohlo napadnout?“ snažil se Snape předstírat nevědomost. Nebylo to snadné; vyšel ze cviku.  
„Kvůli těm sovám, co sedí na větvi.“ Marita mávla paží směrem k oknu a k bříze, která rostla venku poblíž verandy. „Předpokládám správně, že kouzelníci pořád komunikují prostřednictvím sov, ne? Můj dědeček byl kouzelník. Jediný v rodině, pokud vím.“  
Severus se podíval, kam ukazuje a okamžitě si všiml Minervy a Manitoua, usazených na větvi vedle sebe. A byla tam ještě třetí sova, neznámý pták, který trpělivě seděl se zprávou připevněnou k nožce. První, co Severuse napadlo, bylo paměťové kouzlo. Proč ne? pomyslel si, Hermiona a Brady jsou venku, bylo by to docela snadné.  
Nakonec se rozhodl, že Zákon o utajení může jít k čertu. Pokud už ta žena o kouzelnících stejně ví – a dokonce, pro Merlina, měla jednoho v rodině – nebyl důvod dělat drahoty.  
„Ano,“ řekl, „jsem kouzelník.“  
Marita se rozzářila. „To je úžasné! Zbožňovala jsem, když jsem mohla poslouchat dědečkovy příběhy o kouzelnickém světě! Takže vaše chemické experimenty – to jsou magické lektvary, že?“  
Severus mlčky přikývnul.  
„Ano, tím se to rozhodně vysvětluje.“  
„Vysvětluje co, paní Lawfordová?“  
„Vaše nízké účty, samozřejmě. Vždycky jsme se divili, jak tady můžete žít a spotřebovat tak málo energie.“  
Snape zamrkal. „Paní Lawfor-“  
„Prosím... Marito, jestli vám to nevadí.“  
„Marito, ví tvůj manžel, že tvůj dědeček byl kouzelník?“  
Žena okamžitě zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, ne, v žádném případě. Samozřejmě, že jsme to zachovali v tajnosti.“  
„Stejně, jako já. Byl bych raději, kdyby se to Brady nedozvěděl. Jistě chápeš, že čím méně lidí o tom ví, tím líp.“  
„Samozřejmě.“ Marita vážným přikývnutím stvrdila dohodu a pak se jí rozzářily oči. „To znamená, že tvoje Hermiona je čarodějka?“  
„Ano.“ Severus by byl raději, kdyby to Hemiona prohlásila sama za sebe, ale nebyla zrovna v místnosti. A nemělo žádný smysl zapírat. A taky si pomyslel, že se mu docela líbí ten výraz 'jeho Hermiona'.... “Jedna ze sov má zprávu. Omluvíte mě?“  
Snape vstal ze svého křesla a otevřel posuvné skleněné dveře. Po těžkém aroma krocana a vonných svíček čerstvý vzduch nádherně voněl. Taky bylo fajn, že se dostal z dosahu Marity Lawfordové, jinak by z něj mohla začít páčit podrobnosti o jeho minulosti. Bylo štěstí, že byla kouzelníkům laskavě nakloněna, vzhledem k tomu, že dva z nich žili pod její střechou.  
Cizí sova mávla křídly a ladně se z větve stromu snesla na zábradlí od verandy a natáhla nohu. Snape odvázal pergamen a zjistil, že je určený Hermioně.   
„Když budeš trpělivá, můžeš dostat kousek krocana, co zbyl,“ řekl sově.  
Jako by to dokonale pochopila, odlétla třetí sova nazpět a připojila se k ostatním.  
* * *  
Bylo už pozdní odpoledne, když Brady a Marita odletěli domů. Hermiona na molu mávala na rozloučenou, dokud z letadla nezbyla jen tečka v dálce a pak se znovu připojila k Severusovi v obývacím pokoji.  
„Unavený?“ zeptala se, když ho našla nataženého na pohovce.  
„Vyčerpaný,“ zamumlal. „Jsem rád, že jsou pryč. Tohle mi připomíná, proč mám raději život daleko od civilizace.“  
Hermiona se zabořila do křesla a skopla boty. „Jsem úplně na šrot. Ale bylo to všechno moc milé, ne?“  
Severus v odpověď zavrčel a pak řekl: „ Dědeček Marity Lawfordové byl kouzelník.“  
„Cože? Jak jsi tohle zjistil?“ a nechápavě se na něj zahleděla.   
„Řekla mi to.“  
„Chápu,“ odpověděla Hermiona, pobavená tou novinkou. „A jak k domu došlo? Konverzace vázla, tak hodila tuhle bombu, aby změnila téma?“  
Severus sarkasmus ignoroval. „Všimla si sov, co seděly venku a dala si dvě a dvě dohromady. Mimochodem, máš na kredenci dopis.“  
Hermiona si povzdychla. Byla příliš unavená na to, aby si pro něj došla, tak mávla hůlkou a zamumlala: „Accio dopis!“   
Pergamen vlétl do její natažené ruky. Rozbalila ho a přeletěla očima stránku.  
Hlasitě zalapala po dechu.  
„Co se děje?“ Severus znovu otevřel oči.  
Hermiona seděla nehybně, výraz hrůzy ve tváři. Jednou, podruhé otevřela ústa, ale zdálo se, že hlas jí dočista selhal.  
„Ron,“ zašeptala se slzami v očích. „Je mrtvý!“  
* * *

AN: V Kanadě se Díkůvzdání slaví druhé pondělí v říjnu, na rozdíl od USA, kde se slaví čtvrtý čtvrtek v listopadu.


	15. Rozloučení

Hermiona strávila následující ráno přípravami na odjezd. Severus strávil následující ráno snahou přijít na to, co by měl cítit, myslet si nebo dělat.  
V dopise od Harryho stálo, že příčinou Ronovy smrti byla prasklá céva v mozku – „Často bušil hlavou o zeď ve snaze zbavit se všech těch hlasů a něco nakonec prasklo...“ - a byl pryč dřív, než léčitelé poznali, co se vlastně děje. Ty zprávy dohnaly Hermionu do dalšího kola truchlení za svého bývalého manžela a Snape se tváří v tvář tomu všemu cítil bezmocný. Sotva si zvykl sdílet svůj domov s Hermionou, nastěhoval se k nim ještě duch Rona Weasleyho.  
Co mohl dělat jiného, než chovat se vážně a snažit se být oporou? Je fakt, že se Hermiona s Weasleym rozvedla před pěti lety, jenže ne proto, že by se přestali mít rádi, tak jako mnoho párů, jejichž manželství se rozpadlo. Vzhledem k tomu, že on sám nikdy nebyl Weasleym nadšený, byla dost velká šance, že Hermiona prokoukne jakoukoliv nabídku soustrasti jako očividně neupřímnou. V důsledku toho Snape strávil většinu rána tím, že Hermioně souhlasně přikyvoval, že je život nespravedlivý a povzbuzoval ji, ať zůstane v Británii, jak dlouho bude potřebovat. V duchu si dělal starosti: správně nadávkované množství nostalgických vzpomínek a návštěv by mohlo Hermioně pomoct, aby se cítila lépe, zatímco příliš mnoho by mohlo způsobit, že bude mnohem méně toužit po návratu do Kanady.  
Nakonec Hermiona dobalila tašku („Když jsem přestala chodit do práce, dala jsem pryč spoustu oblečení a teď nemám skoro nic pořádného na sebe!“) a byla připravena přemístit se do Mezinárodní letaxové centrály v Montrealu.   
„Budu pryč jen pár dní,“ připomněla Severusovi a znepokojeně se kabonila.  
„Zůstaň tak dlouho, jak budeš potřebovat,“ uklidňoval ji. „Budu tady, až se vrátíš.“  
Hermiona přikývla, dala mu poslední pusu a přemístila se. Zvonivé ticho po jejím odchodu bylo takřka bolestivé.  
„Miluju tě,“ řekl Severus tiše, ale už nebylo komu.  
* * *  
Letaxový port Velké Británie bylo zbrusu nové zařízení; když Hermiona před pěty lety odcházela do Kanady, teprve se stavělo. Bylo navrženo tak, aby bylo prostornější, než ta stará budova, jak si vzpomínala. Přestože se okamžitě ocitla ve změti kouzelníků a čarodějek v různých fázích příchodu a odchodu, černé rozcuchané vlasy a brýle se nedaly přehlédnout ani v takovém davu.  
„Harry!“ Hermioniny oči se najednou zalily slzami a vrhla se do náručí svého přítele.  
„Hermiono...“ Harry Potter ji pevně objal a nevšímal si návalu cestujících, vířících okolo něj. Nakonec si ji podržel na délku paže a řekl: „Je vážně skvělé zase tě vidět!“  
„Já vím,“ a chvatně si osušovala oči, „jen kdyby to bylo za jiných okolností.“  
„Tohle je bláznivé místo. Vypadněme odtud, jsi pro?“  
„Jasně.“  
„Tohle je tvoje jediné zavazadlo?“  
„Ano.“ Hermiona si začala zvedat tašku na rameno, ale Harry jí zavazadlo okamžitě vzal z rukou. „Obávám se, že jsem si toho s sebou moc nevzala. Budu si na pohřeb muset koupit nějaký nový hábit.“  
„Žádný problém.“ Harry ji za loket kormidloval směrem k východu. „Můžeme se někdy zastavit na Příčné.“  
„Stanovili už datum pohřbu?“ Hermiona nebyla nijak nadšená vyhlídkou na nakupování. Minulou noc v očekávání nadcházejícího emocionálního šoku vůbec nespala dobře a sedmihodinový časový posun jí taky moc nepřidal.   
„Ano. Bude pozítří, v Doupěti.“  
Doupě. Hermiona si smutně vzpomněla na mnohé šťastné chvíle, které tam strávila, všechny v dávné minulosti. Ron byl dlouho jejím manželem a ještě déle jejím přítelem a měla plné právo tam o jeho pohřbu být. Většina jeho rodiny ji uvidí ráda - hlavními výjimkami byly Molly a Ginny – ale ještě pořád se cítila, jako by měla čelit houfu mozkomorů.  
„Můžeš se zdržet i potom, že?“ zeptal se Harry. „Už celou věčnost jsi tu nebyla na pořádné návštěvě.“  
„Já vím. Myslím, že krátce se zdržet můžu. Kde bydlím, mimochodem?“ zeptala se a očekávala, že uslyší, že jí Harry rezervoval pokoj u Děravého kotle.  
„V mém domě.“  
Hermiona prudce vzhlédla. „Ve tvém domě? Jsi si jistý, že je to v pořádku?“  
„Samozřejmě, že to je v pořádku,“ odpověděl Harry poněkud dotčeně. „Ginny vzala Jamieho do Doupěte. Sam se sotva rozkoukala v Bradavicích, tak jsme se rozhodli, že bude lepší, když zůstane tam, než aby se vracela domů na pohřeb. Takže tam budeme jen my dva.“  
Hermiona se najednou usmála. „Jak se jí tam daří? Užívá si to?“  
„Až příliš moc, myslím.“  
„Kolej?“  
Harry se zasmál. „Nebelvír, samozřejmě. Že se ptáš.“  
Další generace na počátku cesty za vzděláním. Hermiona se najednou cítila hrozně stará. „Aspoň, že studují v době míru. To staré místo musí být vysloveně nudné, když se nad ním nevznáší hrozba Temného pána,“ poznamenala.  
„Pořád existuje dost cvoků, kteří nás udržují ve střehu. Měla bys vidět tabuli hledaných na bystrozorském ústředí. Ale aspoň nejdou po nikom ve škole, pokud víme.“ Harry ukázal směrem k chodbě na druhém konci rušné haly, kterou právě procházeli. „To je cesta k místním letaxovým sítím. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až si vybalíš a o všem si pořádně pokecáme.“  
Pokecáme si. Hermiona si nemyslela, že by se Harrymu líbily novinky, které mu musela sdělit, ale snad to zvládne odložit až na zítřek.  
* * *  
Potterovic domov v Kentu byl do puntíku domovem, jaký si Harry zasloužil. Od přístupu po svěže zelené cestičce po břečťanem porostlý cihlový dům uprostřed růžových keřů to byl typický idylický anglický domek, který turistům připadal naprosto okouzlující. A bylo to místo, kde Harry konečně našel domov a rodinu, po které vždycky toužil.  
Hermiona stála v hale, překvapena tím, jak malý se ten domek zdál ve srovnání s vysokými stropy a otevřeným prostorem srubu. Harry jí zanesl tašku nahoru a bylo slyšet klapání jeho vracejících se kroků. Objevil se ve dveřích a vypadal jednoznačně natěšeně, že může znovu pobýt s jedním ze svých nejstarších přátel.  
„Takže,“ pronesl, když vstoupil do haly a mnul si ruce. „Co si dáš? Máslový ležák? Ohnivou whisky? Kafe? Čaj?“  
„Jen trochu vody, jestli ti to nevadí,“ odpověděla Hermiona.  
„Jen vodu?“ zvedl Harry překvapeně obočí.  
„Prosím. Mám jenom žízeň. Nevím, čím to je, ale z cestování letaxovou sítí na velkou vzdálenost jsem vždycky strašně vyprahlá.“  
„Tak jo, vodu. A nestůj jen tak, posaď se.“ Blýskl po ní chlapeckým úsměvem a zmizel v kuchyni.  
Hermiona ignorovala jeho příkaz a přešla ke krbu, přitahována zarámovanými fotografiemi, které lemovaly krbovou římsu. Byly tam fotky Samanthy a Jamieho, pořízené v různém věku; Samantha se zrzavými vlasy, tak podobná Ginny.... Jamieho tmavé kadeře vykouzlily představu Harryho... obě děti s jasně zelenýma očima, smějící se a mávající do objektivu. Byly tam i jiné fotky, všechno nejrůznější Weasleyové. Z jednoho snímku se smáli Molly s Arthurem, zatímco na jiném Fred s Georgem mávali kouzelnickým oceněním Obchodníci roku. Bill a Fleur, pózující se svými třemi dcerami. Percy a Penelope, Charlie, ostatní manželky, další synovci a neteře.  
A Ron.  
Hermiona poznala Ronovu fotku, pořízenou na Billově svatbě, jen šest měsíců před jejich vlastní. Drahoušek Ron; vysoký, ale už ne neohrabaný, hlava se záplavou vlnitých zrzavých vlasů, krátké vousy, které chvíli okázale nosil, široký úsměv a živé oči. Hermioně do očí znovu vhrkly slzy. Dalo se očekávat, že se rozpláče, vzhledem k tomu, co na římse chybělo – její vlastní fotka.  
Sakra, plakala tiše, nechtěla jsem nic z toho, Ginny. Neměla jsem v úmyslu ublížit tobě, ani tvojí rodině. Nemohla jsem už s Ronem zůstat, nedokázala jsem to. Ale to neznamená, že jsem ho přestala milovat.  
Harry se vrátil se dvěma sklenicemi vody v rukou. „Tumáš. Prohlížíš si fotky?“  
„Ano.“ Hermiona se snažila sebrat se. „Tyhle s dětmi ...eee... jsou nedávno pořízené?“  
„Celkem jo,“ souhlasil Harry a ukázal na Samanthinu fotogafii, „Tahle je z jara.“  
„Vyrostla od té doby, co jsem ji viděla naposledy. Už je z ní skoro mladá dáma, viď?“  
„Myslím, že klukům pěkně zamotá hlavy,“ řekl Harry s pýchou a radostí v hlase.  
„A Jamie – takový rarášek!“  
„Jo, to ho vystihuje. Je to neplecha, to náš Jamie teda je.“ Harry zvážněl. „Těžce nesl těch posledních šest týdnů, co Sam odešla do školy. I když myslím, že si právě teď začíná uvědomovat, že život bez starší sestry, která by ho v jednom kuse otravovala, má svoje výhody.“  
„Hrozně se těším, až ho uvidím.“ Hermiona upila vody. „Řekni mi, Weasleyovi vědí, že jsem tady?“  
Harry se posadil na područku křesla, pohrával si se svou sklenicí a do očí se jí nepodíval. „Arthur mě požádal, abych ti poslal sovu se zprávou o Ronovi. Řekl jsem mu, že mám v úmyslu tě pozvat. Nikdo nic nenamítal.“  
„To je důvod, proč tu Ginny není? Nechtěla se se mnou vidět dřív, než bude nezbytně muset?“ vyklouzlo jí.  
„Samozřejmě, že ne, nebuď směšná,“ odpověděl jí Harry a zamračil se.  
Hermiona si podrážděně sevřela kořen nosu. „Promiň, Harry. Jsem skutečně unavená. Minulou noc jsem nespala dobře.“  
„Rozumím. Osobně jsem toho taky moc nenaspal. Chudák Ron....kdo by si pomyslel, že to dopadne takhle.“  
„Já vím. Zdá se to jako včera, když jsme všichni začínali v Bradavicích, viď?“  
„Jo.“ odpověděl Harry vážně.  
Rozhostilo se mezi nimi ticho a Hermiona usoudila, že zítra bude na vzpomínání času dost.  
„Vadilo by ti hrozně, kdybych šla brzy spát? Zítra ráno budu v mnohem lepší náladě.“  
„Samozřejmě.“ Harry vstal. „Hele, tak se oba pořádně vyspíme a pak si dáme u Děravého kotle dobrou snídani. Co ty na to?“  
„Zní to jako skvělý nápad.“ Hermiona ho s úlevou v rychlosti objala. „Říkal jsi, že jsem v Samině pokoji?“  
„Přesně tak. Když budeš něco potřebovat, jenom zavolej, jasný?“  
„Naprosto.“  
„Pamatuješ si, který pokoj patří Sam, viď?“  
Hermiona ho s úsměvem plácla po rameni. „Byla jsem tu už stokrát, Harry!“  
„Jo, ale ne v poslední době. Jestli čekáš růžovou a volánky, tak jsi vedle. Docela teď ujíždí na famfrpálu.“  
* * *  
Hermiona se probudila a zjistila, že nad její úzkou postelí je místo dřevěných trámů bílá omítka. Přestože za oknem zpívali ptáci, nebyly to potáplice, které na sebe volaly, a chyběl třpyt slunečních paprsků na modrém jezeře. Ležela tam dost dlouho, aby spočítala, že ve srubu je stále hluboká noc a přemýšlela, jestli Severus právě tvrdě spí. Mrkla na hodiny a zjistila, že spala dobrých deset hodin, ale její spánek byl protkaný podivnými sny. V jednom byl Severus v Doupěti, připravoval štiku, kterou chytil a říkal Weasleyovým, že Hermiona je docela dobrá kuchařka, ale mizerný rybář. Pak vešel Ron a požadoval, aby Ginny naučila Hermionu rybařit a ptal se Harryho, jestli má jeho fotku ještě pořád na krbové římse. V dalším snu Alma Hobbsová kroužila kolem Harryho domu na koštěti, volala na Hermionu a přemlouvala ji, aby se přestěhovala do Jižní Ameriky.   
Vylezla z postele, osprchovala se a oblékla a pak sešla dolů. Harryho našla v kuchyni, pohrával si se šálkem kávy a hloubal při tom nad Denním věštcem. U konvice s kávou uviděla čistý šálek, tak si nalila.  
„Dobré ráno,“ řekla a posadila se ke stolu.   
„Dobrý,“ blýsknul po ní Harry úsměvem. „Už je ti líp?“  
„Nemáš ani ponětí. Neuvěřitelné, co s člověkem udělá pořádný noční spánek.“  
„Moje řeč. Pořád je v plánu Příčná?“  
„Ano.“ Hermiona si zamíchala kávu, stáhla obočí a zamračila se. „Nejdeš dnes do práce?“  
„Mám do pohřbu volno.“  
„Hmm.“  
Harry složil noviny, položil je na stůl a důkladně se protáhl. „A co ty? Mělas nějaké problémy dostat se z práce, abys mohla přijet?“  
Hermiona sklopila oči k hnědé tekutině, vířící v šálku. „Ne, neměla jsem žádné problémy, protože už nechodím do práce.“  
„Cože?“ Harry ztuhnul v polovině pohybu. „Nechodíš do práce? Co tím myslíš?“  
Doufala, že si tenhle rozhovor odbudou u snídaně v Děravém kotli, uprostřed lidí a ruchu, takže bude míň pravděpodobné, že Harry vylítne z kůže.  
„Odešla jsem z práce, Harry. Nenáviděla jsem ji. Do morku kosti jsem ji nesnášela.“  
„To mě nepřekvapuje. Od té doby, cos odsud odjela, ses neobtěžovala hledat si slušné místo.“  
Hermiona pomalu pokládala prsty na šálek s kávou a horečně se snažila přijít na způsob, jak zmírnit dopad vysvětlení. Pokud teda nějaký existuje, pomyslela si. „Harry, v Británii jsem už zůstat nemohla. To přece víš.“  
„Tohle chápu. Co nechápu je, proč ses spokojila s místem tak hluboce pod svou úrovní. Jsi Hermiona Grangerová, pro Merlina. Mohla bys řídit celý kouzelnický svět, pokud bys chtěla!“ Harry mával rukou ve vzduchu, aby svým slovům dodal důraz.  
Jestli existovalo něco, co Hermionu po všech těch letech unavovalo, tak to byla chvála její inteligence a potenciálních schopností. Tyto obdivuhodné vlastnosti, díky kterým se jí ve škole dostalo tolik pozornosti, jí byly absolutně na nic, když šlo o to, předejít Ronovu neštěstí nebo zachránit své rodiče a řadu dalších, které ztratili v tom posledním roce boje proti Voldemortovi.  
„Tak naposledy, Harry, já netoužím řídit kouzelnický svět,“ vyštěkla. „A proč je takový zločin přijmout zaměstnání, které je údajně pod mou úrovní? Jenom jsem chtěla vyzkoušet i jiné věci, to je všechno.“  
Harry si povzdychl. „Promiň, už to nebudu znovu vytahovat. Tak co děláš teď?“  
Když Hermiona na kratičký okamžik zaváhala, než otevřela k pusu, okamžitě byla mu odpověď jasná. „Ne! Prosím tě řekni mi, že ses nenastěhovala ke Snapeovi!“  
Hermiona se na něj zamračila: „Pokud se ti tahle myšlenka příčí, pak ti zaručuju, že se ti ani omylem nebude líbit zbytek toho, co ti musím říct.“  
Harry se ohromeně zhroutil do židle. „Ty a Snape...?“  
„Ano!“ pronesla Hermiona rozhořčeně. „Já a Snape. A přestaň se na mě dívat, jako bych se úplně pomátla. Jsem zcela a naprosto při smyslech a on zrovna tak.“  
„Jen proto, žes u něj strávila pár víkendů, aby ses dostala ode všeho pryč, proč ses musela -“ Harry viditelně pátral po co nejdecentnějším vyjádření -“s tím chlapem zaplést?“  
„Četl jsi vůbec moje dopisy?“  
„Ano, ale neplýtvala jsi zrovna podrobnostmi.“  
„Možná proto, že mi bylo jasné, že budeš reagovat takhle!“  
Harry odstrčil svůj hrnek s kávou a zamračil se. „Hermiono, chtěl bych to pochopit. Doopravdy bych chtěl. Dokonce i když vezmu do úvahy fakt, že jsem Snapea od prvního dne nenáviděl.“  
Slabě se usmála. „Věříš mi, viď?“  
„Nebuď blázen. Byl bych mrtvý, kdybych ti nevěřil.“  
„Tak mi věř ještě jednou. Prosím. Severus není tím stejným člověkem, jako býval kdysi, stejně tak jako ani ty nebo já nejsme stejní, jako jsme bývali před patnácti lety.“  
Když použila Severusovo křestní jméno, Harry sebou viditelně trhnul. „Neočekáváš, doufám, že uvěřím, že je z něj ohromný lidumil?“  
„Ne, to není. Spíš si říkám, že bude už napořád patřit mezi bručouny, ale už v tom není zloba. Zbavil se nenávisti, Harry,“ řekla Hermiona a celým výrazem prosila, aby jí věřil.  
Všechny ty dny, měsíce a roky, kdy nenáviděl i zem, po které Snape chodil... Harry pochybovačně zavrtěl hlavou. „Tobě fakt připadá přitažlivý?“  
Musela se odmlčet, aby si srovnala myšlenky. „On je – přitažlivý jako člověk. Jako celek. Umí být laskavý a jemný a – což je vážně docela roztomilé – není si úplně jistý, jak reagovat na city. Není si jistý, kde je hranice mezi příliš málo a příliš moc...“  
Hermiono, fakt nemyslím, že stojím o to, mít hlavu nacpanou těmahle děsnejma představama,“ začal Harry.  
„Fajn. Věř si, čemu chceš. Ale Harry, faktem zůstává, že jsem ve srubu šťastná a jsem šťastná se Severusem. Dokážeš tohle přijmout? I kdyby ses s tím nikdy nesmířil?“  
Harry se váhavě natáhl po Hermionině ruce a propletl si prsty s jejími. „Jestli jsi ty spokojená, tak jsem spokojený taky. Já prostě jen nesnesu představu, že se budeš znovu trápit.“  
Hermiona se rozpačitě usmála. „Věř mi, ani já nestojím o další trápení, Harry. Jen říkám, že zatím potřebuji být s ním.“  
„Víš jistě, že nechceš omrknout nabídku volných míst na Ministerstvu, když už jsi v Británii? Dost možná by ses mohla dostat na nějaký důležitý úřad, pořídit si útulný domek jako je tenhle, usadit se a mít konečně pár dětí...“ podíval se na ni Harry s nadějí.  
Hermioně se bolestně sevřelo srdce. Harry z toho všeho nepochopil ani ň. „Harry, teď jsem tady kvůli Ronovi a taky kvůli tobě. A pak se vracím zpátky do Kanady.“


	16. Poslední rozloučení

Hermiona poklekla k čerstvému kopečku hlíny a položila na něj jedinou růži. Vzpomínala si, že po pohřbu jejího dědečka trvalo týdny, než na jeho hrob umístili náhrobek. Ale mudlovský a kouzelnický svět nebyly totéž a tak už tu stála kamenná deska:  
Ronald Bilius Weasley  
narozen 1. března 1980  
zemřel 10. října 2013  
S láskou vzpomínáme  
Slzy jí stékaly po tváři a udělala tu chybu, že se pokoušela setřít si je a vstát ve stejnou chvíli. Někdo ji chytil za loket a pomohl jí zvednout se na nohy.  
„Díky,“ zamumlala Hermiona a pak vzhlédla, aby se podívala, kdo jí pomohl. „Remusi!“  
„Ahoj, Hermiono,“ řekl Remus Lupin laskavě. „Jsem rád, že tě vidím.“  
„Já taky.“ Navzdory okolnostem bylo milé vidět svého bývalého učitele a přítele. Všimla si, že vlasy má už úplně šedivé, i když už nenesl známky vyčerpání, které ho tak často trápilo v minulých letech. Hermiona ho srdečně objala. „Jak se máš?“  
„Docela dobře, díky. Vracíš se zpátky do domu na oběd?“  
„Ano.“  
„Můžu jít s tebou?“  
Hermiona přikývla. „Samozřejmě.“  
Remus ji vzal za ruku a zahákl si ji pod loket. „Tohle je smutný den, viď?“  
„Tohle všechno byla jedna velká, smutná záležitost.“  
„To rozhodně byla.“  
„Jak se ti daří?“ zeptal se Lupin. „Jsou to už věky, co jsme tě viděli naposledy. Jak dlouho vlastně, čtyři roky?“  
„Pět let, obávám se.“  
„Tak pět let. Představte si to...“  
Hermiona vzhlédla a uviděla ženu s jasně modrými vlasy, jak se k ní vzrušeně hrne. „Tonksová! Ahoj!“  
Nymfadora Tonksová- Lupinová Hermionu pevně objala. „Hermiono! Vypadáš senzačně! Kanada ti jasně prospívá!“  
„To ano, díky. Jak se mají dvojčata?“  
„Jsou pryč,“ zasténala Tonksová a vypadala zničeně. „Moje děťátka jsou v Bradavicích. Jsou ve stejném věku jako Harryho dcera, víš?“  
Remus se usmál. „ Jak vidíš, moc se s tím nesmířila,“ podotkl.   
„Ve které jsou koleji?“ chtěla vědět Hermiona.  
„Kolejích,“ opravil ji Lupin. „Sirius je v Nebelvíru a Ted je v Mrzimoru.“  
„Takže teď dělíte svoji loajalitu mezi dvě koleje?“  
„Rozhodli jsme se to pojmout jako cvičení na rozvíjení osobnosti a podporu spolupráce,“ řekla Tonksová. „Kluci napřed moc šťastní nebyli, ale teď jsou nadšení, že si vyzkoušejí, jaké to je, být chvíli od sebe. A co ty teď děláš?“  
Tahle otázka. Hermiona se trochu víc narovnala. „Zrovna teď si dávám pauzu.“  
„To děláš dobře.“ Remus souhlasně přikývl. „Já teď dělám nějaké úpravy – v učebnicích, víš?“  
„Harry mi to řekl. Myslím, že je to skvělá práce, přesně pro tebe.“  
„A taky,“ dodala Tonksová a oči jí jiskřily, „píše svou vlastní knihu. Věděla jsi to?“  
„Ne, fakt?“  
Remus se nevázanou radostí své ženy nenechal vyvést z míry. „To je pravda,“ připustil s jasně patrným nádechem hrdosti v hlase. „Text pro obranu.“  
„Tak to je vážně senzace,“ začala Hermiona, právě když pozornost Tonksové upoutala žena, mávající v dálce.  
„Jé, tamhle je Leila. Omluvíte mě?“  
„Samozřejmě.“  
Remus se obrátil zpátky k Hermioně. „Vážně jsem doufal, že tady budeš.“  
„Musela jsem. Jen jsem měla strach, co si pomyslí lidi.“  
„Co tím chceš říct? Bylas jeho žena. Měla bys tu být.“  
„Já vím...“  
Lupinova tvář potemněla. „Bylo to s Molly těžké?“  
„Nebyl čas.“ Když se to ráno Harry s Hermionou přemístili do Doupěte, stálý příliv truchlících účinně bránil veškeré konverzaci, kromě té nejběžnější. Artur, Percy, Bill a Charlie se s Hermionou srdečně pozdravili. Fred a George byli docela příjemní, ale Ginny byla jasně zdrženlivá a Molly otevřeně chladná.  
Remus si povzdychl. „Nebráním Molly, Hermiono. Ale bylo to pro ni těžké období. Válkou prošla, aniž by ztratila jediného člena rodiny, jen aby pak měla Rona roky zavřeného v ústavu. A teď tohle...“  
Hermiona mrkáním zaháněla slzy. „Já nevím, jak jí věci usnadnit, Remusi.“  
„Není žádný způsob, jak to usnadnit. Tohle přece víš.“  
Chvíli kráčeli mlčky. Konečně Hermiona promluvila.  
„Je tu ještě něco...“   
„Ano?“ Lupin jí stiskl ruku.  
„Byla jsem totálně v depresi, Remusi. Za posledních pět let jsem vystřídala pět různých zaměstnání, jedno horší než druhé. Jediné místo, kde jsem našla mír, byl srub v lesích. Odešla jsem z práce, abych v něm mohla zůstat.“  
„Není to trochu nudné, být sama v pustině?“ zeptal se.  
„Nejsem sama. Někoho jsem potkala...“  
„Hermiono!“ zaznělo od Remuse potěšeně. „To je skvělé! Doufal jsem, že bys mohla někoho najít, i když takhle se vzdát kariéry – to se ti moc nepodobá.“  
„No, to je právě to,“ řekla nervózně. „Nebudeš tím nadšený, Remusi...“  
„Ale, a proč?“   
Hermiona polkla. „Je to Severus Snape.“  
Lupin se v půli kroku zastavil a zíral na Hermionu. „No,“ řekl s poněkud nuceným zasmáním, „tak tohle jsem opravdu nečekal.“  
„Jsem si jistá, že ne.“  
„Snape... Jak ...?“  
Hermiona vysvětlovala, jak náhodou na Severuse narazila během své práce. Jak začala divočina uzdravovat jeho zraněnou duši. A jak se tam nakonec vrátila kvůli něčemu víc, než jen kvůli klidu a míru severního kraje.  
Když skončila, Remus se na ni zamyšleně zahleděl. „Říkáš, že se změnil?“  
„Na mou duši. Podívej, já vím, že jste si nikdy nerozuměli...“  
„To je podhodnocení století,“ škádlil ji Lupin. „Hermiono, jsi chytrá ženská. Když říkáš, že se změnil, věřím ti.“  
„Fakt?“ To prosté prohlášení ji zaskočilo.  
„Fakt. A pokud říkáš, že jsi s ním šťastná, tak jsem všemi deseti pro.“  
„Skutečně?“  
Remus ztišil hlas. „Neříkej nikomu, že to máš ode mě, ale vždycky mi připadalo, že vy dva byste byli dobrá partie.“  
Hermiona byla ohromená. „To myslíš vážně?“  
„Proč ne? Inteligencí se mu vyrovnáš. Sdílíš jeho vášeň pro lektvary. A oba dva jste tak trochu mimo hlavní proud...“  
Nedokázala se ubránit úsměvu. „Snažíš se zdvořile naznačit, že ani jeden z nás ve škole nikdy nezískal jakoukoliv cenu za oblíbenost?“  
„To já taky ne, jak dobře víš,“ dobíral si ji Remus. „Vy dva jste si opravdu podobnější, než si myslíš, Hermiono. Rozdíl je, že ty jsi měla dobré dětství a naučila ses vycházet s lidmi na společenské úrovni. Tuhle výhodu Severus nikdy neměl.“  
Hermiona se nad tím zamyslela. „Proč k němu necítíš nenávist? Čekala bych, že ho budeš nenávidět. Místo toho ses ho vždycky snažil bránit. Ze všech lidí právě ty bys měl veškeré právo jím pohrdat.“  
Lupin se zasmál. „Mluvíš jako Harry. Jednou se mě na to ptal. Samozřejmě, že Harryho úhel pohledu je poněkud pokřivený tím, co ví o Snapeově vztahu se svým otcem. Snape je Snape a i když se možná změnil a zklidnil, nikdy nebude obecně oblíbeným člověkem.“  
„Ani být nechce,“ připustila Hermiona.  
„No tak vidíš. Jestli jste spolu oba šťastní, pak je to jen vaše věc. Když už mluvíme o Harrym, řekla jsi mu to?“  
„Ano. Nemusím dodávat, že to byl absolutní propadák.“  
„Nic překvapivého, ne?“  
„Ani v nejmenším.“  
„Otázkou je,“ řekl Remus, když se před nimi vynořilo Doupě, „jestli se o Severusovi chystáš říct Molly?“  
„Nejspíš budu muset, ne?“ přemítala Hermiona.  
„Bude lepší, když se to dozví od tebe.“  
Hermiona si zhluboka povzdechla. „Nevím, jestli teď je na to ten nejvhodnější čas...“  
„Myslím, že dost možná ten úplně nejhorší. Prostě jí to dej brzy vědět, třeba i dopisem.“ S těmi slovy Remus otevřel dveře a připojili se k davu lidí, který se v Doupěti shromáždil.

* * * 

Trvalo téměř dvě hodiny, než dav prořídl a Hermiona měla šanci přiblížit se k Molly Weasleyové. Uvědomovala si, že ať už bude Mollyina reakce jakákoliv, brzy bude čas vrátit se do Harryho domu, takže na konfrontaci už nezbývá moc času.  
„Nad něčím hloubáš,“ řekl hlas a po jejím boku se objevil smutně se usmívající Arthur Weasley.   
„To je tak poznat?“ zeptala se Hermiona.  
„Naprosto jasně.“  
„Potřebuji si s ní promluvit, Arthure.“  
„Myslíš Molly?“  
„Ano.“  
Arthur se naklonil a vlepil Hermioně pusu na tvář. „Ona nekouše, Hermiono. Může to působit tak trochu jako setkání s hipogryfem ve špatné náladě, ale v zásadě má dobré srdce.“  
„Já vím.“ Hermiona se usmála a přesunula se do kuchyně. Tam našla Molly, jak doplňuje na tác sendviče. „Ahoj, Molly, já...“  
„Ach, Hermiono. Můžeš odnést na stůl támhletu mísu s bramborovým salátem?“  
Hermiona se rozhlédla po rychle řídnoucím houfu lidí v Doupěti. „Jsi si jistá, že je potřeba další jídlo?“  
„Samozřejmě, nemůžu teď nechat lidi hladovět, nebo snad ano?“ Molly skoro ani nezvedla hlavu od práce.  
Hermiona si povzdechla a odnesla bramborový salát na stůl. Když se vrátila, zeptala se: „Můžu ti pomoct s nádobím, Molly?“  
„Nemusíš, drahoušku.“  
„Já vím, že nemusím. Jen jsem myslela, že budeme mít příležitost si promluvit.“  
„Promluvit?“ zeptala se Molly s nuceným úsměvem. „O čem?“  
„O Ronovi.“ S těmi slovy Hermiona vytáhla ze dřezu houbičku a začala drhnout první špinavý hrnec, který uviděla. „Milovala jsem ho, Molly. Ty víš, že ano.“  
„Ale ovšem. Byli jste jako stvoření jeden pro druhého. To mi bylo jasné od začátku.“  
Hermiona ostře pohlédla na svoji bývalou tchýni. V rozmezí jednoho dne byla prohlášena za ideální partnerku pro dva velmi odlišné muže. Pro dívku, která u mužského pohlaví nebyla nikdy moc populární, to bylo poněkud znepokojující. „Kéž by to bylo dopadlo jinak.“  
Molly ani nevzhlédla od obložených chlebů, které chystala. „Teď už je to jedno, drahoušku.“  
„Milovala jsem Rona, Molly. Vždycky ho budu milovat.“  
Prohlášení zůstalo bez odpovědi a tak měla Hermiona pocit, že musí mluvit dál.  
„Byl moje první láska,“ pokračovala, „byla jsem do něj takový blázen...“  
„... že ses s ním rozvedla.“ dopověděla Molly klidně.  
Hermioně pokleslo srdce. „Přála bych si, abys to dokázala pochopit.“  
„Já taky.“  
S tím Molly Weasleyová položila tác obložených chlebů na stůl a odpochodovala po schodech nahoru.  
A už se nevrátila.


	17. Vypořádat se s realitou

Harry se vrátil z Doupěte domů až za soumraku. Začal stoupat nahoru do ložnice a narazil na Hermionu, jak zachmuřeně sedí v půli schodiště, zády ke zdi, nohy opřené o jeden ze sloupků.  
„Nemůžeš se rozhodnout, jestli jít nahoru nebo dolů?“ optal se suše.  
„Ve skutečnosti jsem uvažovala o tom, že půjdu spát. Ginny se s tebou nevrátila?“ zeptala se Hermiona.  
„Budou tu s Jamiem za chvili...“ Harry si stáhl hábit, hodil ho přes zábradlí a posadil se o pár schodů níž. „Prima. Docela pohodlíčko.“  
„Taky si myslím.“  
„Slyšel jsem, že Molly tě nepřivítala tak docela s otevřenou náručí.“  
Hermiona se zmohla na sarkastický úsměv. „Kdo ti to řekl?“  
„Percy.“  
„Percy byl strašně laskavý. Prakticky se omlouval za chování své matky.“ Ohromená tím, jak ji Molly Weasleyová odpálkovala, stála Hermiona uprostřed kuchyně jako opařená a cítila se trapně, dokud nepřišel Percy a nedoprovodil ji do zahrady na čerstvý vzduch.   
Harry si povolil kravatu. „Z Percyho se vyklubal docela dobrej chlap. Kdo by to do něj řekl, když si vzpomeneš, jakej to byl nafoukanej osel.“  
„Vidíš?“ řekla Hermiona a šťouchla ho do ramene. „Lidi se mění.“  
„Sorry, ale představovat si Severuse Snapea jako fajn chlápka je v tuhle chvíli nad moje síly. Byl to hodně dlouhý den.“  
„Potom mi v tom prostě budeš muset věřit, ne?“  
„Asi jo. Vždycky to dopadlo dobře, když jsem ti věřil,“ přiznal Harry s předstíranou vážností.  
„Z větší části,“ souhlasila Hermiona.  
„Chudák Molly...“ Harry se přesunul do pohodlnější polohy. „Vzpomínáš na čtvrťák, když o tobě Rita Holoubková zveřejnila všechny ty lži? A jak to Molly vůbec nevzala dobře, protože si myslela, že my dva spolu chodíme? Myslím, že tě viděla vedle Rona, co jen si pamatuju.“  
Harry, já jsem se viděla vedle Rona, co jen si pamatuju. Myslím, že právě tohle mě na celé té situaci štve nejvíc. Nerozvedla jsem se s ním, abych si mohla vzít někoho jiného, nebo abych si mohla vybudovat oslnivou kariéru. A už vůbec jsem se s ním nerozvedla, protože bych ho přestala mít ráda.“  
„Hermiono, bylas na pokraji nervového zhroucení. Muselas odsud vypadnout.“  
Hermiona přikývla, až příliš dobře si vybavovala ten strašný pocit, že se dusí, který ji svíral od té chvíle, kdy se Ron zhroutil, až do jejího odchodu do Kanady. Pocit viny byl nesnesitelný.  
„Ty chceš, aby Molly změnila názor, tak abychom všichni byli jedna velká šťastná rodina, ale to se prostě nestane,“ pokračoval Harry.  
„Bývali jsme jedna velká šťastná rodina,“ zamumlala a bezmyšlenkovitě jedním prstem dřela koberec na schodišti vedle sebe.  
„Jo. To jsme bývali...“ Harryho hlas se vytratil. „Možná, že to bylo příliš hezké, než aby to byla pravda.“  
„Možná.“  
„Nechceš se zajít někam najíst? Mrknu se letaxem do Doupěte a jestli se Ginny hodlá ještě chvilku zdržet, mohli bychom možná někam zajít.“  
Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. „Díky, ale ne. Vážně myslím, že zamířím rovnou do postele. Harry...?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Ale nic. Promluvím si s Ginny zítra.“

* * *

V den pohřbu v Doupěti Hermiona vůbec neměla kdy si s Ginny Potterovou pořádně promluvit. Když druhý den ráno sešla dolů na snídani, nebyla si jistá, které Ginny bude čelit. Té Ginny, která stála před lety v průběhu rozvodu po Mollyině boku, nebo rozumné, objektivní Ginny, kterou znala ze šťastnějších časů.  
„Dobré ráno, teto Hermiono,“ pozdravil ji Jamie Potter vesele ze svého místa u jídelního stolu.   
„Dobré ráno, Jamie. Jak se vede dnes po ránu?“  
Klučík si strčil do pusy lžíci cereálií. „Fajn.“  
„Měl jsi v noci pěkné sny?“ optala se Hermiona.  
„Ani nevím,“ odpověděl. „Ty jo?“  
Neměla, ale Hermiona se jen usmála a přikývla.  
„Dobré ráno, Hermiono.“ Ginny se objevila ve dveřích kuchyně. „Snídani?“  
„Ano, díky.“ Hermiona se nedůvěřivě zahleděla na Jamieho slazené barevné cereálie. „Možná ovesnou kaši?“  
„Klidně,“ přikývla Ginny.  
„Vsadím se, že Samantha teď v Bradavicích taky snídá ovesnou kaši,“ oznámil Jamie.  
„To je docela klidně možné,“ řekla Hermiona. „Mívají tam všechny druhy jídla, na co si jen vzpomeneš.“  
„Mají taky Ovesný sovičky?“ dožadoval se a pohlédl dolů do své misky.  
Ginny v kuchyni vydala slabý dávivý zvuk. Hermiona se zazubila. „Na Ovesné sovičky si zrovna nevzpomínám,“ řekla, „ale mají spoustu jiných úžasných věcí.“  
Jamie si žalostně povzdechl, jako by nedostatek Ovesných soviček byl rozhodujícím faktorem pro jeho budoucí akademickou kariéru. „Mami,“ zavolal, „můžu si před vyučováním chvíli hrát?“  
„Můžeš a oceňuji, že ses napřed zeptal.“  
Po dalším soustu nutričně pochybných obilovin Jamie seskočil ze židle a odpelášil po schodech nahoru. Hermiona se za ním dívala se širokým úsměvem.  
„Je skvělý, Ginny.“  
„Ano,“ řekla Ginny, „to je. Však ještě nemáš zmeškáno. Pořád máš čas pořídit si nějaké vlastní.“  
„Ach,“ začervenala se Hermiona, „já nevím...“  
„Nějaké šance v Kanadě?“  
Hermiona zrudla ještě víc. „No, někdo tu je...“  
„Potom ještě není pozdě.“  
Ginny to téma dál nerozpitvávala a Hermioně se nesmírně ulevilo. Seděla mlčky u stolu a pokoušela se srovnat si myšlenky, zatímco Ginny připravovala snídani. A přesto, když měla nakonec jídlo před sebou, přistihla se, že neví, kde začít.  
„Ginny, mohly bychom si promluvit?“  
„Však jsme spolu mluvily, nebo ne?“ Překvapená Ginny odsunula židli na protější straně stolu a posadila se.  
„Ale ano.... jenže jsem chtěla mluvit o Ronovi. Vlastně o tvé mamce. Nikdy mi neodpustila, že jsem se s ním rozvedla. A nejsem si ani jistá, jestli tys mi odpustila.“ Hermiona nervózně cupovala ubrousek.  
Zdálo se, že Ginny pečlivě hledá správná slova. „Moje matka dokáže být tvrdohlavá ženská, co se do všeho plete.“  
„Ale...“ Hermiona byla v rozpacích. „To vůbec ne. Nechtěla jsem naznačit něco takového.“  
„Hermiono, to je holý fakt,“ prohlásila Ginny podrážděně. „To ví každý. Koukni, neloajálnost ona neodpouští snadno. Dokonce i když se k nám zpátky vrátil Percy, pobíhala okolo něj jako kvočna a dělala všechny ty věci, co matky dělají – vařila pro něj, spravovala mu šaty a tak. Ale nepamatuju se, že by mu bez váhání odpustila, co udělal.“  
„Ginny, já jsem Rona nezradila! Milovala jsem ho, ale už jsem tu nedokázala žít s tím pocitem viny. Nemohla jsem!“  
„No, má matka to viděla jako dezerci.“ Ginny na Hermionu rozvážně pohlédla. „A na rovinu – já taky. Co jiného jsme si měly myslet? Rozvedla ses s Ronem, jako by to pro tebe byla přítěž a pak jsi vypadla z Británie, jak nejrychleji to šlo.“  
„Ale já ... já jsem to tak nemyslela … prostě se to tak semlelo dohromady,“ koktala Hermiona. „Měla jsem možnost odejít, tak jsem po ní sáhla!“  
„Jo, ale rozhodně to vypadalo, jako bys sebrala peníze a vypadla!“  
„Jaké peníze?“  
„Peníze z vašeho společného bankovního účtu u Gringottů.“  
„Vzala jsem si jenom malou částku do začátku v Kanadě!“ vykřikla Hermiona. „Zbytku jsem se ani nedotkla! To bylo na Ronovu ústavní péči!“  
Ginny pokrčila rameny. „To jsme hned nevěděly. Máma myslela, žes vzala všecko.“  
„Cože? To je směšné!“   
„Já vím. Ale tou dobou, kdy se to všechno vyjasnilo, už byla proti tobě zaujatá.“  
Hermiona si unaveně promnula tvář. Tak moc toužila nechat minulost být a pustit se do nového života, který tak narychlo nechala za sebou v Kanadě, ale uvědomovala si, že tohle nebylo myšleno jako úmyslná demonstrace lhostejnosti. „Ginny … já … nemohla jsem … ale, do háje!“  
„No tak, Hermiono, všichni jsme byli v té době strašně přecitlivělí.“  
„To já přece vím!“ Hermioně nepřestávaly téct slzy z očí. „Podívej, Ginny, já si přeju jenom to, abyste mi ty a tvá matka dokázaly odpustit.“  
Ginny vypadala zmateně. „Já jsem ti odpustila už dávno. Proč si myslíš, že ne?“  
„Nikdy jsi mi nenapsala, ani jsi nedala najevo, že ti na mně záleží....“  
„Jo, ale však ty taky ne. Nejsi zrovna největší pisatel dopisů na světě, je ti to jasný?“  
„... a vyhodilas moji fotku z krbové římsy a to je mi strašně líto,“ pokračovala Hermiona.  
Rozhostilo se ohlušující ticho. Ginny zamrkala. „Cože?“  
„Máš na krbové římse padesát milionů fotografií a ani jedna není moje!“ Hermioně se zlomil hlas. K její nevíře se Ginny začala smát.  
„Ach, Hermiono... Samantha si je vzala do Bradavic, spolu s celou hromadou rodinných fotek. Harry si z ní kvůli tomu dělal legraci. Prý jestli předpokládá, že už nikoho z nás nikdy neuvidí...“  
Zdálo se, že z místnosti zmizel všechen vzduch. „Takže … tys je nedala … ona si je vzala...“  
„Ano.“  
Hermiona složila hlavu do dlaní a propukla v pláč. „Ale ne,“ kvílela, „připadám si jako idiot!“  
A pak už jen vnímala, jak ji Ginny pevně drží v objetí. Hermiona bezmocně vzlykala, neschopna poradit si s emocemi, které se draly na povrch. „Ginny, je mi to líto, je mi Rona tak strašně líto, nikdy bych mu neublížila, za nic na světě...“  
„Pššš. Já vím, já vím...“  
„Tvá mamka mě nenávidí a nikdy mi neodpustí...“  
„To bude dobrý, Hermiono. Pššš...“  
Trvalo ještě dobrých pět minut, než Hermiona konečně dokázala přestat brečet. Ani nepostřehly, že Jamie neslyšně vešel do místnosti a teď tam stál s otevřenou pusou a zíral na ně.  
„Mamko, je ti něco? A tetě Hermioně?“  
Ginny, s mokrými tvářemi, se roztřeseně zasmála. „Ne, drahoušku. Jsme v pořádku.“  
„Jste smutný kvůli strejdovi Ronovi, žejo?“  
Hermiona přikývla a rty se jí chvěly. „Ano, zlatíčko. Jsme moc smutné kvůli strejdovi Ronovi.“

* * * 

Před odjezdem z Británie si Hermiona přála navštívit ještě jedno místo.  
„Bradavice?“ hádal Harry, ale Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Ne, nechci se tam vracet, opravdu ne. Nebudu tam už ani znát žádné učitele... Minerva je pryč, Kratiknot odešel na odpočinek....“  
„Prýtová je tam pořád,“ řekla Ginny, pak mrkla na Hermionu a dodala: „A slyšela jsem, že Snape přesídlil kamsi do Kanady.“  
„Povídá se,“ odpověděla Hermiona s úsměvem.  
„Tak kam to vlastně chceš jít?“ domáhal se Harry.

* * *

Doprovodili ji na hřbitov, klidné a dobře udržované místo, ke hrobům s nápisem Hugh Granger a Helena Grangerová. Hermiona poklekla, položila k náhrobku květiny a rozjímala o tom, co všechno se v jejím životě přihodilo po jejich smrti.  
„Byli jsme tak strašně mladí, viď?“ zamumlala směrem k Harrymu.  
Harry ji objal kolem ramen a přitáhl si ji k sobě. „Jo,“ zašeptal, „byli jsme strašně mladí.“  
„Chtěla bych být chvilku sama....“  
„Samozřejmě.“ Ještě ji rychle objal, vzal Ginny za ruku a oba poodešli.  
Hermiona upřeně hleděla na hroby a hrdlo se jí svíralo tak, že skoro nedokázala promluvit. „Mami... Tati … Já… já tu nemůžu zůstat. Už jsem zapustila kořeny jinde. Jen jsem chtěla, abyste věděli, že jsem někoho potkala. Je to Severus - profesor Snape. Byl to můj učitel lektvarů, však víte. On … je to dobrý člověk. Prošel si peklem tam a zase zpátky … kéž byste ho mohli poznat. Chci tím říct, mysleli jste, že ho znáte, protože jste o něm ode mě hodně slyšeli. Tenkrát jsem o něm nemluvila moc dobře. Ale … změnil se, je jiný, je to slušný člověk a já ho miluju. Strašně moc. Jen jsem se tu chtěla zastavit, když jsem v Británii a říct vám to.“  
Hermiona se odmlčela a setřela si slzu z tváře. „Ron je mrtvý, ale to nejspíš víte. Přála bych si jedinou věc, aby před smrtí nemusel tolik roků trpět. Já vím, že přísně vzato to nebyla moje chyba, ale to neznamená, že z toho mám lepší pocit.... každopádně, kdybyste na něj náhodou narazili … tam, kde teď jste... povíte mu, že ho budu vždycky milovat?“  
Obrátila se k odchodu. „Miluju tě, mami. Miluju tě, tati. Odpočívejte v pokoji.“


	18. Jedenáct

Severus se podíval na hodinky a v duchu zaklel. Po včerejšku přísahal, že nebude sledovat čas, i kdyby ty odporné hodinky měl hodit do jezera.  
Včerejšek byl totiž ten nejdelší den, jaký v poslední době pamatoval.  
V Hermionině dopise stálo, že se vrátí buď v sobotu nebo v neděli, podle toho, co bude v Británii ještě potřeba vyřídit. Poznámka byla krátká a věcná a Snape ani neočekával dlouhý dopis s podrobnostmi o Weasleyho pohřbu a Hermionině shledání s tím idiotem Potterem, ale nějakou frázi typu „strašně mi chybíš“ by ocenil. Nevěděl, co si má myslet; pětidenní nepřítomnost té ženské ho zasáhla hlouběji, než by kdy považoval za možné.   
Žádné falešné pobrukování ve sprše. Žádná vůně květinových sáčků, linoucí se z otevřených zásuvek. Žádné studené nohy, které by se k němu v noci tiskly. Žádný úsměv, který by rozjasnil den. Ty úsměvy Severusovi obzvlášť scházely; tenhle týden byl jedním z těch deštivých a Hermionina nepřítomnost způsobila, že se srub zdál depresivně tmavý a ponurý.   
A samotný fakt, že o těchto věcech uvažuje, ho stejnou měrou nadchnul i znechutil. Snape by byl potěšen svou nově nabytou schopností se o někoho hluboce zajímat, kdyby se necítil zahanben představou, že se z něj stává jakýsi sentimentální slaboch. Bylo to teprve šest nebo sedm týdnů, co se k němu Hermiona nastěhovala, ale Severus měl neblahý dojem, že ztrácí schopnost fungovat samostatně. Pro člověka, který žil sám – a miloval to – třináct let, byla proměna z poustevníka v milence udivující a poněkud děsivá. Přísahal si, že bude držet své emoce na uzdě, než načisto změkne.  
Všechno to vyvrcholilo včera, kdy celý den čekal, až Hermiona dorazí.  
Nedorazila.  
Severus měl sám na sebe vztek, že je tak plný naděje, tak zatraceně zranitelný. Koneckonců, v dopise stálo v sobotu nebo v neděli. A pokud se vyvrbilo něco neočekávaného, vůbec nebylo vyloučeno, že se opozdí ještě víc. Severus se zařekl, že až se Hermiona vrátí – ať už to bude kdykoliv – bude se tvářit, jako by byla jen v Trapper's Bay pro chleba.  
V neděli ráno zrovna pracoval ve sklepní laboratoři, když zaslechl, jak se někdo s prásknutím přemístil k hlavním dveřím. Zhluboka se nadechl a přinutil se jít pěšinou nahoru ke srubu pomalu a rozvážně.   
„Severusi!“ Rozzářená Hermiona se mu vrhla do náruče. „Jak se máš? Jsem tak ráda, že jsem doma!“  
Kontrola, přikázal si, a sebeovládání. „Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky,“ řekl Snape a políbil ji zlehka na čelo.  
„To já taky,“ souhlasila vřele. „Jak ses tu měl?“  
„Fajn,“ ujistil ji a sehnul se, aby jí vzal tašku. „Pojďme dovnitř, vypadá to, že se každou chvíli spustí slejvák.“  
„Dobře.“ Hermiona vyběhla po schodech, stačil jí jediný pohled na dveře a otočila se k Severusovi se šťastným úsměvem na tváři. „Nechal jsi tu věnec! Říkala jsem si, že ho možná dáš dolů, když jsem pryč.“  
Severus letmo pohlédl na věnec, který tam Hermiona zavěsila na Díkůvzdání. Od okamžiku, kdy ho tam pověsila, si ji nemilosrdně dobíral, že je to předposlední známka zdomácnění, dál už je jen společný povlak na polštář. „Říkal jsem si, že ho nechám být,“ připustil neochotně a vlekl se za ní do srubu.  
„Áách, je tak bezva být doma!“ zopakovala Hermiona a zamířila přímo do ložnice. „Potřebuju se převlíct. Já vím, že mezinárodní letaxová síť by měla být čistší, než místní, ale pořád se cítím špinavá.“  
Snape její tašku položil hned za dveřmi od ložnice. Přesto, že on a Hermiona několik týdnů sdíleli postel, byl zdrženlivý, když došlo na tak prosté věci, jako je oblékání a svlékání. Nestál o to, aby byla Hermiona přítomná u jeho převlékání a stejně tak ponechával soukromí jí. Rád si říkal, že je to kvůli všem těm jizvám, které nasbíral ve Voldemortových službách; pravda byla prostě taková, že na své čtyřiapadesátileté tělo nebyl nijak zvlášť hrdý, cítil pouze mírný údiv, že mu po všem tom zneužívání, kterému bylo vystaveno, pořád ještě dobře slouží.  
„Jak to šlo?“ zjišťoval skrz přivřené dveře.  
„Bylo to vcelku snesitelné. S Ginny jsme si hezky popovídaly, ale Molly se mnou o Ronovi pořád odmítá mluvit. Co kdybys postavil na čaj, a já ti pak o tom povyprávím?“  
„Na čaj postavím, ale potom musím jít dolů zkontrolovat kotlíky.“  
„Zkontrolovat kotlíky? Je neděle.“ V Hermionině hlase bylo jasně patrné překvapení.  
Severus upřeně hleděl na dveře. V neděli vařil málokdy, ale copak na tom záleželo, když se to zrovna rozhodl udělat? Nemusel se Hermioně Grangerové zodpovídat, bez ohledu na své city k ní. Snape se bez odpovědi otočil na patě a šel hledat konvici. Zakrátko se voda hřála a on byl zpátky ve sklepní laboratoři.  
Venku začalo studeně mrholit. Severus nechal dveře do sklepa otevřené, aby dovnitř proudilo víc vzduchu a světla a pak se posadil na stoličku před bublající kotlík, který v podstatě nijak velkou pozornost nevyžadoval, ale ve známém prostředí laboratoře se cítil lépe. Tohle nebyl žádný ztřeštěný romantický podnik; v lektvarové laboratoři aspoň věděl, kdo je a co se od něj očekává.   
O několik minut později přišla Hermiona se dvěma hrnky kouřícího čaje a Severus cítil, jak jeho štít kolísá. Vlasy měla sepnuté ve velkolepé změti, ze které se tu a tam uvolňovaly pramínky, a na sobě měla zelený svetr, který jí byl příliš velký, a vypadala prostě nádherně. A květinová vůně...  
„Tumáš.“ Hermiona mu podala jeden z hrnků a pak se usadila na židli vedle něj. „Na čem pracuješ?“  
„Nic důležitého. Nějaký životabudič,“ řekl Severus a upil čaje. Byl vřelý a pálil ho celou cestu dolů hrdlem.   
„Hmm. Asi je na něj právě období, viď?“   
„Jací byli Weasleyovi?“  
„Z větší části docela v pohodě. Myslím, že Molly Weasleyové napíšu a řeknu jí, že už jsem se naomlouvala dost. Co bylo, bylo.“  
„Myslíš, že na to zareaguje?“  
„Nemám tušení, ale aspoň řeknu, co si myslím. Už není nic, co bych mohla ještě udělat.“ Hermiona si jednu nohu podepřela o horní šprušlík stoličky a objala koleno. „Ginny... byla prima, jak už jsem říkala nahoře. Myslím, že jsme prostě přestaly komunikovat. Původně jsme měly neshody kolem rozvodu, ale ona je pak překonala, já jsem je taky překonala, ale nevěděly jsme to o sobě, protože já jsem jí sovu neposílala skoro nikdy a sovy, které posílali oni mně, byly většinou od Harryho. A ten se o Ginnyiných pocitech moc nezmiňoval, protože bylo pořád tolik jiných věcí k probrání…“  
Severus cítil, jak se jeho mozku zmocňuje otupělost. Ženy. Čím to bylo, že pro ně komunikace byla současně fascinující i nezvládnutelná?  
„A jak se má pan Potter?“ zeptal se ve snaze změnit téma.  
„Vede si dobře, šéfuje teď Bystrozorskému úřadu.“  
„Jaké překvapení.“  
„A...“ pokračovala Hermiona, „jejich nejstarší – Samantha – je letos prvním rokem v Bradavicích. A viděla jsem Remuse a Tonksovou; jejich dvojčata jsou taky letos v prváku. Dokážeš uvěřit, že už jsou dost velcí, aby chodili do Bradavic?“  
„Já hlavně dokážu uvěřit,“ prohlásil suše, „že to je sám o sobě důvod být vděčný, že už neučím. Jaký byl pohřeb?“  
Šťastný výraz z Hermioniny tváře zmizel. „Byl to pohřeb. Smutný. Myslím, že většině z nich se ulevilo, že Ron přestal trpět.“  
Zkoumavě se na ni zahleděl. „Jsi v pořádku?“  
„Jsem v pohodě. Ale znáš to rčení, že nevstoupíš dvakrát do téže řeky?“  
„Ano.“  
„Přesně tak to bylo,“ řekla prostě. „Měla jsem pocit, že už tam nepatřím.“  
„A kam patříš?“ Severus se proklínal, že vyslovil tu otázku nahlas.  
„Sem, k tobě,“ prohlásila Hermiona věcně. „Ale pokud jsi změnil názor...“  
„Změnil názor?“ zopakoval zmateně. „Proč si myslíš, že jsem změnil názor?“  
„Já nevím, myslela jsem, že budeš trošku šťastnější, že mě vidíš, to je všechno.“  
„Věř mi, Hermiono, že jsem jednoznačně potěšen, že tě vidím.“  
Byla to správná odpověď v nesprávném balení. Příliš chladná, příliš sarkastická, příliš snapeovská. Severus uviděl, jak se Hermioninou tváří mihnul záblesk bolesti. K čertu s tím vším... teď je to doopravdy v pytli, pomyslel si ponuře. Snape si vzpomněl, jak někdy zaslechl pofňukávat dívky v Bradavicích: Fakt mě miluješ, Davy? Tommy? Gerarde? Juliusi? Vždycky litoval ty ubohé blbečky, kterým to bylo určeno a kteří tak zoufale bečeli svá opětovná ujištění.   
Hermiona jen přikývla, sklouzla ze židle a zkřížila ruce na prsou. „Asi si půjdu vyprat prádlo.“  
„Hermiono...“ Snape zhasl plamen pod kotlíkem a vyškrábal se na nohy, frustrovaný nikam nevedoucím rozhovorem, stejně jako bitvou, která zuřila uvnitř něj. „Počkej.“  
„Ano?“  
Pozorovala ho se znepokojeným výrazem a Severuse se začínalo zmocňovat podezření, že by se situace mohla každým okamžikem obrátit proti němu. A jako na potvoru ho nenapadalo, co říct. „Skončím brzo,“ dokázal ze sebe vymáčknout po trapném tichu.  
Hermiona vyrazila ke dveřím, ale pak se zastavila. „Víš,“ řekla podrážděně, „uplynulých pět dní jsem si v jednom kuse přála, abych tu byla s tebou, a ty se chováš, jako by sis skoro ani nevšiml, že jsem byla pryč.“  
„Samozřejmě, že jsem si všiml, žes byla pryč,“ prohlásil Snape zamračeně, „nebuď směšná.“  
„Já jsem směšná? To tys mě políbil na čelo, jako bych byla tvoje staropanenská tetička!“  
„Já – co? Kdy?“ Ta část o staropanenské tetičce ho vykolejila.   
„Venku, hned jak jsem přijela,“ připomněla mu Hermiona a její tón překypoval rozhořčením.   
„Já... nemyslel jsem, že by byla zrovna vhodná chvíle...“ Severus měl pocit, jako by ujížděl dolů po kluzkém svahu. Najednou se rozdíl mezi ním a těmi ubohými hlupáky, trpícími stejným zacházením v Bradavicích, zdál skutečně nepatrný.  
„Vhodná chvíle,“ zopakovala. „Chápu. Řekni mi Severusi, chyběla jsem ti vůbec, když jsem byla pryč?“  
„Řekl jsem ti, že ano!“  
„Ne, řekl jsi, že jsi rád, že mě vidíš.“  
Severus se zamračil. Tohle bylo ukázkovým příkladem toho druhu hnidopišství, ve kterém měly ženy tendenci si libovat a kterým z duše opovrhoval. „Jsem rád, že tě vidím. A ano, chyběla jsi mi.“   
„Tak dobře. A jak moc? Na stupnici od jedné do deseti, přičemž jedna je, že jsi nadšený, že jsem pryč a deset je, že jsi radostí bez sebe, že mě vidíš.“  
„Cože?“ Chtěl říct Hermioně, že má té směšné hry dost a že by v té věci mohla, ksakru, věřit jeho slovu. Místo toho Snape zjistil, že na ni hledí v naprostém zmatku. „O čem to, proboha, mluvíš?“  
„To je takový mudlovský zvyk,“ řekla Hermiona a zamítavě mávla rukou. „Stupnice od jedné do deseti, Severusi. Co jsi na tom nepochopil?“  
Severus se pokoušel protestovat, ale nedokázal pronést ani slovo. Právě když ticho začalo být nesnesitelné a když už se Hermiona chystala otočit na patě a znechuceně odpochodovat, se mu podařilo zaskřehotat jediné slovo: „Jedenáct.“  
„Co?“ zeptala se podrážděně, protože přeslechla odpověď.  
„Jedenáct,“ zopakoval, s plným vědomím, že ho Hermiona Grangerová právě utáhla na vařené nudli. Severus Snape, bývalý smrtijed, někdejší profesor lektvarů, teď nachlup stejně jako kterýkoliv jiný chlap na světě uvízl v osidlech lásky. „Na stupnici od jedné do deseti – jedenáct.“  
Hermiona údivem vytřeštila oči. „Myslíš to vážně?“  
„Víc, než cokoliv jiného.“ Severus slyšel sám sebe, jak říká ta slova, ale stěží dokázal uvěřit, že vyšla z jeho vlastních úst. „Pokud už,“ dodal slabě, „musíš používat ty poněkud směšné mudlovské metody přirovnání...“  
Na chvíli si nevěřila natolik, aby promluvila. Potom začaly střípky zapadat na své místo.   
„Myslel sis, že se nevrátím, že?“ zeptala se chraplavě. „Myslel sis, že mě někdo přesvědčí, abych zůstala v Británii. Nebo že jim řeknu o tobě a oni se mě pokusí přivést k rozumu.“  
Severus ztuhnul. Hermiona vyhmátla všechny obavy, které se mu v posledních několika dnech honily hlavou. Nesporný důkaz, po kterém už nikdo nemohl pochybovat, že v romantických záležitostech je naprosto mimo mísu. Když se mu nepodařilo přijít s žádným popřením, Hermiona se přesunula před něj a chytila jeho tvář do dlaní.  
Jemně stáhla jeho hlavu dolů a políbila ho.  
A pak byla v jeho náruči a Severus ji k sobě tiskl a fakt, že se právě jako tupá ovce připojil ke stádu zamilovaných, mu nakonec nepřipadal nijak hrozný. Není to tak špatný pocit, pomyslel si, když zabořil tvář do jejích vlasů, vdechoval její vůni a doufal, že nikdy nepřestane. „Hermiono … neměl jsem v úmyslu ti ublížit … strašně jsi mi chyběla a já jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli bys mi měla takhle hrozně chybět a jestli je to vůbec, pro Merlina, normální...“  
Hermionin smích byl ztlumený jeho hrudí: nevyjadřoval krutost a touhu popichovat, jak by Snape snad očekával, ale čirou radost. „Myslím, že to moc řešíš, miláčku,“ řekla jemně.  
„Myslíš?“ Cítil, jak mu srdce uhání jako o závod a Severus věděl, že když nepromluví teď, možná už nikdy znovu nenajde odvahu. „Miluji tě, Hermiono.“  
Když dlouze zaváhala, napadlo ho, jestli si jenom nepředstavoval, že ta slova řekl. Mírně se odtáhl, v obavách, jestli nezašel příliš daleko. Zjistil, že Hermiona na něj hledí očima lesklýma od slz. Ach ne...  
„A já miluju tebe,“ zašeptala. „Vím, že něco takového pro tebe není jednoduché. Ale ani pro mě to všechno není tak snadné. Myslíš, že bychom to mohli zkusit zvládnout společně?“  
„Severus najednou zjistil, že dokáže znovu dýchat. Svět se zase vrátil na své místo, a kdyby byl ten typ, co dělá takové věci, křičel by úlevou. „To by bylo rozumné,“ podařilo se mu říct.  
V tu chvíli uslyšel, jak déšť bubnuje na střechu vysoko nad nimi a buší do štěrkové cesty venku. Snape si nebyl jistý, jestli liják právě začal, nebo jestli ho až doteď nevnímali.  
„Zapálil jsem nahoře oheň.“ řekl. „Nechtěla by sis vzít čaj a stulit se před krbem? Včera přišlo nové vydání Mezinárodních lektvarů. “  
„Zní to božsky,“ povzdychla si Hermiona, „jenže promokneme. Nevzala jsem si sem dolů s sebou hůlku.“  
„Tak potom,“ řekl Severus a koutek úst stočil v náznaku úsměvu, „se budeme muset svléknout, abychom se usušili, ne?“


	19. Jít dál

Caldwellovy farmaceutické závody, s.r.o.  
Řepná ulice 12  
Winnipeg, Manitoba  
Vážený pane Snowe,  
Caldwellovy farmaceutické závody si Vás s potěšením dovolují informovat, že přípravek proti hmyzu „Zmizhmyz“ (název patentován, CFZ s.r.o. 2013), byl vřele přijat prodejci po celé Kanadě a prověřujeme možnosti vývozu na jižní polokouli.   
V souladu se smlouvou, kterou jste podepsal vloni v srpnu, (6. 8. 2013), přikládáme šek na Váš roční zisk k tomuto datu.  
S pozdravem  
Brodie Winslow  
ředitel vývojového oddělení  
Caldwellovy farmaceutické závody, s.r.o.

* * *  
Celý rok uplynul od chvíle, kdy se Hermiona Grangerová objevila na Severusově prahu a byl to rok tak dalekosáhlých změn, že kdyby ten první den byl Severus tušil, k čemu události povedou, možná by ze srubu s křikem utekl. Nicméně uznával, že tak obecné prohlášení je k Hermioně nespravedlivé. Snape by zajisté neutekl ze strachu.  
Utekl by v nefalšovaném, ryzím šoku.  
Nejvíc Severuse udivilo, že o rok později se oni dva stále ještě mají rádi. Uzavřený prostor srubu – zejména během dlouhé zimy – jejich vztah ani za mák neohrozil. Stále ho neomrzela rána, ve kterých se probouzel vedle Hermiony a její kudrnaté vlasy ho lechtaly na nose, ani mu nevadilo, že se nikdy nebyla schopna vrátit z Trapper's Bay bez tuctu knih z místní mudlovské půjčovny. Když o Vánocích začala Hermiona mluvit o zdobení stromu, Severus se poněkud zarazil, protože si vzpomněl na vánoční výstřelky Albuse Brumbála. Jak se ukázalo, plánovala pověsit zvířecí dobroty na borovici, na kterou bylo vidět z obývacího pokoje ve srubu. Snape postával v posuvných skleněných dveřích na verandu a skepticky sledoval, jak Hermiona rozvěšuje po větvích pomerančovou kůru, brusinky a kousky chleba. A když to dokončila, celé dny je nepřetržitě přicházela navštěvovat procesí divokých zvířat.   
„Ta zvěř se nám tu bude objevovat ještě týdny, když pozná, že ji krmíme,“ podotkl se zarputilým výrazem ve tváři.   
Hermiona to obracela v legraci: „Jsou Vánoce, Severusi. Rozdávání k nim patří. Ta trocha zbytků přece neohrozí přírodní rovnováhu v téhle oblasti, ne?“  
Nakonec musel uznat, že potěšení, které mu působilo sledování Hermiony, soustředěně rozvěšující své lahůdky – které pak severský zvěřinec ze stromu oškubával – stálo za to. To také vyneslo na povrch otázku vánočních dárků a Severus byl úplně bezradný.   
„Chceš si vyměňovat dárky?“ optal se opatrně.  
„Nevím.“ Hermiona vypadala zamyšleně. „Co jsem tady ve srubu, vlastně nic nepotřebuju. Je něco, co bys chtěl ty?“  
Po třinácti letech téměř naprosté samoty nebyl Severus zvyklý něco chtít a tak se nakonec rozhodli, že výměnu dárků vynechají. A přesto, když nadešlo vánoční ráno, na Severuse čekal nový rybářský prut, ozdobený malým štítkem s písmeny S.S.   
„Díky, ale tos vážně nemusela.“ Nikdy se necítil příjemně, když dostával dárky, ale teď chápal věci lépe a nechtěl Hermionu zranit.   
„Já vím, že jsem nemusela. Ale když máš teď svou vlastní udici s navijákem, nebudeš muset používat Lawfordovu.“ Hermiona vypadala naprosto spokojená sama se sebou.  
„Takže nebudeš nic namítat, když ti dám tohle.“ Snape vytáhl zpod pohovky dárek a podal jí ho.   
Hermioně bylo okamžitě jasné, že je to kniha. Sloupla balicí papír a našla kuchařku oblíbených místních odjibwejských receptů.  
„Severusi, to je super! Spousty nových jídel k vyzkoušení!“  
Je k nevíře, říkal si Severus, že ho Hermiona pořád nemá plné zuby. Pořád byla tady, pořád dychtivá sdílet svůj život a nevypadala, že by vůbec někdy chtěla odejít. Buď byla Hermiona strašně pošetilá (a Snape věděl, že není), anebo nakonec celou tu věc s láskou nezpackal tak moc.  
Dokonce proti svému přesvědčení Hermioně dovolil, aby ho dovlekla na sobotní večerní bingo do Trapper's Bay.   
„Tyhle lidi znáš,“ trvala na svém Hermiona, „celou dobu s nimi obchoduješ. To není jako přijít do místnosti plné cizích lidí.“  
„Bude tam k zadušení od tabákového kouře,“ podotkl Severus zamračeně. „A když pak z toho baráku vypadneš, budou ti smrdět šaty.“   
„Všechno, co potřebuješ, je jednoduché kouzlo na ochranu šatů.“  
„Moje plíce žádné kouzlo neochrání.“  
„Pro jednou?“ přemlouvala ho Hermiona. „No tak, Severusi, co můžeš ztratit?“  
„Schopnost dýchat,“ zamumlal Snape, ale nakonec souhlasil, že jednou, ale jen jedinkrát, půjde.  
Byl zrovna studený, zasněžený únorový večer a jen zázrakem se nikdo nepídil, jak se dostali do města. Neola, majitelka obchodu smíšeným zbožím, byla překvapena, když uviděla dvojici vcházet dovnitř. Už před měsíci si dala dvě a dvě dohromady a usoudila, že jí Sebastian Snow o hledání ženy lhal.  
„Snowe! Slečna Hermiona tě konečně přemluvila, abys zašel na bingo!“  
Severus na ni jen zíral, zatímco Hermiona mezitím zaplatila poplatek a vyzvedla jim bingo karty. Nejraději by se posadil a nechal Hermionu, aby hrála sama, ale to by mu neprošlo. K Hermionině velké radosti Snape nakonec skončil s výhrou ručně šité přikrývky a padesáti dolarů.  
„Přiznej se,“ mámila z něj po návratu domů, „že sis ten večer užil?“  
„Bylo to rozptýlení,“ zabručel Snape a pokoušel se zachytit přetrvávající závan tabákového kouře na svém oděvu, aby si na něj mohl stěžovat. „Upřímně řečeno, to už byly lepší koncerty s Albusem.“  
„Koncerty s Albusem?“ zopakovala tázavě Hermiona. „Jaké koncerty?“  
Snape zauvažoval, jestli jeho potupa ten večer může být ještě větší. „Albus měl rád komorní hudbu. Chodili jsme pravidelně na koncerty Aberdeenského komorního kvarteta.“  
Hermioně spadla brada. „Fakt?“  
„Měli jsme předplatné,“ zamumlal a už vypadal dotčeně jen trochu.  
Ještě při třech dalších příležitostech zašli na bingo, ale takového úspěchu už nedosáhli. I když Snape měl podezření, že Hermiona považuje jejich výlety za velmi úspěšné už jen proto, že ho vytáhla ze srubu.  
Ale nejdůležitější zkušenost, kterou v uplynulém roce získal, se netýkala zdvořilého přijímání darů, souhlasu s účastí na bingu, nebo dokonce sdílení domova s někým jiným. Bylo to zjištění, že nechává svoje srdce otevřené, tak strašně nechráněné... až se mu z toho svíralo hrdlo. Nebylo možné milovat jen za svých vlastních podmínek, nebo si lásku držet od těla. Při víc než jedné příležitosti během uplynulého roku Severus přísahal, že se cítí mnohem zranitelnější, než kdykoliv jindy ve svém životě – a to včetně půltuctu případů, kdy klečel před Voldemortem a zoufale uzavíral mysl, aby udržel tajemství Řádu v bezpečí. Když mu nakonec došlo, že Hermiona nemá v úmyslu vzít jeho srdce a rozcupovat ho na kousíčky, dodalo mu to kuráž, aby nadhodil téma manželství.  
„Velice rád bych svůj svazek s tebou stvrdil oficiálně,“ řekl ohromené Hermioně jednoho večera, když seděli na verandě. „Samozřejmě, že nemusíš odpovědět hned. A bez ohledu na to, co se mezi námi tenhle rok stalo, pochopím, když se mi vysměješ do obličeje a odejdeš. Jen chci, abys věděla, že neberu náš vztah na lehkou váhu.“  
„Severusi ...“ Hermiona vypadala, jako by ji někdo praštil pytlem po hlavě. „Víš to jistě? Myslela bych, že... chci říct... takový závazek … to je navždycky!“  
„Nestojíš o trvalý závazek?“ zeptal se opatrně. To je neočekávaný vývoj, pomyslel si.   
„Ale ano, stojím!“ ohradila se. „Já jen, že by mě nikdy nenapadlo, že je to něco, co bys chtěl ty.“  
Snape se nad tím zamyslel. „Doteď jsem o to neusiloval, snad proto, že nikdy předtím se nenaskytla vhodná příležitost.“  
„Ach. Já...tedy... ano!“ vykoktala Hermiona a tvář se jí při tom rozzářila.  
„Cože?“ zíral na ni nechápavě.  
„Ano. Já...“ najednou stáhla obočí a zamračila se. „Bavíme se tady o manželství, ne?“  
„Samozřejmě. Neříkal jsem to...?“  
„Řekl jsi “oficiálně stvrdit“, tak jsem předpokládala....“  
„Správně, manželství, ano. To jsem myslel.“ Severus pro tuto chvíli neměl chuť handrkovat se o slovíčka.  
Hermioně v koutcích zacukal úsměv. „Takže ses mě chystal požádat o ruku?“  
„Mám za to, že jsem to právě udělal.“  
„Nikoliv, řekl jsi, že by ses se mnou chtěl spojit oficiálně.“  
Chystal se na ni zavrčet, že nebude hrát hříčky se slovíčky a ptát se, jestli si ho vezme, nebo ne. Místo toho se pokusil nasadit ten nejpříjemnější výraz, jaký svedl.  
„Hermiono,“ pronesl s přehnanou trpělivostí, „prokázala bys mi tu čest a stala se mojí ženou?“  
Což mělo za následek typicky ženský výbuch: Hermiona vyskočila ze židle a vlepila mu pusu, z ničeho nic jí vytryskly slzy a párkrát zapištěla nefalšovanou radostí. Snapeovou myslí se mihnulo zděšení, ale pak ho napadlo, že on – proslulý umaštěný bradavický mizera – právě dokázal někomu způsobit tak neuvěřitelnou radost. Bylo to něco jako zjevení.  
O několik dní později, na oblastní pobočce Ministerstva kouzel, byli Hermiona a Severus oddáni během dvouminutovém obřadu, který se z velké části skládal z podpisu dokumentů a poučení o manželském právu v kanadských provinciích. Žádní hosté, žádní přátelé, žádné formality. Později si spolu zašli na oběd, vrátili se do srubu a šli rybařit.  
Důvod, proč Severus právě stál v kuchyni a s precizností zažitou léty připravování lektvarů chystal salát, měl přímou souvislost s oznámením jejich manželství. Předpokládal, že se návštěvě gratulantů nevyhnou, ale tohle se zrovna nedalo nazvat příjemnou událostí. A pak Snape uslyšel ostré prásknutí, které doprovází přemístění a okamžitě zaťal čelisti.  
„Harry!“  
Otevřeným kuchyňským oknem uviděl toho zatracenýho kluka-který-přežil, jak se bouřlivým objetím zdraví s Hermionou. To byla záporná stránka svazku s Hermionou: Pottera a Weasleyových se už asi nikdy nezbaví. Na druhou stranu, žili všichni dost daleko, takže nehrozilo, že by na jeho prahu tábořili pravidelně.  
Snape si povzdechl. Během uplynulých dní ho Hermiona ani jednou nepožádala, aby se při Potterově návštěvě vhodně choval, přestože tento druh komentáře očekával. Místo toho mu neustále připomínala, že se jejich host zdrží jen dvě nebo tři hodinky, z čehož mezi řádky vyplývalo, že po tu dobu přece Harryho určitě dokáže tolerovat. Potter se chystal do Kanady v souvislosti se svou prací na Odboru prosazování kouzelnických zákonů, což bylo plus, pomyslel si Severus, protože přinejmenším nebude nucen hostit celou rodinu. Vzato kolem a kolem, došel k názoru, že pár hodin ve společnosti Harryho Pottera je poměrně nízká cena za potěšení být ženatý s Hermionou Grangerovou.   
A teď přišel čas zaplatit. Snape si umyl a osušil ruce, narovnal si košili a vyšel ven pozdravit nově příchozího.  
Ten člověk, kterého chtěl vidět nejméně ze všech na celém světě, stál před verandou, objímal Hermionu a povídal jí, jak je rád, že tu je. Pak si Hermiona všimla Severuse a vymanila se z Potterova objetí. Její výraz – šťastný, dychtivý a plný naděje – mluvil za všechno.  
Harry sledoval její pohled. Snape pomalu sestoupil po schodech a obezřetně Pottera pozoroval. Chlapec - ne, muž, připomněl si – vypadal pořád stejně, jen starší. Ve svém kouzelnickém hábitu tady působil naprosto nepatřičně. Vědomý si toho, že ho Hermiona se špatně skrývanou úzkostí  
sleduje, natáhl ruku.  
„Pane Pottere,“ pronesl opatrně neutrálním hlasem.  
„Pane Snape,“ odpověděl mu Harry stejným tónem a natáhl se, aby nabízenou ruku přijal.  
Dva staří nepřátelé, navzájem se zkoumající s maximální pozorností, tiše hledající slabá místa a střípky výhod. Zelené oči se do Snapea zavrtaly a Severus si musel připomenout, že toto setkání je méně o minulých křivdách a více o tom, jestli je Hermioně dobrým manželem. Za jiných okolností už by sahal po hůlce.  
„Děkuji vám, že jste se k nám dnes připojil. Možná byste si rád odložil hábit. Tady na severu jsme spíš neformální.“   
„Je tu rozhodně krásně,“ poznamenal Harry.   
„Věděla jsem, že se ti tady bude líbit.“ Rozzářená Hermiona zareagovala dřív, než Snape stačil odpovědět. „Vezmu tě dolů k jezeru. A ukážu ti laborku a taky zahradu.“  
„Zahradu?“  
„Založili jsme ji letos na jaře. Zelenina a nějaké ovoce spolu s bylinkami, které potřebujeme do lektvarů. Chystáme se zamrazit nebo zakonzervovat, co půjde, takže budeme mít celou zimu dobré domácí potraviny.“  
Harry se na ni podíval zvláštním pohledem, jako kdyby chtěl říct: Co se to stalo s nejchytřejší studentkou našeho ročníku? Severus poprvé cítil, že má rozhodně navrch. Potter možná byl dlouhou dobu Hermionin nejlepší kamarád, ale teď ji nikdo neznal lépe, než Snape.  
„Než si to prohlédnete, dokončím přípravy,“ nabídl Severus Hermioně.  
„Bezva,“ prohlásila zvesela, chytila Harryho za ruku a táhla ho na pěšinu dolů k jezeru.  
Snape se vrátil do kuchyně ke svým povinnostem a říkal si, že by Hermiona měla být potěšena, že si s Potterem zatím vzájemně nejdou po krku. Dodělal salát, sundal rybu z grilu a ve chvíli, kdy jeho žena a její kamarád vstoupili do srubu, byl oběd hotový.  
„To je opravdu pěkné,“ prohlásil Harry a rozhlížel se po obývacím pokoji se širokou plochou skla. „Úžasný výhled.“  
„Je to krásné, že?“ řekla Hermiona a šťastně se usmívala. „Harry, nechceš se posadit na ten vzdálenější konec stolu? Budeš mít odtud lepší výhled.“  
Severus sledoval, jak Potter míří do jídelny a přitom si prohlíží srub. Byl si docela jistý, že Potter odvrátil oči, když mu padly na otevřené dveře do ložnice a Snape se v duchu usmál. Je ti to nepříjemné, co, Pottere? Vidět postel, kterou sdílím s Hermionou?  
„Jéé,“ řekl najednou Harry a plácl se přes kapsu hábitu. „Málem jsem zapomněl.“  
„Zapomněl na co?“ zeptala se Hermiona.  
„Tady,“ řekl a z vnitřní kapsy vylovil malý balíček. „To je pro tebe.“  
Předmět, tak o velikosti malé sklenice, byl pečlivě zabalený do papíru. Hermiona si ho od něj vzala a sundala papír.  
„Á, domácí marmeláda. Poděkuj za mě Ginny, jo?“  
Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „To je od Molly. Myslím, že se možná snaží usmířit.“  
Hermiona na místě ztuhla. A pak se bez varování rozbrečela.  
Severus na ni zíral a lámal si hlavu, co by měl, pro všecko na světě, dělat se svou vzlykající manželkou. A pak si uvědomil, že Harry Potter zírá na Hermionu se stejně zmateným výrazem. Harry zachytil Snapeův pohled a pokrčil rameny, jako by chtěl říct No, vždycky tak trochu bláznila a lehce se pousmál.  
Byl to okamžik ohromující sounáležitosti. Dávní nepřátelé, najednou dva muži na jedné lodi, potýkající se s tajemstvím ženských emocí - a tím se všechno změnilo. Severus souhlasně příkývl a rty mu zacukaly. „Jsi v pořádku, Hermiono?“  
„Cože?“ zeptala se Hermiona a na chvíli přestala hlasitě popotahovat.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“  
„Samozřejmě, že jo. Omlouvám se,“ vykoktala. „Jen si najdu kapesník. Vy dva se posaďte a začněte jíst, hned budu zpátky.“  
Oba muži na sebe pohlédli. Severus si povzdechl a pokynul směrem k jedné z židlí u jídelního stolu. „Posaďte se, Pottere.“  
Harry na něj ostře pohlédl, jako by chtěl proti tomu příkazu vznést námitku, ale pak vytáhl židli a sedl si. Snape se posadil naproti. V tu chvíli ticho přerušil vzlyk z ložnice.  
„Nabídněte si rybu,“ řekl Severus a postrčil mísu směrem k Harrymu.   
Harry si odkašlal. „ Tyhle jste..eee...chytil vy?“  
„Dvě z nich chytila Hermiona dnes ráno a já jsem ulovil ty ostatní tři.“ Před několika týdny Hermiona konečně pochopila jemnější nuance rybolovu, ale Snapeovi chyběly ty chvíle, kdy ji tiskl pevně k sobě, zatímco jí naváděl ruku při nahazování návnady.  
„Nedokážu si představit Hermionu, jak rybaří,“ poznamenal Harry, zatímco si nakládal grilovanou rybu.  
„Začala v tom být docela zručná.“  
„Vypadá to, že je tu šťastná.“  
Co si myslel, že odpoví? Samozřejmě, že je šťastná, Pottere, držím ji pod Imperiem, takže nemá jinou možnost, než být šťastná.... Nahlas Snape řekl: „Svedla tvrdý boj s démony své minulosti. Ta marmeláda je fakt na usmířenou?“  
Harry se na krátký okamžik odmlčel. „Věřím, že ano. Ginny akorát řekla, že mám Hermioně určitě říct, že je to od Molly.“  
„To by pro ni znamenalo hrozně moc.“  
„To mi došlo. Podívejte, Snape...“  
Severus upřel na Pottera pohled přes okraj své sklenice, upil ledového čaje a čekal.  
„... ani na vteřinu neuvěřím, že z nás někdy budou blízcí přátelé, ale pokud o vás Hermiona stojí...“  
„Tak se mě pokusíte tolerovat?“ zeptal se Snape suše.  
Harry ho studoval, jako by chtěl zjistit, jestli je uražený, vážný, nebo ho popichuje. Nakonec se usmál a řekl: „Ano, pokusím se vás tolerovat.“  
„Dobrá,“ prohlásil Severus a naložil si porci divoké rýže, „protože já budu muset udělat totéž.“  
Hermiona se znovu objevila, v ruce držela papírový kapesník a oči měla mírně začervenalé. „Promiňte,“ omluvila se a vklouzla do židle. „Jaké jsou ryby?“   
„Moc dobré,“ odpověděl jí Harry. „Slyšel jsem, že ulovení některých z nich máš na svědomí.“  
„To je pravda,“ přiznala hrdě. „A divoká rýže je z naší vlastní sklizně.“  
Vidlička se zastavila ve vzduchu. Harry se zarazil a přelétl pohledem z Hermiony na Snapea. Zdálo se, že se chystá k nějakému komentáři, ale místo toho se rozhodl věnovat pozornost svému talíři.  
Rozhovor během celého oběda byl škrobený. Bylo to, jako by ti tři kolem sebe chodili po špičkách a Severusovi se upřímně ulevilo, když jídlo skončilo a odnesli si kávu ven na verandu. Vnímal, jak je Hermiona napjatá; bezpochyby si představovala příjemné jídlo, během kterého se naskytne mnoho nejrůznějších možností ke sblížení, ale to se prostě nestane – ne takhle brzy a možná nikdy. Po hodině diskuze o současné britské politice (Snapea to nemohlo zajímat méně) a současných směrech ve výrobě lektvarů (Potter se k smrti nudil) si Harry odkašlal a prohlásil, že se potřebuje vrátit do Toronta. Skutečnost, že Hermiona protestovala jen slabounce, byla velmi výmluvná.   
„Napiš brzy,“ naléhal Harry a sevřel svou kamarádku v medvědím objetí.   
„Slibuju. Nenech to všechno na Ginny, rozumíš?“  
„Budu se snažit.“ Harry se obrátil čelem ke Snapeovi a jeho úsměv poněkud zvadl. „Děkuji vám za pohostinnost.“  
„Není zač,“ řekl prostě Severus.  
Harry se letmo ohlédnul po Hermioně. „Já vím, že to není žádná skleníková kytka,“ řekl Snapeovi, „ale ocenil bych, kdybyste se o ni dobře staral.“  
„Máte mé slovo.“  
Harry nabídl Severusovi pravici a ještě jednou si potřásli rukama. Pak se Harry přemístil a Severus a Hermiona na verandě osaměli. Hermiona se přisunula k Severusovi, vklouzla mu rukou kolem pasu, Severus ji objal kolem ramen a přitáhl si ji blíž.  
„Nejsi spokojená s tím, jak se věci vyvinuly,“ řekl tiše.  
Hermiona si povzdechla. „Tak strašně jsem chtěla, aby ho tohle místo zaujalo. Říkala jsem si, že bude jasné, proč jsem tady tak šťastná a že to Harry pochopí.“  
„Domnívám se, že zaujalo, ale pochybuji, že pochopil. Potter by si přál, aby tvá volba byla jiná, Hermiono. Jsi vynikající žena a máš kouzelnickému světu co nabídnout, ale rozhodla ses jít cestou, kterou nechápe.“  
„Hmm...“ Hermiona položila hlavu Snapeovi na rameno a zamyslela se. „Asi to tak bude. Mimochodem, byl jsi skvělý.“  
„Děkuji. Ani to nebolelo tolik, jak jsem čekal.“   
Hermiona se široce usmála nad stopou sarkasmu v jeho hlase. „Chtěla jsem říct, že vy oba dva jste se chovali dokonale civilizovaným způsobem. Skutečně jste mě ohromili.“  
„Předpokládám, že to znamená, že ho budeme muset ještě někdy v budoucnu pozvat.“ zabručel.  
„Za dobrotu na žebrotu. To je daň za vstřícnost. “  
„Zcela zjevně jsem v manželství beznadějně změknul. Budu muset „získat zpět svůj starej říz,“ jak říkají ve městě.“  
„Já mám toho starého Severuse náhodou docela ráda,“ dobírala si ho Hermiona.  
„A to,“ řekl Severus tiše, „je opravdu udivující.“

 

Konec

Poznámka autorky:   
Pokud jde o příběh, když došlo na lámání chleba – bez ohledu na nádherné fikce, které jsem četla - měla jsem potíže představit si dospělého Snapea s dospívající Hermionou. Nedokázala jsem si představit ty dva společně, dokud nedostali šanci oprostit se od toho, čím byli předtím. To je důvod, proč jsem je umístila do zcela jiného prostředí patnáct let po Voldemortově smrti.  
Za druhé, chci poděkovat všem, kteří komentovali. Pokud jde o základní životní potřeby, tak komentáře jsou pro autora kyslíkem, který dýchá a vodou, kterou pije. Všechny mi pomáhaly pokračovat a i když jsem snad na každý neodpověděla, za každý jsem byla vděčná. Jak by řekli Odžibwejové, „Mii-gwetch.“


End file.
